Reviravoltas do Destino
by tatiany snape
Summary: HISTÓRIA COMPLETA. Sete anos se passaram desde a Segunda Grande Guerra contra Voldemort. Um acidente na aula de poções faz a vida de Hermione virar de cabeça pra baixo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Sete anos se passaram após a Segunda Grande Guerra contra Voldemort, não havia mais comensais da morte a solta, o mundo mágico estava em paz. Hermione estava muito bem resolvida em sua posição dentro do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. No entanto, uma descoberta a fez parar de trabalhar por um período. A bruxa havia descoberto que estava grávida e sua gravidez era considerada de risco.

Em uma manhã de quinta-feira, Hermione acordara com um mau pressentimento. Dor de cabeça e aflição era só alguns de seus sintomas. Algo a dizia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. A jovem bruxa estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando foi surpreendida por uma coruja bicando sua janela.

\- Uma coruja a essa hora? Isso definitivamente não pode ser coisa boa. – Angustiada a castanha abriu a janela e pegou o pergaminho.

Sem pensar duas vezes Hermione aparatou próximo aos portões de Hogwarts. Deu graças a Merlim por não ter ninguém pelos corredores e pôde ir direto para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey, curandeira-chefe da ala hospitalar da escola, estava visivelmente inquieta.

\- Papoula, como ele esta?- perguntou uma Hermione apavorada.

\- Querida, infelizmente, as noticias não são das melhores. – Esclareceu a medibruxa - Severo acordou e aparentemente não se recorda de suas memórias mais recentes. Mas fique calma, sim? Essa agitação toda não fará bem para o bebê.

\- Recentes? Não diga que - seu corpo tremia da cabeça aos pés. - Madame Pomfrey, a senhora sempre foi honesta comigo, por favor me diga tudo que sabe.

\- Hermione, eu sinto muito minha querida. Mas ele não se lembra de nada após a batalha final. Posso garantir que vamos fazer de tudo para que ele recupere suas memórias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Albus e Minerva tinham olhares preocupados em seus rostos, não queriam acreditar que o pior tinha acontecido. Tentando facilitar as coisas para Hermione eles explicaram tudo a Severo. Mas ele, com sua mania de dificultar as coisas, se recusou a aceitar. Primeiro que ele nunca pensou que um dia iria se casar. Não depois que Lilian, seu grande amor, havia morrido. Sem contar que era irreal demais para ele acreditar que havia se casado com sua ex- aluna. Uma irritante sabe-tudo e melhor amiga do Potter.

Hermione entrou na enfermaria e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo com uma carranca que não via a algum tempo.

\- Como você está? – Ela sussurrou, agarrando-o pelo braço.

\- Acho que não é uma pergunta muito inteligente a se fazer pra alguém que esta na enfermaria, Sta. Granger. Acredito que o tempo não lhe tenha feito muito bem. - Falou Snape em seu tom mais ameaçador.

\- Eu... É...- gaguejou. Ela parecia atordoada. – É Senhora Snape agora. E não me trate assim. Isso não vai funcionar comigo.

\- Eu ainda estou tentando entender o motivo de eu ter me casado com você. Uma ex-aluna. Uma ex-aluna. Por Salazar, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

\- É realmente muito difícil pra você acreditar que você se casou comigo? – a bruxa estava se segurando para não chorar. - Por favor, não...

\- Não o quê? Não lhe dizer que eu acho a ideia do casamento com você repugnante? Não dizer o que eu de fato penso? Não me diga que diga que você realmente me ama? Um bastardo que só te tratou mal por todos os seus anos de escola?

\- Pare com isso! - Hermione gritou, seu corpo tremia. As lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos feito uma cachoeira. A bruxa virou-se e saiu correndo da ala hospitalar.

Ele não esperava que ela ficasse depois da briga. Mas quando ela se foi ele não se sentiu bem. Já acomodado em seus aposentos, ficou olhando estupidamente para o fogo e só se despertou quando ouviu uma batida na porta. O ex-diretor não esperou por um convite e já foi entrando. Severo fez um gesto para que ele pudesse se sentar.

\- Hermione está com Minerva, se você se importa de saber – disse Dumbledore.- Meu filho, eu acho que uma forte poção do sono é o que você precisa agora.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e mudou-se para o armário para recuperar uma garrafa de sono sem sonhos.

\- Ela me informou que você parece pensar que desenvolveu um anexo inadequado para ela. Que ainda a vê como uma estudante.- Dumbledore tinha um olhar distante- Severo, Hermione é sua esposa. E deve ser tratada como tal.

\- E o que eu devo fazer? – severo perguntou bruscamente.

\- Tenho certeza que você saberá, meu filho. Agora preciso ir, vim apenas tratar assuntos com Minerva. Estou indo para Itália passar férias. Até logo, Severo. – o ex-diretor saiu dos aposentos do mestre de poções e o deixou com seus confusos pensamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Hermione caminhava pensativa pelo Beco Diagonal, não havia dormido nada a noite. Ela tinha saído de Hogwarts no dia anterior decidida que Severo precisava de um tempo para se acostumar com a situação. O natal estava próximo e, pela primeira vez em anos, ela não sabia o que ia fazer. Ela não tinha nem começado a fazer as compras de Natal. Para piorar a situação seu marido nem se lembrava dela. Por que esse final de ano tem que ser tão difícil para ela? O jeito era encarar os fatos.

Percebendo a livraria, Hermione decidiu parar. Ela decidiu que precisava de uma pausa. Precisava de uma distração. No entanto, se arrependeu assim que entrou. A loja estava lotada e quente. Deu meia volta e preferiu voltar para casa e descansar. Já em casa, Hermione encheu a banheira e colocou os sais de banho na água. Entrou e ficou por alguns minutos refletindo sobre as ultimas horas.

\- É meu filho, parece que por enquanto somos só eu e você. - Ela ficou acariciando o ventre por alguns minutos. Mesmo que ainda não desse para perceber que ela estava grávida, devido ao pouco tempo de gestação, Hermione já podia sentir algumas mudanças no corpo. Seus seios estavam pesados e doloridos. O aumento dos hormônios estava lhe causando fadiga e um sono incontrolável.

Depois de praticamente ter desistido do sonho de ser mãe, era surreal acreditar que depois de tanto tempo tentando ela estava grávida.

Logo depois do banho, Hermione escreveu algo em um pergaminho e enviou por sua coruja. Ela estava cansada, angustiada e sem nenhuma fome. E mesmo se estivesse com fome ela não conseguiria comer, só de sentir o cheiro dos alimentos ela começava a passar mal. Preferiu se deitar e esperar o tempo passar.

Em Hogwarts, Severo Snape estava de muito mal humor. Não tão raro para ele nestes últimos dias. Durante três dias, ninguém tinha ouvido falar de Hermione Granger-Snape. Depois de muitos estudos Severo acreditava que tinha achado a solução para seus problemas, era só constatar Granger. Ele voltaria a dar aula a partir de três semanas e diretora McGonagall queria ter uma breve reunião pessoal, ele tinha quase certeza que o assunto principal seria Hermione Granger.

\- Severo, você já procurou se entender com sua esposa? – Minerva estava impaciente com aquela situação toda.

-Não – Ele retrucou – Eu ainda não conversei com a senhorita Granger.

\- Não seja tão turrão, homem. O que você esta esperando? Que ela desista de você? Pois pode descartar tal possibilidade. Já se esqueceu que ela é uma grifinória? – a diretora estava indignada.

\- Eu sempre soube que Granger tinha uma atração por causas perdidas. Os elfos domésticos, por exemplo. Mas isso chega ser ridículo, Minerva. Ela esta desperdiçando sua vida.- Severo bufou.

-Você não sabe nada de Hermione ou de seus sentimentos! Por Merlim, Severo. Ela tem uma vida com você e ela quer essa vida de volta. – Minerva sabia que suas palavras não surtiriam efeitos já que ele não se lembrava de nada, mas ainda assim ela tentou convencê-lo a tentar.

Severo não disse mais nada e Minerva estava começando a entrar em pânico. Ele estava se tornando mais irritado e não se acalmando como ela pretendia. A diretora olhou para baixo e depois de volta para cima. Derrotada, ela disse a ele:

-Como eu já disse, ela te ama. Vocês se amam. Não há necessidade de tomar decisões precipitadas, Severo.

-Uma mulher ambiciosa como ela casada comigo? Cheio de inteligência e idéias? Ela deveria esta gastando seu tempo por algo melhor! -Ele gritou, batendo com o punho na mesa.

\- Por favor, Severo, ouça voz da razão. Ela...

\- Chega, Minerva. Eu já ouvi demais por hoje.- Ralhou ele.

\- O que você vai fazer?- sussurrou quase inaudível.

\- Tomar a decisão sensata. O melhor para ela. O melhor para nós dois. Pelo que li o divórcio já é aceito no mundo bruxo. É melhor cada um seguir seu caminho. Ela é jovem e vai tirar de letra. E acho muito bom que você não fale uma palavra disso com ela. Deixe que eu resolva. – Disse ele com raiva.

-Severo, por favor ... – Suas súplicas não serviram de nada. Ele virou-se e saiu pela porta, batendo-a sem ao menos olhar para trás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Hermione estava largada no sofá quando escutou baterem em sua porta. Pegou apenas seu roupão e jogou por cima de suas vestes e , cambaleando, foi atender.

\- Minha querida! O que houve com você? – a mulher estava assustada com que via. Hermione estava pálida, com muitas olheiras e os cabelos revoltos.

\- Eileen. - Sussurrou a jovem bruxa. – Que bom te ver. – Ela abraçou a sogra e não conseguiu falar mais nada. As lágrimas ganharam vida própria e começaram a sair sem ela se dar conta.

Assim que elas entraram, Eileen se sentou, Hermione caiu no sofá descuidada e fez uma careta quando as molas protestaram o seu leve peso.

\- Acho que sua presença indica que recebeu minha carta. – ela suspirou, chutou seus sapatos para embaixo da mesa e puxou o cobertor da parte de trás do sofá.

\- Sim. – disse a bruxa mais velha com um tom de voz descontente. – Hermione, é evidente vamos ter muito tempo para conversar. Apenas descanse. Vou preparar o jantar. Você precisa se alimentar. – dito isso, ela se retirou e deixou sua nora se repousar.

Em seus aposentos, Severo Snape acabava de organizar alguns livros que havia pegado na biblioteca. Ele já sabia o que ia fazer. Havia passado e repassado o plano inúmeras vezes. Bastava colocá-lo em prática. Mas, por hora, decidiu que era melhor esperar. Um barulho na porta o fez ir abri-la.

\- Não me diga que os anos nos fez tolerar um ao outro no mesmo ambiente por algum tempo?! – disse Snape arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Lupin sorriu. - O mundo de fato está perdido. - grunhiu.

\- Haha severo, confesso que seu humor ácido estava fazendo falta. Mas acho que seja um pouco mais que isso. Caso contrário, você não seria padrinho do meu primeiro filho. – O Mestre de Poções ficou imóvel. -Surpreendente eu sei.- disse um Lupim sorridente. – Sinto muito pela explosão em sua sala de aula.

\- Devo supor que o assunto que te traz aqui é a senhorita Granger. Não me surpreende. Estava me perguntando quem seria o próximo a fazer isso. E confesso que demorou, por um momento quase acreditei que hoje teria paz! – falou com desdém.

\- Senhora Snape, Severo. Senhora Snape. – Corrigiu Remus.

\- o que seja. – grunhiu.

\- E não. Não é por isso que vim ate aqui. Porém, não acredito que a porta dos seus aposentos seja adequada pra tratarmos esse assunto. Talvez devêssemos entrar.

Snape nada disse, apenas deu espaço para que o homem pudesse entrar. Acenou para Remus se sentar. Pegou um copo na mesinha de centro e encheu dois copos de Firewiski e entregou um dos copos para seu visitante. Logo sentou-se e esperou para que ele pudesse dizer o que de fato queria.

\- Eu vim até aqui para te chamar para passar o natal em minha casa, Severo. - Remus percebeu uma enorme carranca no Mestre de poções.

\- O que... - Remus o cortou com um aceno de sua mão.

\- Severo, desculpa censurar suas palavras, mas estou sentindo que talvez você não esteja entendendo direito. Por favor, deixe que eu esclareça. Esta é a sua vida. Por mais assustador que pareça você é casado com uma mulher brilhante! Ela te ama e você a ama e não trocariam nada por isso. E por mais assustador que seja nós agora somos amigos. E antes que você pergunte, não é por causa da Hermione. O relacionamento de vocês veio depois disso. E se as próximas palavras da sua boca é que eu estou perdendo meu tempo, então você está sendo um idiota!

.- Já que Gina e Harry viajaram com as crianças, nós havíamos combinado que esse ano a ceia seria lá em casa.

\- E o que te faz pensar que, nas devidas circunstâncias, eu faria isso? – o Sorriso de Lupim caiu.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. Bom, pelo menos posso dizer que eu tentei. Ted ficará decepcionado. –Advertiu o homem. -Ficou falando por dias que o padrinho havia prometido que passaria o natal com ele. Vou inventar alguma desculpa. Passe bem, Snape.- exclamou Lupim e, em seguida, bateu a porta.

Snape não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. Ela tinha sido um homem amargo, sarcástico, injusto e sua única alegria consistia em tortura os outros. Como em nome de Merlim isso poderia ter mudado dessa forma? Como ele foi se apaixonar por Hermione Granger. A pessoa que ele estava chamando um insuportável sabe tudo ao longo dos anos. E o que é pior como ele se tornou amigo do Potter? Com certeza era algum castigo, uma ironia do destino.

\- Por Salazar! Será que nunca mais vou ter paz!? – indagou quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

A mãe de Severo havia ficado muito preocupada quando recebeu a carta de Hermione. Como um Mestre de Poções renomado como ele poderia deixar um caldeirão explodir na sala de aula? Se distrair não era uma das características de Snape, mas podia ter acontecido.

Assim que chegou a Londres, foi direto pra Mansão Snape. O que mais a surpreendeu foi o estado de sua nora. Eileen nunca imaginou um dia vê-la daquela forma. Mas agora que estava aqui ela realmente esperava que pudesse ajudar.

-Hermione? Acorde, querida. Você precisa tomar algumas poções que vão lhe ajudar a se sentir melhor.- a cabeça da jovem estava confusa. A voz que ela ouvia era familiar, mas não se recordava de quem era.

\- oh, querida. Você esta queimando em febre. Abra a boca, isso. – Seus lábios separaram-se e ela sentiu o gosto amargo da poção. Sua garganta estava queimando. – Isso, logo estará melhor.- Hermione voltou a dormir.

Algumas horas depois Hermione Granger-Snape acordou e se deparou com a sogra lhe observando.

\- você esta muito abatida. Obviamente não come corretamente por algum tempo. – Eileen pegou a bandeja que estava sobre a mesa e a levou para o sofá que a nora estava. – coma, Hermione. Esta sapa lhe fará bem. - Disse com seu melhor sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Eileen. Esta com uma aparência maravilhosa. E o cheiro também. Mas ultimamente não tenho sentido fome.- a bruxa falava com dificuldade

\- Faça um esforço, meu bem.

\- Merlim, eu perdi isso. Está maravilhoso.

\- Enquanto você dormia, um medibruxo do St. Mungus esteve aqui. Ele disse que você não apareceu nas consultas. - o olhar de Hermione era atento.- Então ele te examinou e disse que, apesar do seu estado, está tudo bem com você e com meu neto.- Quando pretendiam me dizer?- a voz de Eillen tinha um pouco de ressentimento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Anteriormente

" _\- Enquanto você dormia, um medibruxo do St. Mungus esteve aqui. Ele disse que você não apareceu nas consultas. - o olhar de Hermione era atento.- Então ele te examinou e disse que, apesar do seu estado, está tudo bem com você e com meu neto. Quando pretendiam me dizer?- a voz de Eileen tinha um pouco de ressentimento."_

Hermione se esforçou para não cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Ela não estava preparada para contar para sogra dessa maneira. O combinado era que ela e Severo fariam isso juntos. Ela sabia que essa hora ia chegar. Mas estava envergonhada por Eileen ter descoberto dessa maneira.

 _ **Flash back On**_

 _\- Hermione - reconheceu Severus antes mesmo de abrir a porta._

 _\- Como sabia que era eu? – perguntou ela._

 _\- Quem mais teria coragem de bater a essa hora na minha porta? - ele puxou sua esposa e lhe deu um beijo - Inutilmente, você sabe. As enfermarias a teriam reconhecido. – ela seguiu o marido em direção à cozinha do seu aposento._

 _\- Bom dia pra você também Severo. - Ela murmurou, ele só bufou e começou a despejar café em duas canecas. Pegando suas canecas foram para mesa._

 _\- Bom. Agora você pode falar o que tentando dizer?- ele perguntou finalmente._

 _\- Eu.. é - Ela gaguejou, colocando um cacho solto atrás da orelha e torcendo as mãos. - Eu estou grávida, Severo._

 _\- Você tem certeza, amor?- Ele perguntou._

 _\- Claro que eu tenho certeza, Severo! Fiz um teste trouxa_ _e_ _ainda pedir Ginny para realizar o feitiço. Deram positivo, todos eles. Não é maravilhoso?- Ela disse com uma felicidade que não cabia no peito._

 _\- Eu vou ser pai! - Severo não sabia o que dizer._ _Ele iria se tonar pai._ _Ele não conseguia descrever o quão feliz ele era, e Hermione deve ter notado isso quando ela soltou a respiração e o abraçou._

 _\- Precisamos conta pra sua mãe. – disse ela sorrindo._

 _\- Claro! Faremos isso juntos._

 _ **Flash back Off**_

\- Eu sinto muito, Eileen. – disse suspirando. Seus olhos estavam banhados com lágrimas.- nós íamos contar no natal.- A bruxa mais velha sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e segurou a sua mão.

\- Eu sou muito grata por finalmente ter um neto. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Nunca achei que esse dia ia chegar. - Eileen estava com o rosto radiante e Hermione mais calma. - Quero ver a cara da minha vizinha quando descobrir isso. Todos os dias ela joga na minha cara a quantidade de neto que ela tem! – Hermione sorriu pra ela.

\- sabe que eu sempre quis uma menina. – seu olhar era sonhador.

-Eu também, querida. Por isso nunca deixei que Severo cortasse os cabelos! - Hermione gargalhou e deixou-se ser distraída.

\- isso explica muita coisa! -Disse a bruxa mais nova ainda sorrindo. – você que o ensinou a separar as roupas no guardar roupa daquela maneira?

\- Não! Isso não é culpa minha.

\- Que bom, porque isso é muita frescura.

\- Tenho que concordar.

Os dias foram passando, o natal estava cada vez mais próximo. Hermione acordou bem disposta naquela manhã. No dia anterior ela havia recebido uma coruja de Severo dizendo que ele queria conversar com ela. Um pouco de esperança havia se acendido em seu coração. Sorrindo, ela saiu da cama e foi tomar banho. Depois de ficar pronta tentou tomar um café da manhã, mas a ansiedade não permitiu. Eileen insistiu em ir junto, porém ela não permitiu. Hermione aparatou em Hogwarts.

-Oi, Hermione! Que bom te ver. O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Não é nem oito horas ainda.- disse Hagrid cumprimentando-a. - o café já vai ser servido.

\- olá, Hagrid. É bom te ver também. Eu sei, mas eu não vim para o café. – Eles iam caminhando em direção ao castelo.- Eu vim para conversar com o Snape.

\- hum, claro. Então me despeço por aqui. Boa sorte e tenha um bom dia.

\- Bom dia para você também, Hagrid. Tchau. - Hermione suspirou fundo e foi em direção aos aposentos do Mestre de Poções, de fato ela ia precisar de sorte. Severo estava na porta de seus aposentos conversando com Minerva. Não demorou muito para se darem conta de sua presença.

\- Hermione, bom lhe ver querida. - elas trocaram um abraço.- vou deixa-los conversar. Até logo. - Hermione apenas assentiu.

Severo ficou em silêncio por um momento observando-a. Ela estava bem diferente da ultima vez que ele a viu. Aparentava estar mais magra e com leves olheiras. Por fim, a convidou para entrar. Eles se acomodaram e severo que quebrou o silencio.

\- Que bom que veio senhorita Gran- Hermione. – corrigiu-se. – Creio que não há uma melhor maneira de dizer isso. Então, vou ser bem direto.- Hermione estava imóvel. Um sentimento ruim se apossou dela.- Esse casamento foi um erro. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de mantê-lo.- seu olhar era gelado.

\- Por favor, não...- sua voz recusava-se a sair e o seu corpo tremia.- Você não pode fazer isso! – a voz de Hermione mal podia transmitir tamanha angústia.

\- Eu posso e eu vou senhorita Granger.- respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio.- Hermione, você é jovem e...

-Ah, então esse é o problema?- Ele observou os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas. Viu quando uma lágrima solitária fez um lento caminho pelo deu rosto.- Eu. Não. Sou. Mais. Sua. Aluna.- Gritou com desespero.

\- Você é jovem e tem toda uma vida pela frente. Eu não vou permitir que estrague sua vida comigo.- declarou mais calmo.

\- Estragar? – ela estava indignada.

\- Sim estragar. Esse casamento foi um... foi um erro. Isso! Não conheço palavra melhor que defina.

– Severo você sequer se lembra da gente! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

\- É a verdade. Você esta estragando a sua vida Granger.

-Quem esta estragando a nossa vida é essa sua ideia ridícula de separação. - Irritada, a bruxa lhe lançou um olhar severo. – Você não pode ta falando sério.

\- Eu nunca falei tão Serio, Granger.

\- Quem te garante que amanhã ou depois você não vá recuperar sua memória, heim? – sua voz tinha um fio de esperança. – E depois você vai acabar se arrependendo, Severo.

\- É um risco que tenho que correr.

\- Você está certo do que está fazendo?

\- Claro que eu estou. Eu sempre sei o que estou fazendo.

-Então é isso que você quer, não é?- perguntou mais que determinada. Ele apenas assentiu e afundou cansado na cadeira. Ela levantou-se e parou na porta.- Certo. Só se lembre que esta foi a sua escolha, não a minha.- bateu a porta e saiu.

Severo sentou-se pesadamente na cama. Cansado, ele passou a mão sobre os olhos. Uma dor de cabeça terrível o invadiu. Na sua mente as imagens de Hermione chorando ainda viam em sua cabeça. Ela se foi. Talvez esse fosse o melhor. Agora ele estava como deveria estar: Sozinho. Para ele, ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele tinha a plena certeza disso. Então, por que tudo estava parecendo tão errada? Maldição. Não dava mais para voltar atrás. Ele precisava e uma poção urgente.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione deixou Hogwarts o mais rápido que conseguiu. Os últimos acontecimentos a deixaram muito abalada. Ir para casa agora era a ultima coisa que ela queria. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha.

A sensação de areia fria sob os dedos de Hermione era agradável, embora não agradável o suficiente para fazer com que ela se esquecesse das ultimas horas. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, deleitando-se com o cheiro do mar. O vento frio, típico do inverno, fazia uma verdadeira bagunça em seu cabelo. Depois de minutos caminhando pela praia, sentou-se na pedra que serviu tantas outras vezes de descanso. Era seu lugar favorito. Para ali permitiu-se voltar no tempo.

 _ **Flash back on**_

 _5 anos atrás_

 _\- É tarde, Granger. Talvez também devêssemos ir._

 _\- Granger? Sério? Achei que já havíamos passado dessa fase, Severo._

 _\- Certo, Hermione. Podemos ir?_

 _\- Não é nem nove horas ainda. – disse fazendo sinal para o garçom e para trazer mais uma bebida._

 _\- Você não acha que já bebeu demais?_

 _\- Mas isso que é bom. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente. - Normalmente, é nesses momentos que temos alguma ideia maluca e faríamos algo que não faríamos normalmente._

 _\- Tem sido por algum tempo desde que eu fiz algo do tipo._

 _\- Bom parece que alguém esta chamando sua atenção naquela mesa.- disse ela apontando para uma loira alta que estava se insinuando para ele._

 _\- Ainda não bebi o suficiente. - ele brincou. – que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada com minhas mãos?_

\- _Elas são incrivelmente sexy. – Disse sorrindo._

 _\- Desde quando? Eu pensei que eram apenas mãos. – ele olhou seriamente para ela e disse. – Quem é você e o que você fez com Hermione Granger? – o sorriso dela caiu._

 _\- Eu realmente queria que um dia você pudesse me ver como mulher. E não como a menina que você deu aula anos atrás. -_ _Ela suspirou e pegou a caneca de cerveja novamente. – Talvez um dia você pudesse me dar uma chance. Isso poderia me fazer sentir especial. - ela finalmente disse. Ela encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se tola, de repente._

 _\- Hermione - ele murmurou. - Você já é especial. Talvez até mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. - Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mãos dela sobre a sua._

 _ **Flash back off**_

Quando chegou em casa, a porta se abriu e foi recebida por uma Eileen muito inquieta. Ela tirou as botas antes de na sala.

\- Então, como foi?

\- Estamos nos divorciando.

\- O quê? Hermione, você não pode esta falando serio. - Suspirando, Hermione se torceu até que seu corpo estava deitado no sofá.

\- O que me resta? - Ela olhou para o teto, incapaz de encarar a sogra.

\- Você tem certeza sobre isso, Hermione? – perguntou Eileen.

\- É o que ele quer.

\- E você concordou com isso? Tão facilmente assim?

\- Você devia ter visto como ele falou! Quando eu vi já havia concordado. – disse em lágrimas. – Já era tarde, eu não podia voltar atrás.

\- Oh, querida. – ele sentou-se próximo a Hermione de modo que ela pudesse acarinhar seus cabelos. – Como meu filho foi capaz de fazer isso com você e o bebê?

\- Eu, é... eu não... – gaguejou - Hermione tentou se enterrar debaixo das cobertas até que seu rosto estava escondido.

\- Você não disse! – Completou Eileen com um suspiro. – Eu te entendo, querida. Esta sendo muito difícil pra você. Eu vou falar com ele.

\- Não! Por favor! - Hermione lhe lançou um olhar desesperado. - Você não pode obriga-lo a permanecer casado comigo. Não quero força-lo as nossas vidas. Ele já foi obrigado a fazer muita coisa que não queria e eu não quero que isso se repita.

\- Mas e o bebê? – Perguntou Eileen tristemente.

\- Nós vamos sobreviver! – disse com os olhos banhados em lágrimas. – Eu preciso procurar uma casa.

 **Uma semana depois**

O Mestre de Poções andava furiosamente pelas masmorras. Severus suspirou levantando as mãos para esfregar as têmporas latejantes. Havia sido uma semana infernal. Conseguir prosseguir com o divorcio estava sendo mais difícil que ele imaginou que seria. Nenhum advogado queria prosseguir com o processo. Segundo eles, isso poderia manchar suas carreiras. E para piorar nos últimos dois dias ele teve lapsos de memória que o deixou confuso e atordoado.

Por não querer procurar a Medibruxa, ele rapidamente fez o seu caminho para a biblioteca e pegou todos os livros que ele poderia encontrar sobre perca de memória a fim de encontrar informações para ajudá-lo. Enquanto espreitava através das prateleiras, ele meditou sobre o assunto, quando uma realização bateu nele. Apesar de sua cabeça parecer que vai explodir não era só por isso que ele queria acabar com isso. No fundo, ele realmente queria lembrar-se de tudo. Queria que esses flashes de memória fizessem mais sentido. Depois de reunir o que achou ele resolveu voltar para seus aposentos.

\- Severo. – disse Alvo.

\- Alvo!- exclamou- Era o que faltava. – resmungou baixinho.

\- O que disse filho?

\- Achei que estaria na Itália. – contemplou o bruxo mais jovem.

\- Eu vim conversar com Minerva. Digamos que alguns imprevistos me fizeram voltar mais cedo, e, além disso..- Parou abruptamente quando o Mestre de Poções se encostou na parede e fechou os olhos.

\- Severo, talvez você deve visitar Madame Pomphrey.

\- Nããão... – falou rapidamente. – Não foi nada.

\- Como não foi nada, Severo? É visível que isso não é verdade. Você parece doente. – disse preocupado.

\- Alvo, você deve parar de meter o nariz no que não é de seu interesse! É irritate essa sua necessidade constante de se intrometer nos assuntos de todos. - ele rosnou.

\- Bem, você vai ter que me perdoar filho. Mas eu realmente acho que você parece doente. Mas se precisar de mim estarei aqui.

\- Eu estou bem. - Severo disse com os dentes cerrados. - Sinto-me perfeitamente bem. Agora ... deixe-me ir.

\- Ah, meu filho. Você não sabe o mal que esta fazendo pra si mesmo. – disse o ex diretor observando Severo se afastar.

Hermione andava em círculos ao redor da sala há mais de meia hora. Incapaz de permanecer assim por mais tempo acabou sentando-se e pegando seu pergaminho e sua pena novamente. Sim, Hermione tinha escrito tudo que ela precisava para enfrentar a nova vida.

Depois de deixar de lado a ideia de morar em Hogsmeade, Hermione considerou ir para o norte em busca de alugueis mais baratos. Essa era a única forma que ela conseguiu pensar para recomeçar. De acordo com suas contas, suas economias permitiriam viver um ano e meio sem ter que se preocupar. Claro que seriam tempos difíceis. Depois que o bebê nascesse ela teria que encontrar algo que conciliasse com a nova rotina.

Suspirando, Hermione pegou o ultimo jornal que faltava olhar os anúncios de habitações para alugar. – Por que é tão difícil encontrar uma boa casa? – perguntou-se em silencio. Ela era incapaz de se desfazer da carranca que havia formado.

\- ACHEI! – Falou mais alto do que gostaria.

\- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eileen apareceu na soleira da porta assustada.

\- Oh, desculpe se te assustei. Acho que eu achei. Olhe. Este aqui. – disse mostrando o anuncio.

\- Muito bonita, querida. Parece ser pequena. Mas tem seu charme. – disse pensativa. – Espera, em um bairro trouxa?

\- Sim, eu pensei que seria melhor. Depois que todos ficarem sabendo da separação a tendência é ficar ainda pior. Não quero que isso influencie o bebê.

\- Claro. Faz todo o sentido. Você sabe que vou estar com você, num é? Mas você tem certeza que não prefere ir pra França? A casa lá é enorme.

\- Eu quero ter o bebê aqui. Depois que ele nascer pode até ser uma opção.

\- Certo. Então melhor nos apressar. Vamos logo antes que alguém alugue. Eu ainda acho que você deveria ficar aqui.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Mamãe? – a criança puxou a manga da blusa de Hermione. – Por que eu não tenho um papai?_

 _\- É complicado meu amor. - Hermione Snape fechou os olhos e suspirou._

 _\- Mas onde está o papai? Eu também quero um papai! Todos os meus coleguinhas tem um. – a menina choramingou._

 _\- Eu sei, Filha. Venha aqui. – disse Hermione estendendo o braço. – Eu prometo que um dia você vai conhecer seu pai. - A menina franziu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava._

 _\- você jura Mamãe? – disse a menina um pouco mais alegre._

 _\- sim. Meu amor, eu juro._

 _\- Eu vou poder falar com todo mundo que eu também tenho um papai. - Sorriso forçado de Hermione caiu imediatamente._

Hermione abriu os olhos imediatamente. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração descompassada. Fazia dias que ela estava sonhando com essa menininha. E em todos os sonhos ela queria conhecer o pai. Por mais que fosse um sonho isso estava mexendo com ela de forma assustadora. Estava profundamente angustiada. Passando a mão pelo rosto percebeu que estava chorando novamente. E se esse sonho se tornasse realidade? Embora a menina fosse linda, ela não queria que a criança sofresse dessa maneira.

Tentando não pensar sobre isso ela lembrou-se das características que sua filha tinha em seu sonho. O nariz pequeno. A boca rosada, os olhos eram negros. Cabelos castanhos escuros muito lisos, iguais de Severo.

Na manhã seguinte, ela estava cansada. Totalmente esgotada. Ela ainda estava muito abatida. Mas também não era pra menos, com o que foi forçada a passar já era esperado.

\- Hermione, tem certeza que você esta bem? Você olhar mais abatida que o normal, querida.

\- Eu vou ficar bem.

\- Aquele sonho de novo, num é? - ela olhou para a xícara fria de chá, em seguida, passou os olhos para a sogra.

\- Como sabe? – sussurrou tristemente.

\- Apenas deduzi. Mas não se preocupe com isso. É apenas um sonho. – disse Eileen.

\- Bom, acho que esta na hora de começar a encaixotar as últimas coisas.

\- Parece que sim. Precisamos pegar terminas antes de escurecer. A transportadora chegará logo.

\- Esse é o único ponto negativo de morar em um bairro trouxa. – disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Se não fosse pra manter as aparências seria bem mais fácil mudar.

\- Isso eu concordo minha querida. Ninguém deveria passar por isso. É nessas horas que a gente ver o tanto de coisas desnecessárias que temos.

Suspirando, Hermione pegou sua varinha e organizou a mesa do café da manhã. Ela levantou-se para começar a endireitar os quartos principais.

 **Horas mais tarde**

\- Essa é a ultima caixa. - Hermione forçou a parar de chorar e se afastou, mas Eileen a puxou e a abraçou. - Sinto muito, eu vou acabar molhando o seu manto.

-Oh, querida. Eu sou uma bruxa se esqueceu? – disse divertida. Com um aceno de varinha o manto estava seco. - Hermione, olhe pra mim. Nós vamos começar uma vida nova agora e, acredite, na minha idade é algo surpreendente. – Hermione obrigou-se a sorrir como ela tinha tantas vezes no passado. – Eu vou levar essa caixa para o carro. Você tem certeza que sabe dirigir aquela coisa?

\- Sim. Claro que eu sei. – disse num sorriso triste. - Só vou buscar minha bolsa que esqueci lá em cima. – Parou e olhou ao redor. – Parece que foi ontem que eu entrei por essa porta.

 _ **Flash Back On**_

 _\- E então o que achou? – disse Severo com expectativa._

 _\- Essa casa é linda Severo. Eu nunca imaginei que sua casa seria assim tão..._

 _\- Tão clara pra um velho morcego das masmorras? – cortou antes dela terminar de falar._

 _\- Claro que não seu bobo. Tão organizada e bem decorada. Achei que os homens não ligassem pra essas coisas. – disse sorrindo._

 _\- Os homens que você conviveu não servem de exemplo, Hermione. – disse ele com um olhar sedutor._

 _\- Certo, talvez não sirvam mesmo. Mas não deixe que eles saibam disso. – disse ela se aproximando da janela. – Meu Merlim, esse jardim é lindo!_

 _\- Bom, então acredito que você não vá se incomodar de jantar lá fora. – disse ele um pouco hesitante._

 _\- Jura? Eu vou amar, Severo. – ele foi a encaminhando para o jardim. – Seus outros convidaram ainda não chegaram? – Hermione perguntou._

 _\- Talvez eu tenha esquecido de chamar os outros. – disse com um sorriso sedutor._

 _\- Então somos só eu e você? – perguntou Hermione sedutoramente e ele assentiu. – E eu achando que essa noite não poderia ficar melhor. – completou ela com seu melhor sorriso._

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

\- Hermione? Você ta bem?

\- Descupa, Eileen. Eu acho que acabei me perdendo nas minhas lembranças. – disse melancólica.

\- É compreensível, querida. Te espero lá fora.

Alguns minutos haviam passado e Hermione ainda não tinha saído. Eileen achou que ela precisava de um tempo para se despedir do lugar que morou por tanto tempo. Mas por precaução, resolveu olhar. A casa parecia silenciosa demais. Subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto. A porta do banheiro.

\- Meu Deus! Hermione! Querida fala comigo. – gritou desesperada.

Sua nora estava caída no chão do banheiro. Sua boca suja de sangue. E a testa ensanguentada. Mesmo desesperada, ela conseguiu reunir todo cuidado do mundo para levitar Hermione até a lareira. Pegou um punhado de pó de flúor e falou seu destino. Mas falhou miseravelmente, foi quando ela lembrou-se que devido à mudança a rede de flúor seria bloqueada na casa. Foi só nesse momento se recordou da chave de portal que tinha guardado pra visitar Severo.

\- Maldição. – praguejou Severo. – Isso é ridículo. Não tem praticamente nada de útil nesses livros. Pedaço sangrento de lixo. - Severus murmurou, ele permaneceu no seu assento folheando os outros livros que estavam sobre a mesa.

\- Boa noite, Severo. – disse o ex-diretor quebrando a concentração do Mestre de poções.

\- Ao que devo a honra, Albus. - ele respondeu, enquanto erguendo a cabeça para encontrar os olhos do mago mais velho.

\- Eu só estou aproveitando que estou em Hogwarts para pegar alguns livros para passar o tempo. Só fiquei surpreso em te encontrar aqui, Severo. Você sempre preferiu seus aposentos para fazer suas pesquisas.

\- Eu só quero levar o que eu vou precisar de fato. E, claro, aproveitar que os pestinhas foram para casa. – disse olhando para o mago mais velho. - Para alguém que já não vive aqui, você não acha que gasta tempo demais nesta escola, Albus? – O ex-diretor gargalhou.

\- Ah, meu filho. Você deveria saber melhor. – disse com um sorriso. – Eu realmente gosto de estar aqui.

\- Percebe-se. – disse bruscamente.

\- Severo, eu gostaria de conversar com você. Não hoje. Estou vendo que estar muito ocupado. Amanhã talvez. –continuou ele. - Isso é, naturalmente, a menos que você tem planos, Severo. 

\- Não, Albus, eu não tenho nenhum plano. - Severo pensou sobre isso por um momento e depois falou novamente – E o assunto seria?

\- O assunto é sua esposa! – respondeu seriamente.

\- Foi o que pensei. – contemplou.

\- Então até amanhã Severo. – Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Quando Albus saiu da biblioteca ele decidiu guardar os livros e ir para seus aposentos tomar uma poção pra sua dor de cabeça. Essas dores estavam ficando cada vez mais forte.

Eileen foi parar com Hermione em frente aos portões principais de Hogwarts. O ar estava fria, mal dava pra enxergar um palmo em sua frente. Ela enfiou as mãos no fundo do seu bolso, mas não conseguiu achar sua varinha.

\- Não pode ser, minha varinha!- Eileen tirou seu casaco e tapou Hermione - Alguém por favor? - gritou. – Alguém ajude! – tentou novamente.

Com muita dificuldade, Eileen tentou pegar Hermione para tentar leva-la em direção ao castelo, mas não obteve sucesso. Para seu alivio, os portões se abriram. Alguém a tinha ouvido.

\- Aqui! - Exclamou chamando atenção.

\- Senhora Prince! - Hagrid franziu a testa ao vê-la.

\- Hagrid! Ela precisa ir pra ala hospitalar agora. - seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o corpo ensanguentado de uma mulher.

\- Hermione! - então correu para Eileen e pegou Hermione em seus braços e correu para o castelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Severo caminhava em direção à enfermaria. A distância nunca pareceu tão grande. Maldita hora que seu estoque foi acabar. Desde cedo ele estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Na verdade, ele considerou que agora a dor de cabeça parecia ainda maior. Pelo menos os corredores estavam vazios. Ao se aproximar da ala hospitalar se deparou com Madame Pomfrey e com Minerva. Elas estavam visivelmente irritadas e, talvez, até mesmo preocupadas.

\- Francamente, Snape. O que tem na cabeça? – advertiu a Medibruxa.- você não um pingo de consideração?

\- Do que esta falando? Francamente mulher, eu só vim pegar uma poção para minha dor de cabeça infernal!- grunhiu Snape.

\- não se faça de desentendido. - falou a medibruxa com as mãos nos quadris .- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

\- Ah, claro. Isso tudo ainda é devido ao divórcio que pedi a Granger.-Sua expressão era indecifrável.

\- Eu estou me referindo a como você teve coragem de coloca-la pra fora da própria casa. Como pôde, Severo? O que está acontecendo com você?- Poppy estava muito zagada.- Como você pode fazer isso com a mulher que está carregando um filho seu?

Qualquer outra coisa que as bruxas iam dizer morreu em suas gargantas. Elas viram os olhos atormentados do homem diante delas. Silenciosamente, Severo abriu a porta da ala hospitalar e deu um olhar em toda sua volta e viu sua mãe sentada com a cabeça baixa, mas não disse nada. Percebendo que não havia ninguém na área comum da enfermaria, seguiu para ala exclusiva para os docentes. Hermione desacordada em uma das macas. Um sentimento de temor se enrolou na boca do estômago. Sua testa parecia estar enfaixada. De seu lado estava um curandeiro. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou sua atenção para Minerva. Eles definitivamente coversariam mais tarde. Ele saiu da enfermaria atordoado. Precisava de um tempo para pensar. E de preferência longe de tudo e de todos.

Eileen estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da enfermaria. Seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados. Mesmo que ela realmente queria se desmanchar um pouco mais, ela não podia. Precisava saber como estava Hermione. Poppy tinha a feito tomar uma porção calmante devido ao pânico de momentos atrás.

\- Eileen. – irrompeu Minerva. – Se sentindo melhor?

\- Sinceramente? Não tenho certeza. Eu só preciso saber como Hermione está.

\- Claro. É ... Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas o que aconteceu?

\- Eu.. eu não sei. Foi muito rápido. Mas tinha tanto sangue que eu me apavorei e.. – ela não chegou a completar a frase, foi interrompida pelo curandeiro.

\- Com licença senhoras. – disse o curandeiro.

\- Como ela está?

\- Ela vai ficar bem. – quando Eileen ia perguntar, ele completou. – Elas vão ficar bem, Sra. Prince.

\- Oh, graças a Merlim! – disse aliviada. – Espera, você disse elas?

\- Oh, sinto muito. Ainda não sabiam o sexo do bebê.

\- Eu vou ter uma neta. Oh meu Deus. – disse sorrindo e olhando para Minerva que também estava emocionada.

\- Parabéns querida! – disse abraçando-a.

\- Mas e o desmaio? – disse Eileen se recompondo.

\- O desmaio pode ter sido ocasionado pela exaustão, talvez o estresse possa ter contribuído. Ela precisa se cuidar mais para que não volte a se repetir. E a quantidade de sangue, como a senhora disse, foi resultado do corte profundo que a queda no banheiro causou. Digamos que está tudo sobcontrole, mas, essa noite, ela vai precisar ficar aqui. Precisamos fazer alguns exames.

\- Quando eu posso vê-la? – disse esperançosa.

\- Logo, Sra. Prince. Ainda hoje para ser mais exato. Mas antes precisamos realizar mais alguns exames. Agora se as senhoras me dão licença.

Já era noite quando Snape voltou ao castelo. Ao contrario do que ele imaginou, as dúvidas só aumentaram. Ele precisava de um banho e uma boa noite de sono. Mas duvidava que conseguiria dormir. Quando estava abrindo a porta dos aposentos Severo foi surpreendido por sua mãe. Ela se apressou e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás dela. Severo Snape nada disse. Sua mente girando em tumulto confuso.

\- Que diabos está acontecendo com você, Severo?!- disse sua mãe com o tom de voz exaltado.

\- Mãe.- Severo pestanejou.- Não quero que você se intrometa nisso!- advertiu. Eileen sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira.

\- Oh, querido. Acontece que eu já estou envolvida nisso. - Eileen estava começando perder a paciência.- Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, meu filho. Você é casado. Sua esposa esta grávida. E nesse momento ela está na enfermaria aos prantos.

\- Isso não...

\- Sinto muito. Mas você vai me ouvir! - Interrompeu Eileen. Sua expressão ficou ainda mais severa.- Eu compreendo que você esteja confuso. Não poderia ser diferente. Mas peço que analise melhor a situação, meu filho. Você tem uma linda esposa e um filho a caminho.- Eileen tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam.- Você não pode se precipitar!

\- Mãe, eu sou casado com uma ex-aluna e, no momento, todos sabem mais da minha vida do que eu. – falou com um traço de amargura.

\- não seja tão dramático, Severo. Você ama a sua esposa e seu filho. Só não se lembra. – disse suavemente.

\- só? – disse em um sussurro.

\- Ah, querido. Poderia ser pior. Você poderia acordar e não ter ninguém até hoje.- disse séria - acredite, Severo, ninguém quer viver sozinho para sempre.- Eileen suspirou e depois sorriu- Senti tanto a sua falta.- disse abraçando-o.- Agora olhe para mim. Acho que você tem um assunto para resolver com sua esposa. Ela ficará aqui essa noite, Poppy disse que será melhor. Boa noite, Severo. - deu um beijo no filho e se retirou.

\- Boa noite, mãe.

Depois de um merecido banho, Snape decidiu que era hora de se resolver com Hermione. Sua ideia inicial era deixa-la livre para conquistar tudo que podia. A dona de uma mente brilhante como a dela, não podia se prender a um velho rabugento como ele. Mas uma criança a caminho mudava tudo. Ele não podia deixa-los a própria sorte. Não podia cometer os mesmos erros que seu pai havia cometido.

Severo abriu a porta da ala hospitalar e estava vazia. Resolveu olhar na ala ao lado que era restrita aos funcionários, a observou na cama. Ela estava rodeada de travesseiros. Parecia ainda mais frágil do que quando a viu pela manhã. O rosto de Hermione era ainda mais pálido e coberto de lágrimas. O olhar que ela deu a ele fez seu coração partir em vários pedaços.

\- Acredito que tenha vindo acertar os detalhes do divórcio. - sussurrou ela.- Não se preocupe que vou sair da sua casa o mais rápido possível.

-Na verdade, eu quero que desconsidere o pedido de divórcio, Hermione.- o tom de Snape estava mais para ordem do que para pedido.- você esta grávida!

\- Não quero que fique comigo por pena, Severo. Eu vou ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem. – disse passando a mão na barriga. - amanhã mesmo vou procurar uma casa. Você já tomou a sua decisão. E deixou tudo muito claro.

\- Hermione, eu não vou permitir que você saia. – falou um pouco mais exaltado.- É um filho meu que você esta carregando. Isso muda tudo.

\- Isso não muda nada, Severo. Você já disse que não quer nada comigo.- seu olhar ainda era triste e sua voz saia com dificuldade.- agora saia que eu preciso descansar.

\- Me escute, por favor. Eu sei que não fui razoável. Mas tente me entender. Eu realmente achei que estava fazendo o melhor para você. - em sua voz tinha desespero.- Eu fui precipitado, eu sei. Mas, Hermione, nós temos que pensar nessa criança agora.

Severo suspirou, estava completamente esgotado. O dia foi longo e complicado. Hermione deslizou para o outro lado da cama deixando um espaço para ele se juntar a ela. Severo parou por uns instantes para pensar se ia ou não se sentar. Por fim subiu na cama e ficou ao lado dela. Um pouco desconfortável e sem jeito ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto da esposa. Sem pensar duas vezes ela se agarrou nele. Ele colocou seu braço ao redor de seus ombros, a outra mão segurando a cabeça dela. Ela começou a soluçar em seu pescoço, já podia sentir a camisa úmida.

\- Shhiii - Severo a acalmou. - Está tudo bem. Nós podemos fazer isso, Hermione.

\- Por favor, Severo. Não fale em me deixar de novo.- ela respirou fundo.- Eu não sei se posso aguentar. Você pode não se lembrar, mas me casei com o homem que meu coração desejou, o homem que eu amo ...- sua voz era tremula.- Eu não trocaria a nossa vida juntos por nada nesse mundo.- disse engasgando.

Enquanto ela chorava, Severo continuou a segurá-la. Mas ele ficou alarmado com seu estado de agitação.

\- Hermione, não é bom para você e nem para o bebê essa agitação toda. acalme-se. . ... - Ela aos poucos foi se acalmando. A respiração foi se tornando regular e os olhos se fechando.

Eles tinham muito coisa para conversar, mas essa não era a hora apropriada e nem o lugar certo. Quando finalmente os soluços dela diminuíram, ele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e inclinou o queixo até que seu olhar encontrou o dele. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e, com muito esforço, ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

\- Acho que eu preciso ir, Hermione. Você precisa descansar. - disse em um sussurro.

\- Fica aqui comigo, por favor. Eu não aguento mais ficar sozinha nessa sala.- Ela se aconchegou o rosto contra seu ombro.- ser sua esposa tem lá suas regalias, severo. Pelo menos tenho essa sala só para mim. E o melhor, ninguém vai nos incomodar.

\- Hermione!

\- Por favor, Severo.- choramingou.

\- tudo bem, Hermione. Agora durma. - Severo entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo. – Você só vai ganhar dessa vez porque estou muito cansado para discutir isso agora. – disse ele em voz baixa e suave. Ela deu uma pequena gargalhada e se aconchegou mais a ele.


	9. Chapter 9

Era ainda muito cedo quando Severus acordou. Ele olhou para Hermione, que ainda estava dormindo, e sentiu seu coração saltar uma batida diferente. Ele nunca havia se sentido dessa forma. Pelo menos não que ele se lembrasse. Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa e se virou para sair.

\- Você sabe que a ama. – disse o ex-diretor o assustando.

\- Eu não tenho ideia do que está falando, Albus.

\- Não é o que parece, Severo.

\- Se você quer realmente saber, eu me importo com ela, Albus. Ela esta esperando um filho meu. – disse um pouco desconfortável.

\- Meu filho, o que os seus olhos dizem valem mais que muitas palavras. Eu sei que você se importar com ela, mas é muito mais do que isso. – falou Dumbledore com convicção.

\- Atrapalho? – disse Eileen abrindo a porta.

\- Olá, mãe. Não atrapalha nada. Na verdade, chegou na hora certa. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas e necessito que você fique com ela até que ela acorde. – Eileen assentiu. – Até mais tarde. – disse saindo do quarto.

\- Então o que foi isso? – Eileen perguntou a Albus. – Ele parecia mais desconfortável que o normal. – disse sorrindo.

\- Talvez eu tenha dito algo que o ajude a enxergar o que para a maioria das pessoas é o obvio.

\- Claro que sim. – contemplou Eileen sorrindente.

Demorou pouco tempo para Hemione perceber que estava na enfermaria. As lembranças da noite passada chegaram pouco a pouco. Ela olhou para o espaço vazia ao seu lado com olhos tristes. O cheiro dele nos lençóis provava que não era apenas um sonho. Provavam que ele havia passado a noite com ela. Mas o motivo dele ter saído tão cedo estava a perturbando.

\- Ele precisou resolver umas coisas querida! – disse Eileen suavimente.

\- Claro. – Hermione respondeu.

\- Ele me pediu para que ficasse com você até que acordasse. Pelo que eu entendi ele passa aqui mais tarde. – os olhos de Hermione brilharam. - Hermione? – Eileen disse depois de alguns minutos e a tirou de seus devaneios. – Como esta se sentindo?

\- Um pouco melhor, mas cansada.

-De acordo com o Medibruxo, isso é normal querida. Nós podemos ir para casa ainda hoje. Eu tomei a liberdade de reorganizar a casa.

\- Claro. – disse quase num sussurro. – Mas será que isso é uma boa ideia, Eileen? E se ele se arrepender?

\- Ah, ele disse que vai tentar, então acredite. Severo não é do tipo de fazer o que não quer, não se engane. Ele pode até demonstrar o contrário, mas no fundo não é bem assim.

\- Senhoras, com licença.- disse o medibruxo entrando no quarto. – a Sra. Snape tem muitas visitas lá fora. Tenho certeza de que todos estão querendo saber como ela esta.

Tinha chegado o dia de ir para casa. Severo Snape tomou um gole de uísque com muita cautela. Os goles eram lentos e pausados. A ideia era ganhar algum tempo. Algo dentro dele dizia que não seria fácil se acostumar com tudo.

Hermione estava muito ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Estava convencida a fazer de tudo para ele se sentir a vontade. Ela estava muito preocupada com o futuro do seu casamento e para não atormenta-lo ia poupa-lo de suas perguntas irritantes. Contanto que ele também colaborasse, não poderia ser tão difícil. Mas o que ela podia esperar de alguém que só se lembrava da época que era nada mais que seu gorduroso e sarcástico Mestre de Poções? – Que Merlim me ajude- pensou. Ela ia precisar de toda a sua força para enfrentar isso. As memórias dele, de acordo com madame Pomfrey, iriam voltar por conta própria, só precisava de tempo suficiente. Eles tinham apenas que esperar e ver.

Eileen tinha trabalhado duro para deixar tudo em ordem para a chegada de Severo. Ela tinha que voltar para França, para resolver algumas coisas que estavam pendentes, mas logo estaria de volta. Hermione achou estranho, porém entendeu.

-Não tente parecer menos nervosa, Hermione.- ele advertiu.-Vai ficar difícil suprimir o desejo de tirar pontos da grifinória.

\- O quê?- sentindo-se infantil, ela bateu o pé.

-Nem mesmo em seu primeiro ano você era tão hesitante. - disse ele calmamente. - você tem certeza que já pode sair Hermione? O medibruxo disse que você teria que estar de repouso absoluto! – disse serio.

\- Eu preciso sair, Severo. O repouso absoluto era de pelo menos uma semana. Portanto, já passou. Não é como se eu fosse correr numa maratona. É só um jantar. Se eu ficar presa nessa casa mais um dia, eu vou enlouquecer.

\- Certo. Já sabe onde deseja jantar, senhora Snape?- ele parecia mais leve. Hermione apenas assentiu.

\- Severo, espere. – disse o parando. - Se você ainda quiser desistir, tudo bem. Se quiser dizer que essa ideia de tentar dar certo é estúpida e que você não quer fazer isso, eu te entendo. - Hermione disse sem encara-lo. - Estas últimas semanas têm sido muito difícil para você, eu compreendo. Não poderia ser diferente. Eu só não quero que você se sinta obrigado.

\- Eu quero fazer isso, Hermione. Confesso que ainda estou confuso, mas não duvide quando eu digo que quero que isso dê certo. Não estou sendo coagido a nada. -Severus caminhou em sua direção, e envolveu um braço em volta dos ombros. - Agora vamos.

\- Ok, mas antes me prometa que não vai fazer nada que não queira.

\- Nunca Hermione ... Nunca... - Severus murmurou contra sua bochecha – agora podemor ir? – ela assentiu.

Snape se empenhou para continuar sendo cordial. Escoltou Hermione para o jantar e tentou ser o mais agradável possível. Os inúmeros discursos de sua mãe ainda se repetiam na cabeça dele, ele não ia correr o risco de se tornar um homem morto antes do tempo. Teve todo o cuidado do mundo para manter distância de Hermione, apesar de suas inúmeras tentativas para seduzi-lo. Ele achava que era muito cedo para isso ainda.

Fazia alguns dias que Severo estava em casa. Hermione não poderia dizer que ele já tinha se acostumado com ela. Ele era sempre muito educado, tentava ser atencioso, mas faltava algo. Não estava totalmente entregue. Era como estivesse pisando em falso todo o tempo. Ela já não suportava sentir seu cheiro e não poder tocá-lo e não poder abraça-lo. Desde o episódio na enfermaria, ela não havia tido outro momento intimo com o marido. Ele optou por não compartilhar o mesmo quarto que ela. Toda vez que ela tentava se aproximar Severo, sutilmente, lhe evitava.

Hermione já estava começando a achar que o problema era com ela. Será que ele não a achava atraente? Ela decidiu que iria com tudo dessa vez, ela precisava dele. Se não conseguisse desistiria. Depois de incontáveis tentativas, ela não se humilharia mais na tentativa de conseguir um pouco de carinho.

\- Por Merlim, estou ao ponto de enlouquecer- sussurrou entrando na sala - Malditos hormônios. - esbravejou.

Severo estava em pé próximo à lareira. Quando ela avançou um passo na direção dele, fechando a curta distância entre eles, ele cambaleou para trás um pouco desconcertado. Ela aproximou-se mais e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço.

\- O quê?! - Ele gaguejou. Ele ainda estava sem jeito, não sabia como agir. Mas antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, ela o beijou. O beijo que era suave foi se intensificando. Porém, ela logo percebeu que ele não correspondeu.

Severo cautelosamente colocou as mãos em seus ombros e, ignorando o que seu corpo queria realmente fazer, empurrou-a para longe dele.

\- Hemione, eu não posso fazer isso. – disse ele.

\- Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você, Severo.- suplicou ela. - Por favor! - ela implorou, ele, entretanto, nada disse. Ela fechou a olhos e as lágrimas escorreram. Seu rosto era suplicante.- Era o fim – pensou ela.

Decidida a voltar pra o quarto, ela o soltou. Hermione tentou se afastar, mas Severo, com firmeza, a segurou. As lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo rosto de Hermione, uma dor forte consumia seu coração.

Por alguns minutos ele ficou a encarando, uma dor enorme atingiu sua cabeça. Uma tonteira o consumiu. Quando se deu conta, ele estava no sofá e Hermione segurava um copo de água. observou o brilho sumir dos olhos de sua esposa. Snape pegou o copo da mão dela e colocou na mesa de centro. Ele a puxou para si. Ela estava gelada e tremula.

\- você esta bem?- a voz dela era preocupada.

Ele apenas assentiu, sua voz não queria obedecer ao seu comando. Severo não conseguia nem respirar, muito menos encontrar as palavras para explicar o que havia ocorrido. Pelo menos não agora. Ele a trouxe para mais perto, prendendo-a contra seu corpo. Ela não recuou.

\- eu sinto muito, severo. Eu não queria...

-shhhhhhi ... Hermione, você não tem que se desculpar por nada.- disse ele apoiando o rosto dela em seu peito e acariciando o seus cabelos. Depois de algum tempo, ele levantou o rosto de Hermione e seus olhos se encontraram. O olhar dela era cheio de amor e ternura. Ele enxugou os últimos vestígios de lagrimas que persistiam em cair dos olhos da esposa. Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram e Severo descobriu que não podia lhe negar nada.


	10. Chapter 10

Eles passaram a tarde deitados no sofá. Hemione acabou dormindo nos braços de Severo. Foi muito difícil para Severo esquecer a cena que estava na sua cabeça. Todos os flash de memórias que ele tinha não fazia o menor sentido, mas esse era diferente. Na verdade era uma lembrança completa.

Flash Back On

\- Olá. – disse Hermione entrando na cozinha.

\- Oi, não me diga que já cansou deles? Minerva ainda está tentando te persuadir a aceitar a proposta? – disse a encarando. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que ele parecia bem interessado.

\- Ela é bem persistente. Ela ta me assustando. – falou sorrindo. – Posso te ajudar? Isso me ajudaria a ficar longe deles por alguns instantes.

\- Não. – disse decidido.

\- Tá, vou tentar de novo. – disse se aproximando e o beijando.

\- Não aqui, Hermione. – disse se desvencilhando dela. – Alguém pode entrar. – Ela fez uma cara triste e ele completou. – Eu passaria a noite toda te beijando, mas não estou preparado para expor nosso relacionamento ao público. Não agora. – percebendo que ela parecia um pouco decepcionada ele a beijou até que faltou o ar.

– Posso te ajudar? – Perguntou novamente sorrindo e o encarando intensamente.

\- Hermione, você é uma convidada. Seu lugar não é aqui na cozinha.

\- Oh, Severo! Isso foi muito gentil, mas não há necessidade de tal formalidade! Eu te ajudo com o jantar. Por favor, eu te imploro! – disse soando dramática.

\- Vou aceitar porque você esta insistindo demais. – disse sorrindo. – Já se decidiu se vai aceitar o cargo em Hogwarts? - Hermione franziu a testa.

\- Não tenho certeza! Pra falar verdade, eu estou com um pouco de medo. Se eu não conseguir controlar uma sala de aula? Se eu não der conta? É muita responsabilidade.

\- Se tem alguém capaz é você Hermione. Não tenha dúvida! E, além disso, Minerva ainda acha que você seria uma excelente adição para a equipe.

\- Obrigada ... Severo. – ela olhou pra ele. – agora me diz quanto Minerva esta te pagando para a propaganda?

\- Digamos que isso será usado no futuro. Claro que a ideia de te ter por perto é tentadora. – disse maliciosamente.

\- você fica ainda mais sexy quando fala assim! – disse ela se aproximando e o beijando. Entretanto, o beijo foi interrompido com algo caindo e alguém entrando.

Flash Back Off

A única coisa que ele lembrava no final da lembrança era o rosto de Minerva espontado. E foi com esse pensamento que ele permaneceu a tarde toda. Já era noite quando ele decidiu se levantar. Com cuidado, tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços dela. Porém, teve dificuldades. Seu rosto estava no seu peito e mãos enroladas em sua camisa. Lentamente deslocou o corpo dela para o lado. Os olhos de sua esposa se abriram. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e piscou algumas vezes para limpar a visão.

Ainda sonolenta, ela sorriu pra ele. Mas ao perceber que ele estava tentando afastar-se dela, o sorriso morreu. Ao se dar conta do mal entendido, Severo puxou-a novamente.

\- Eu estava pensando em fazer o jantar. – disse ele hesitante.

\- Não precisa fazer, deixe que eu faça. - sussurrou baixinho contra a sua pele. - Eu cozinho tão mal ao ponto de você querer fazer o jantar? – disse olhando para ele.

\- Na verdade, você me surpreendeu. Cozinha muito bem, Hermione.

\- Então está decidido! Eu que vou preparar. - sua voz era um pouco rouca de sono.

\- Não Hermione, você não vai. – Ela olhou para Severo novamente, ele sorriu e beijo-a na testa. – Apenas notei que você tem se segurado para não passar mal quando está próxima a qualquer comida. Nós precisamos cuidar disso, talvez uma porção seja a melhor solução. Mas temos que falar com seu médico antes. Apenas por precaução.

\- Posso ao menos te ajudar? – ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não. – respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Severo! – disse em protesto.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso, Hermione. – falou sorrindo.

Uma vez que eles tinha se levantado, Hermione optou por um banho antes de se juntar a Severo na cozinha. Depois do banho, ela parou na porta da cozinha, e , sorrindo, observou como ele, metodicamente, descascava as batatas. Era realmente adorável observa-lo. Sua postura, como sempre, era impecável. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. O sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto quando percebeu que ele não estava usando a aliança de casamento.

\- Você pode se sentar, Hermione. – disse ainda de costas para ela. - ou você está pensando em ficar ai me observando a noite toda? – disse virando-se para ela.

\- Oh, claro. – disse corando profundamente.

\- Como está tarde, não faremos nada muito demorado. Você já deve estar com fome.

\- Não é tão tarde assim, nem passou das nove. E eu ainda não estou com – o estomago dela roncou. – fome. – concluiu constrangida e ele sorriu.

\- Enquanto você estava no banho tomei a liberdade de decidir o cardápio desta noite. Optei por um purê de batatas, ervilhas e salsichão. A salsicha menos apimentada do que o normal, claro. E se você preferir, podemos servir com um molho de cebolas.

\- você sabe, o que decidir está ótimo.

Enquanto Severo fazia o purê, Hermione tentou fazer o molho de cebolas. Entretanto, os enjoos não permitiram. Severo a convenceu de apenas sentar e esperar que ele terminasse o jantar. Uma hora depois, a mesa estava posta e eles estavam jantando. A conversar fluiu tranquilamente, mas Severo percebeu que Hermione estava estranha.

\- Hermione, disse alguma coisa que te chateou?

\- oh, não. Claro que não Severo. – disse com desanimo. – Só um pouco cansada.

\- Eu tirei para cozinhar.

\- O quê?

\- A aliança, eu tirei para preparar o jantar. Você não tirava os olhos da minha mão, então imaginei que quisesse saber. – ela sorriu sem graça.

Após o jantar, eles juntaram as louças na pia, enquanto Hermione lavava os pratos, Severo enxugava. Assim que terminaram, ela pegou a aliança de Severo que estava em cima da pia e a colocou no dedo dele.

\- A onde ela deve estar. – disse beijando sua mão.

Logo depois, cada um para o seu quarto. Já era tarde quando a tempestade se formou. Hemione ainda estava acordada. Ela puxou o cobertor em volta de si, na tentativa de se proteger. Se existia uma coisa que ela odiava era uma tempestade. Os trovões e os raios lhe causavam medo. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo quando um trovão soou e uma luz forte entrou por sua janela. Ela tentava se acalmar, mas estava fracassando. Hermione estava acostumada a se aconchegar nos braços do marido, mas, infelizmente, não podia esta noite.

Ela tentou, miseravelmente, ocupar a mente com qualquer outra coisa. Mas a tempestade só piorava lá fora. Então, depois de tentar inúmeras vezes vencer o medo, ela preferiu buscar refugio do quarto de Severo. – seja o que Deus quiser – sussurrou. Com pressa ela se levantou e se dirigiu para o guarda-roupa. Pegou uma bermuda e uma blusa larga e se vestiu. Por cima jogou seu roupão.

Já no caminho para o quarto de Severo ela se perguntou se ele a colocaria para fora. Mas ela teria que arriscar só assim para ela conseguir dormir. A cada trovão que escutava era um pulo e um grito que dava. Quando enfim chegou a porta do quarto de Severo e ia bater ele abriu a porta.

\- O que exatamente você acha que está fazendo, Hermione? Não esta se sentindo bem? – o estrondo provocado por um trovão a fez pular em seus braços.

\- Eu morro de medo de tempestades! - falou afastando-se dele para olhar em seus olhos - Eu sinto muito se te acordei, mas não estava conseguindo dormir.

\- A tempestade começou a mais de uma hora! – disse ele, colocando um cacho atrás da orelha dela.

\- Eu tinha esperança dela parar mais cedo. – ela protestou e ele começou a rir. – Ei, não ria de mim. Acho que vir até aqui não foi uma boa ideia, vou voltar pro meu quarto. – furiosamente, ela se virou, mas ele a puxou.

\- Espere. Eu só estou surpreso de você ter esperado tanto tempo. – afirmou, observando-a. - Venha aqui. – suplicou, estendendo o braço pra ela.

\- Então você vai deixar eu ficar? – perguntou um pouco supresa.

\- Que tipo de marido eu seria se não deixasse? - Seu rosto se iluminou um pouco. No fundo ela acreditava que ele a mandaria de volta para seu quarto.

Ele a reuniu em seus braços e foi só nesse momento que ele percebeu que ela estava gelada e tremula. Severo podia sentir o coração dela golpear forte. Uma vez que eles entraram no quarto, ele se afastou de Hermione, levantou o cobertor para que ela pudesse se juntar a ele.

\- Não – advertiu quando percebeu que ela estava tirando a bermuda e a blusa que estava vestida – Hermione, não !

\- Não se preocupe! – disse ela bruscamente – não vou te violentar durante a noite, Severo. Por mais que seja uma ideia tentadora. – concluiu quase inaudível, porém Severo tinha conseguido entender perfeitamente. – Eu só não consigo dormir com essa roupa toda.

Ela entrou de baixo da coberta apenas de calcinha e sutiã e ficou de costas pra ele, mas depois de um estrondo, ainda maior que os outros, seguido de uma luz forte, ela apertou-se contra ele. Eles quase gemeram com o contato. Era pele contra pele, ela sentiu o corpo de Severo se enrijecer. Ele estava sendo emocionalmente tentado e Merlim sabia o quanto ela sentia falta daquele corpo. Ela esperou até que o corpo dele relaxou e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro. Pouco depois, eles finalmente caíram no sono.


	11. Chapter 11

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou com uma sensação de paz, sentia-se mais leve e muito feliz. Percebeu que Severo não estava na cama, mas viu que havia uma bandeja enorme de café da amanhã esperando por ela. Ela escorregou a coberta para baixo e levantou-se, pois precisava ir ao banheiro, sua bexiga implorava para ser aliviada. Abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com ele, seu marido.

\- Eu é.. bom, eu. – sua mente não conseguia formar nenhuma frase, seus olhos não despregavam do corpo seu corpo nu.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e ele congelou. Ele estava terrivelmente sexy com os cabelos molhados e a pele úmida. Os olhos de Hermione pareciam famintos e traçava cada polegada do corpo do bruxo. Assim que ele se deslocou para pegar a toalha os olhos dela voltaram para o rosto dele e ela corou depois de se dar conta do que havia feito. Ela suspirou, estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta e saiu. Ele olhou para onde ela estava ainda estático. Esbravejou por ter se esquecido de trancar a porta. Quando estava vestido saiu do banheiro.

\- Bom dia. – ela foi a primeira a se manifestar.

\- Bom dia. – falou sem graça. – desculpe Hermione. Eu me esqueci de trancar a porta. – disse um pouco constrangido.

\- Ah , Severo, não é como se eu nunca tivesse lhe visto pelado. – ela sorriu maliciosamente e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho.

\- Se quiser usar o banheiro – disse apontando para a porta.

\- Não, obrigada. Eu já fui, estava muito apertada para esperar.

\- claro.

\- Me acompanha? – perguntou ela.

\- É.. não. Eu preciso resolver uma coisa. – disse sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

\- Ah, Severo. Não precisa ficar tão sem graça assim. Esta tudo bem. – Ela respirou fundo. – Senta-se um pouco. Tome o café da manhã comigo. – disse insistentemente.

\- Não, talvez outro dia. – disse Snape rapidamente.

\- Tudo bem então. Talvez com o tempo você descubra que eu não sou totalmente intolerável. – disse cabisbaixo.

\- Hermione. – ele começou. – o que te faz pensar que eu te acho intolerável? – disse um pouco sem jeito. . O sorriso nos lábios dele disse-lhe que ele estava tentando aliviar o clima, embora estivesse um pouco sem graça. – Quer saber, eu vou tomar o café da manhã com você. Albus pode esperar.

\- Obrigada por isso, Severo. Mas você pode ir. Não precisa fazer isso. Eu estou sendo boba.

\- Eu faço questão! – disse ele. Ela se ajeitou na cama e começou imediatamente a remover alguns travesseiros para que Severo pudesse sentar ao seu lado.

Depois do café da manhã, Severo foi resolver alguns assuntos e Hermione foi para seu quarto para responder os pergaminhos que havia recebido e mandar um para Eileen. E assim que ela passou a manhã inteira.

Ela ainda não estava acreditando que já era véspera de natal. Como ela amava as datas comemorativas. Já era de tarde quando ela resolveu ir para a sala e encontrou o bruxo sentado na poltrona folheando o profeta diário. Pelo jeito ele parecia ter acabado de chegar. Ela encostou-se à soleira da porta, observou o local visualizando as futuras mudanças que aquele ambiente teria que sofrer. Sorriu por um momento imaginando o bebê engatinhando por ali.

Hermione foi levada para fora de suas reflexões quando uma grande coruja marrom bicou a janela. Ela fazia ideia do que podia se tratar, conhecia muito bem os donos daquele animal. Snape pegou o pergaminho e permitiu que o bicho voltasse para casa. A bruxa olhou pra ele e viu a carranca se formar.

\- É a coruja de Remo, Severo? - Perguntou Hermione já sabendo a resposta.

\- Sim, ele está reforçando o convite para o natal. - Severo suspirou.

\- Então - ela disse apreensiva - Eu suponho que nós vamos?! – ele nada respondeu - Você não deseja ir? - o indagou.

\- Não.

\- Como assim não? – insistiu.

\- Simplesmente não! – disse rigidamente.

\- Você não vai ao menos pensar? – soou um pouco desesperada.

\- Não, não é não. E se fizer mais alguma pergunta estúpida, a resposta também é não! – disse bruscamente.

-Eu não vou aceitar assim tão fácil, Severo. Isso não é algo para se decidir rápido dessa forma. – era como se ela estivesse falando sozinha, Hermione estava começando a ficar impaciente. - Todos vão ficar felizes com a sua presença. O seu afilhado esta contando com sua presença a meses. E..

\- Minha resposta ainda é não. – a interrompeu.

\- Você prometeu a ele um voo de vassoura. O primeiro voo dele... – sussurrou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Você não tem o poder de me dizer o que fazer. Então aquela história de não me obrigar a fazer o que não quero era papo furado? – disse bruscamente, mas pelo olhar magoado de sua esposa ele quase se arrependeu, mas não admitiu.

Hermione o encarou e, em seguida, curvou-se sobre o pergaminho que estava diante dele analisando-o.

\- Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?- Hermione sentou-se lentamente, mas nada foi dito. – Não foi papo furado! Mas isso não envolve só nós dois, envolve uma criança. Ele pode não compreender muito bem a situação. Ted é seu afilhado e está esperando esse momento a muito tempo. Eu tenho algumas coisa pra fazer- disse se levantando. - Mas saiba que vamos discutir isso mais tarde. - cuspiu ela, indignada.

-Não há nada para discutir!- disse exasperado - Eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta desse tipo de coisas, Senhorita Granger!

\- Nossa, pelo que parece voltamos às formalidades. Formidável. – disse ironicamente.

\- Você sabe que não foi intencional. - Snape suspirou. - Isso é tudo?

\- bom, é uma pena. Eu ficaria muito feliz com sua companhia. – ela se levantou e dirigiu-se ao andar de cima.

Severo não tinha a intenção de ser tão mal-humorado com ela, mas obriga-lo a ir a onde ele não queria era inadmissível. Suas lembranças dos anos de comensal estavam muito frescas na memória. Ele nunca mais se sujeitaria a fazer nada obrigado.

Snape passou a tarde no seu laboratório de poções tentando fugir de Hermione. Ele não queria ter aquela conversa com ela de novo. Não estava escrito em lugar nenhum que ele era obrigado a passar o natal com os Lupin. Só de imaginar que os Wesleys poderiam estar lá, começava a sentir dor de cabeça. Será que um jantar somente os dois não seria suficiente? Ele suspirou resignadamente e passou a trabalhar em algumas poções. Havia várias garrafas espalhadas pelo balcão. Ele cuidadosamente manuseava cada poção. Severo estava rotulando uma por uma. Era uma tarefa chata, porém necessária.

Quando saiu do laboratório já era um pouco tarde. A casa estava silenciosa e não havia sinal de Hermione no andar de baixo. Ele olhou pela janela e viu um homem se aproximar. Logo que reconheceu a pessoa em questão, seu bom humor desapareceu e um terrível pensamento lhe ocorreu. Não, não podia ser. Era alguma alucinação que estava tendo. O homem se aproximou ainda mais e Snape pôde confirmar que não era coisa da sua cabeça. Ronald Wesley estava na sua porta.

Severo deixou a sala o mais rápido que conseguiu, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Mas quando se deu conta já estava abrindo a porta do quarto de Hermione.

\- O que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo? - ele rosnou. Hermione olhou pra ele tentando entender o que se passava.

\- O que foi? Por que está tão zangado comigo? Estou apenas me arrumando.

\- Você realmente acha que eu vou permitir que vá sem mim? - Sua voz estava afiada.

\- Achei que havia ficado muito claro que eu iria com ou sem você, Severo. – disse com determinação.

\- você perdeu a cabeça? Não fica bem uma mulher casada sair por ai sozinha. Droga, Granger. Com o Wesley você não vai! - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo furiosamente e derrubou todo que estava sobre a penteadeira de Hermione causando um enorme estrondo.

\- Ah, claro. Então, esse é o problema. E eu feito uma idiota acreditando que você estava se preocupando comigo. Eu não acredito que você esta dizendo isso, severo. – Hermione não o permitiria agir assim com ela.

\- Você esta achando que eu sou algum idiota? Que sou do tipo de homem que toleraria deixar a esposa sair com o ex-namaradinho da escola? - seu tom era mais ameaçador do que ele já havia usado com ela antes. – Pois fique sabendo que não sou, Granger. Eu não tolero amantes na minha porta. Eu só quero saber por que você faria isso comigo e tão publicamente.

\- Severo Tobias Snape, não fale assim comigo e me solte, você esta me machucando! – Ele não tinha percebido que a balançava pelos braços e havia prendido-a fortemente na parede. Quando a soltou, as marcas dos seus dedos eram visíveis, possivelmente ficaria roxo. - Eu sou sua esposa e exijo mais respeito. Eu NUNCA teria um amante. E o Rony não foi meu namorado. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu posso ter perdido a memória, mas eu não sou cego, Granger. – disse atordoado e sentando-se na cama.

\- Está é a briga mais ridícula que já tivemos! - fechando os olhos com força, Hermione respirou fundo. Ela estava ficando pálida. – Severo - ela sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. - Eu sou livre para ir onde eu quiser, a menos que você tenha mudado de ideia e tenha decidido me acompanhar. - disse baixinho, tentando achar os seus olhos. - Mas acredito que não seja o caso.

Ela levantou-se, lançou-se um encanto para esconder o inchaço dos seus olhos e a marca de dedos em seus braços. E, em seguida, colocou os brincos. Ela pensou seriamente em não ir, no entanto, eles não iam se resolver. Não hoje. Talvez ficar complicaria ainda mais a situação. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado novamente.

\- Severo - Ela estendeu a mão e segurou seu queixo. - você realmente, no fundo do coração, acha que eu poderia lhe trair com o Rony? - Ela não conseguiu esconder a dor que a falta de uma reposta havia causado. – Você realmente não me conhece. Quer saber, eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia a gente aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido. - disse se desmanchando em lágrimas novamente. - Essa historia de tentar fazer dar certo foi precipitada. Eu entendo, eu não respeitei o tempo que você precisava. Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora! – Vendo que ele não teve reação alguma, concluiu que essa era a melhor decisão. Levantou-se e saiu batendo a porta.


	12. Chapter 12

Ei, gente. Obrigada pelos favoritos! Até breve. Boa leitura.

Snape não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali sentado olhando para o nada. Ele ainda estava com raiva. Por mais ridículo que parecesse concluiu que estava com ciúmes do Wesley. Em toda sua vida ele nunca imaginou que pudesse voltar a ter ciúmes de alguma mulher, não depois de Lilian. Mas sentiu que era ainda pior, não era só ciúmes. Era uma forte angústia que estava tornando-se desesperadora. Tomou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando, inutilmente, se acalmar.

Severo olhou para o retrato caído no chão, viu como Hermione parecia feliz ao seu lado. Era isso! Ele não ia ficar em casa enquanto um cabeça oca poderia estar tirando casquinha de sua esposa. Ele deveria esta ao lado dela e não o Wesley. Sem contar que tinha a tal promessa para o garoto de Lupin. Estava decidido ele iria para o jantar. Essa história dela ir embora era ridícula. Ele iria atrás dela. Com toda a certeza ela estaria nos Lupin.

Assim que Severo tomou banho, foi até seu armário pegou uma calça e a camisa que parecia ser a preferida de Hermione. Junto com a camisa veio um embrulho. Olhou para o embrulho vermelho com fita dourada em suas mãos e deduziu que era um presente seu para Hermione. Tal dedução veio a se confirmar graças a um cartão que estava ao lado. Pegou o presente pôs em cima da cama e, em seguida, cuidadosamente, ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo deixando-o do jeito que ela parecia gostar. Por fim calçou os sapatos.

Com um aceno de varinha o presente de Hermione e sua vassoura estavam reduzidos. Guardou em seu casaco, desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta. Seus olhos esvoaçavam para ao arredor da casa. Havia alas anti-aparatação dentro de seus terrenos. Sem esperar por mais nada, Snape correu para o ponto mais próximo e aparatou.

Na casa de Remo era uma noite típica de véspera de natal. A sala estava decorada, a mesa estava farta de comida e todos estavam ao redor da lareira esperando dar meia noite. Se Hermione dissesse que ela estava prestando atenção no que Ronald dizia ela estaria mentindo. Os picas-piscas na árvore de natal pareciam mais interessantes.

A campainha tocou. Mas Teddy que estava descendo as escadas foi mais rápido. Só não conseguiu abrir a porta por sua falta de altura. Seu pai veio logo atrás dele para ajuda-lo. Sorriu quando viu quem era. No rosto do menino se formou um olhar feliz e satisfeito.

\- Tio Nape, eu sabia que você vinha! Todo mundo disse que não, mas eu sabia. - disse orgulhoso.

O menino estendeu os braços para o padrinho. Foi a hora que todos ficaram apreensivos. Exceto Ronald que o olhava como se achasse impossível Snape pegá-lo. Tinha um olhar de "Ele não vai fazer isso". Surpreendentemente Severo escovou o cabelo do menino e o pegou.

\- É bom te ver Severo. – o anfitrião manifestou-se calorosamente.

\- Eu prometi, não prometi? – disse olhando para o pequeno.

\- Foi o que eu disse. – contemplou Teddy com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ainda com Teddy em seu colo cumprimentou a todos. Olhou para Hermione, ela dividia um pequeno sofá com o ruivo. Por um momento ela pareceu totalmente alheia a sua presença.

\- Muito gentil de sua parte guardar um lugar para mim Senhor Wesley.

\- Com licença, Hermione. Fique a vontade Snape. Minha mãe me ensinou a ceder o lugar aos mais velhos.

\- Rony, por favor. Hoje não. – disse Hermione e virando-se para o marido completou - Em casa conversaremos Severo.

\- Como quiser senhora Snape. – disse encarando o ruivo.

O jantar logo foi servido. Sentados a mesa, todos pareciam muito alegres. Teddy não deixou Severus por nenhum estante. A noite estava sendo agradável. Com o termino do jantar, todos estavam novamente sentado a lareira jogando conversa fora.

Eram em datas como essa que eles viam como tinha valido a pena tudo que tiveram que passar.

\- Hermione, eu juro que se eu não tivesse visto, não acreditaria. – comentou Tonks divertida – quem imaginaria que uma heroína de guerra se tornaria cúmplice de uma assaltante?

\- Calma lá. – Remus se manifestou – Quem diria que ela teria como cúmplice uma velhinha?

\- Oh, por favor! Nós já passamos por isso. - fingiu estar indignada.

\- Você realmente obrigou a velhinha a isso? Esperava mais de você, esposa! – brincou Snape.

\- ah, não. Por favor, não escute eles. - Hermione sorriu para o marido - Eu só queria ajuda-la! Eu não sabia que ela estava assaltando o supermercado. – disse divertida. - Sinto muito se eu tento ver o que é de melhor nas pessoas.

\- ah, Mione. Falando assim vou achar que ainda acredita em papai Noel. – exclamou Ronald.

\- Não tem Papai Noel? – perguntou Teddy alarmado. Ronald recebeu um olhar de Hermione. Até então ele estava ocupado brincando com os presentes que havia ganhado.

\- Você não ouviu direito, filho. – Remo ficou desconcertado.

\- Ele disse que não tem papai Noel! – Teddy disse pesadamente, seus olhos estavam ficando marejados.

\- Querido, o tio Ronald se enganou. – disse Tonks, tentando amenizar a situação.

\- Teddy, você sabe que o papai Noel existe. Pense um pouco... quem mais entregaria os presentes? – Severo puxou Teddy para mais perto e enxugou as lagrimas dos olhos do menino. - Honestamente, Wesley, eu esperava mais de você. – ficava difícil dizer o que era mais vermelho, se era o cabelo ou se era o rosto de Rony. - Não fique ai com essa cara, vamos diga a verdade ao menino.

\- Huuum, Teddy, a verdade é que eu me confundi. - Severo revirou os olhos involuntariamente. - É isso. Foi uma pequena confusão. – disse sem graça. – Papai Noel existe sim. Desculpe Teddy.

Ver Severo atencioso com o afilhado aqueceu o coração de Hermione. Ela queria guardar aquele momento para sempre. A mão dele estava nas costas de Teddy fazendo movimentos circulares com a intenção de acalma-lo, porém o menino ainda parecia chateado. Hermione aconchegou-se mais perto deles, beijou a testa de Teddy e a bochecha de Severo. Ela aconchegou-se ao peito do marido e ficou assim por alguns instantes.

\- Acho que seria um ótimo momento para o passeio de vassouras de vocês.

\- podemos tio nape?

\- na verdade, nós devemos.

Lá de baixo Hermione percebeu que o garotinho parecia decididamente orgulhoso de si mesmo e Severus não parecia diferente.

-Mamãe, mamãe, você me viu? Eu fiz isso! Eu fui bem alto! Papai foi mais alto do que nós. Mas nós fizemos mais manobras.

\- Isso é maravilhoso, querido, estou tão orgulhosa de você! Mas agora você precisa ir pra cama. - Nesse momento Teddy olhou um pouco decepcionado.

\- Teddy – disse Hermione se abaixando para ficar da altura do menino. – seu padrinho pode lhe por na cama! O que acha?

\- Siiiim! – o garoto pulava de alegria.

\- Certo, então vamos lá então. – disse Snape carregando o menino no colo.

Logo depois Hermione subiu as escadas e parou em frente à porta do quarto do sobrinho. Com muito cuidado pressionou seu ouvido contra a porta.

\- Boa noite, Teddy. – ela ouviu o marido falar. – durma bem!

Quando ele abriu a porta lá estava ela. Eles se encaram por uns instantes.

\- Eu sinto muito por mais cedo. – ele quebrou o silencio. – Não foi minha intenção.

\- Severo. – disse ela o cortando.

\- Não, Hermione. Por favor, me escuta. Eu.. é .. a nossa briga realmente foi ridícula e desnecessária. Eu não tinha o direito de te tratar como eu tratei. E eu vou entender se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara. Mas por favor, me dá uma chance. Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. – completou quase num sussurro.

\- Severo, está tudo bem. Vamos pra casa? – ele assentiu. – Foi uma ótima noite de natal. – ela o parou e o encarou. - Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Eu quero que você nunca duvide disso. – disse o beijando.

Hermione ouviu vozes fracas e alguns ruídos. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sendo carregada em uma maca. Ouvia muitas vozes, mas a luz a impedia de enxergar de forma clara. Não demorou muito e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

Snape caminhou em direção à porta, mas não teve coragem de bater. Ficou assim por alguns minutos. Quando ele havia decidido que era melhor voltar para casa ele se virou e deu de cara com uma mulher que não conhecia. Pelo menos não que ele se lembrava.

\- Olá, Senhor Snape. Achei que o senhor não viria. Onde está sua esposa? Entre o jantar já está sobre a mesa. Por um instante eu achei que só seria os três essa noite. – A mulher falava mais rápido do que um papagaio. - Até o Wesley que nunca rejeitar comida não quis ficar. Veio deixou o presente do Teddy e saiu às pressas, disse que tem uma pessoa o esperando para viajarem. – O rosto de Severo caiu. - Ele parecia feliz. O Senhor esta bem?

\- Sim. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Eu só vim para deixar esse presente. Se você puder entregar para mim eu ficaria agradecido. Eu realmente tenho que ir. – ele estava desnorteado.

Sem esperar pela resposta Severo se foi. Ele observou que, por alguma razão que não podia explicar ou que não queria admitir, seu mundo pareceu acabar. Ela tinha ido embora com o Wesley. Ela realmente havia deixado-o.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou. Olhou ao redor da sala, pelo que estava vendo era um hospital. Ela tinha que estar em algum tipo de sonho, pois ela não se lembrava de como havia parado ali, mas alguma coisa a dizia que aquilo infelizmente era real.

\- Que bom que você acordou! Você está se sentindo bem? - A enfermeira perguntou. Hermione podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz.

Uh ... - Hermione gaguejou. – Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou assustada.

\- Oh, desculpe. Eu sou a enfermeira Susan Thopsom e sou responsável por você.- disse atenciosamente. - Como é o seu nome querida?

\- Hermione. Hermione Sn... Hermione Granger. – completou.

\- Você veio ontem a noite Sra. Granger. Uma ambulância te trouxe. Você foi encontrada desmaiada. Uma pessoa que estava no local relatou que a senhora foi vitima de um assalto. As câmeras não estavam funcionando. Os delinquentes a jogaram nos trilhos.

– foi nesse momento que ela lembrou-se da noite anterior. Logo concluiu que a noite perfeita de natal não havia passado de um sonho.

Flash Back On

Noite anterior

Após bater a porta de seu quarto ela foi atender Ronald. Ela não fazia ideia do que ela poderia esta querendo numa hora daquela. Mas não o deixaria esperando, seria muita falta de educação.

\- Oi, Rony. - Hermione sorriu brevemente enquanto gentilmente o convidou para entrar.

\- oi, Mione. Desculpe por vim a essa hora, mas não pensei em mais ninguém. Devo esta atrapalhando.

\- Não, não realmente. Mas como eu posso te ajudar? Senta-se! – disse acenando para o sofá.

\- Não obrigado. Eu só queria... – parou quando viu que ela não parecia bem. – Hermione o que houve com você? – perguntou preocupado.

\- oh, nada. – disse disfarçando.

\- Não é o que parece. Tem certeza? – insistiu.

\- Sim! Eu só estou um pouco cansada. – disse lhe dando um fraco sorriso.

\- Bom, se você esta dizendo. Eu queria saber se você tem alguma porção para enjoo. Eu vou levar uma amiga comigo para os Estados Unidos, mas ela não aguenta voos muito longos. Como é véspera de Natal eu não achei nenhum boticário aberto.

\- Claro que tenho. Espere um momento que vou buscar. – ele assentiu. Depois de alguns instantes ela voltou.

\- Aqui está. – disse entregando-o dois frascos.

\- Nossa Mione. Muito obrigado. Quanto eu te devo? – disse se encaminhado para a porta.

\- Não me deve nada, Rony. Fico feliz que eu tenha ajudado.

\- Então fico te devendo essa. Feliz natal, Mione. – disse abraçando-a e se despedindo.

Era excepcionalmente tarde, Hermione tinha reunido alguns de seus pertences para ir embora. Ter insistido em algo que no fundo ela sabia que não ia dar certo foi um erro. Severo não estava pronto para isso. Ele precisava de um tempo e ela não havia respeitado. Ela passaria a noite na casa de Remo e de manhã bem cedo, antes mesmo de eles viajarem, ela iria para França. Iria ficar com Eileen pelo menos por enquanto. Ia ser melhor assim. Era assim que deveria ter sido.

Ela estava tão abalada que ir de flú a deixaria ainda pior. Aparatação não era uma opção. Logo concluiu que ir de metrô era a melhor opção.

A noite estava tão fria que seus dentes batiam. Ela envolveu o casaco ainda mais. A estação estava praticamente vazia. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Os últimos acontecimentos passaram diante dos seus olhos desenfreadamente. Uma de suas mãos ainda estava em seus braços, segurando o casaco firmemente ao seu redor. Quando se deu conta, sentiu ser empurrada. Tudo ficou escuro.

Flash Back Off

\- E o meu bebê? – ela estava apavorada e as lágrimas já estavam jorrando pelos seus olhos. - O que aconteceu com meu filho? – ela começou a sentir muitos tremores.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

\- E o meu bebê? – ela estava apavorada e as lágrimas já estavam jorrando pelos seus olhos. - O que aconteceu com meu filho? – ela começou a sentir muitos tremores.

\- Se acalme! Por favor. – seu corpo estava se convulsionando...

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que mal deu tempo da enfermeira chamar ajuda. Foi só meia hora depois que Hermione voltou a si.

\- O que aconteceu? Por favor, me fala. – perguntou ela com a respiração descompassada.

\- Não se preocupe! Os tremores e os calafrios são manifestações relativamente comuns na recuperação da anestesia. – disse ela suavemente. – E antes que você se exalte novamente, esta tudo bem com o bebe, querida. – Hermione olhou pra ela como se não acreditasse.

\- Tem certeza? – a enfermeira assentiu. – oh, Graças a Deus! – disse com as mãos no ventre.

\- Nós não sabemos explicar como. Geralmente é no terceiro trimestre que quando ocorre queda ou contusões na gestante, existe maior risco para o bebê, já que estar maior e mais exposto. – disse seriamente. – Mas no seu caso, mesmo com tamanha gravidade, não aconteceu nada. Pode considerar um verdadeiro milagre, Sra. Granger. – Hermione assentiu. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Sua mãos não deixaram seu ventre por nenhum instante.

\- Tem algo que você queira relatar?

\- Eu.. eu não sinto minhas pernas. – disse num sussurro, mas desesperada.

Ela beliscou, por cima do lençol, sua perna com força e esperou. Nada aconteceu. Ela beliscou sua coxa e observou que nada aconteceu novamente. Hermione beliscou uma e outra vez, esperando um resultado diferente. Mas novamente, nada aconteceu. Sentiu-se começando a entrar em pânico.

\- Calma, não faça isso. Nós tivemos que te aplicar uma anestesia. A queda acabou lesionando muito suas pernas. Ficará tudo bem. Será uma recuperação longa, mas ficará tudo bem. - Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela ainda chorava muito. – no geral, como está se sentindo?

\- Minhas costas doem. Doem muito. – disse com dificuldade. – muita dor de cabeça. Meus braços estão doloridos.

\- Tome! – disse a enfermeira lhe empurrando cinco comprimidos e um copo de água. – Isso vai te ajudar. Um deles é um calmante. Essa agitação toda não vai te fazer bem. Só mais uma coisa, querida. Eu preciso saber o nome de algum parente. Seria bom para que pudesse te fazer companhia.

\- Os que poderiam estar aqui já devem estar viajando. Não tem ninguém.

\- Nem seus pais?

\- Eles morreram faz alguns anos. – contemplou.

\- Sinto muito. – disse arrependida.

\- Está tudo bem. – soou triste.

\- eu vou te deixar descansar. Logo trago algo para você comer. Mais tarde eu volto para te dar seus outros medicamentos.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou para encontrar-se igualmente cansada. Mesmo com os medicamentos, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona, estava totalmente esgotada. Nunca havia se sentindo daquela forma antes. Ela precisava sair dali. Precisa ir ao St. Mungus, só assim se recuperaria rapidamente.

Aproveitando que estava só no quarto, tentou invocar um patrono mesmo sem varinha. Mesmo que com a varinha era mais simples ela havia treinado muito sem ela. Mas foi inútil. Tentou inúmeras vezes, entretanto foi como se a magia não estivesse ali. Foi do mesmo jeito que ocorreu naquela madrugada. Mas de madrugada ela havia tentando um simples lumus e não tinha conseguido. Na hora ela achou que fosse por ter tomado tantos calmantes. Porém, vendo que estava na mesmo situação ela já não tinha tanta certeza. Ela estava ficando desesperada. Nada fazia sentido. Como isso podia está acontecendo?

Ao tentar se acalmar ela notou que estava que estava com uma agulha preso em sua mão. Provavelmente era soro.

\- Só agora que eu me lembrei como eu odeio hospitais! - ela disse fracamente enquanto ela começava a tentar tirar a agulha de sua pele.

\- Não, sra. Granger. Você precisa disso.- disse a enfermeira entrando no quarto.

\- Estou bem agora e não estou com dor. - argumentou.

\- Não, você não está bem. Sua pressão está alta querida. Sinto muito, mas o soro tem que permanecer. – disse pacientemente. - É bom ver que finalmente está acordada.- disse a enfermeira apontando para o homem atrás dela.

\- Sra Granger, meu nome é Trevor. – o médico finalmente falou - e eu sou o médico responsável pela cirurgia em suas pernas.

\- Olá, Doutor. O que exatamente vai acontecer agora? - Hermione perguntou. - Eu não quero estar aqui. Quando vou poder sair?

\- Bom... a cirurgia foi realizada com sucesso. Mas só vamos saber dos próximos passos quando o efeito da anestesia passar cem por cento. O que nós usamos uma anestesia com uma potência mais elevada, devida a gravidade do acidente. Mas algo que eu posso afirmar é que você precisara de fisioterapias.

\- Já que a senhora não ter nenhum parente que podemos entrar em contato, a sua alta pode demorar um pouco mais. – disse a enfermeira.

\- É verdade. – constatou o Dr. Trevor. – Agora eu preciso ir. Tenho outros pacientes para atender. Mas, se precisar, não hesite em me chamar, sra Granger. Qualquer dúvida que tenha minha equipe estará disponível. – Hermione assentiu. – Você vem? – perguntou a enfermeira, mas já se dirigindo a porta..

\- Daqui a pouco, Dr. Trevor.- ele assentiu e se repitou. – Sra. Granger, suas..

\- Por favor, me chame de Hermione. Tenho a impressão que vamos nos ver muito ainda.

\- Sendo assim você pode me chamar de Susan. – Hermione assentiu. – Então, Hermione, acho que você deve saber que suas coisas foram recuperadas. Não sei se tudo, isso só você poderá conferir. - Aqui está disse ela entregando a bolsa Hermione. Olha, daqui a pouco venho lhe dar os remédios e o almoço.

Quando enfim Susan saiu, Hermione deu um longo suspiro e soltou um soluço. Ela queria que tudo aquilo não fosse verdade. Queria estar em casa com o marido. Queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. A vida dela estava desmoronando e ela não podia fazer nada. E pra completar a situação, sua magia havia sumido sem nenhuma explicação. Ela realmente queria que isso não passasse de um pesadelo, mas ela estava ciente que não era. Então ela fez a única coisa que podia fazer que era chorar. Chorou desesperadamente. E lembrou-se de quando havia se machucado e ele havia cuidado dela. Ela queria tanto que ele estivesse com ela naquele momento.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Ela teve uma lesão acima do tornozelo direito. Foi apenas um pequeno corte, mas a região estava muito ralada e vermelha. Ele tomou seu tornozelo em sua mão e se inclinou, pressionando um beijo bem suave. Ela suspirou. Não demorou muito para ele curar a ferida e apagar qualquer marca que pudesse mostrar sua existência._

 _Seu joelho também estava levemente ferido. Outra vez, ele pressionou um beijo suave para o inchaço antes de usar sua magia para curá-lo. Sem querer machucá- la ainda mais, Severus se pôs ao seu lado delicadamente e beijou sua testa. Ele ouviu um suspiro de Hermione, mas mesmo assim ela não disse nada._

 _Ela estava envergonhada por ter tentado aprender voar sem vassoura, assim como ele, mesmo ele sendo contra essa ideia. Ele, com toda sua paciência, tentou ensina-la. Mas ela falhou._

 _Quando levantou seu rosto, Severus percebeu que ela estava chorando novamente. Seus olhos estavam cheios de emoções. Ele se abaixou e escovou seus lábios. Identificou mais uma lesão, esse era um pequeno corte acima do lábio. Severus curou-o. Lá ele pressionou o beijo ainda mais carinhoso, demorando um momento antes de se afastar._

 _\- Sinto muito, meu amor - ele disse calmamente. – Eu devia ter sido mais cauteloso. Eu devia ter impedido o acidente... eu não percebi que..._

 _\- Sssshhhiii - ela sussurrou, o interrompendo, antes que ele pudesse tentar falar novamente ela completou. – Eu devia ter te escutado. Eu não estava pronta ainda._

 _\- Ainda sim, Hermione. Era minha tarefa evitar acidentes. – ela suspirou novamente. - Acho que é melhor você tentar descansar. – disse suavemente, levantando-se._

 _\- Fica aqui comigo, por favor! Eu vou me sentir melhor._

 _E ele a envolveu em seus braços. Seu rosto ficou enterrado na curva do se pescoço. Ele a segurou ao seu lado, ouvindo o som de sua respiração por muito tempo antes de ele também adormecer._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Snape acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. O gosto do álcool em sua boca era mais do que perceptível. De repente, ele percebeu que não estava em sua cama e que não estava sozinho. Abriu os olhos e observou que de fato não estava só. De seu lado havia uma mulher que visivelmente era jovem. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e sua pele muito branca.

Quando olhou para sua mão ainda com sua aliança de casamento, um grande peso caiu sobre sua cabeça. afastou-se dela, ofegando. Se pegou pensando na noite anterior.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Uma mistura de raiva, ciúmes e arrependimento o cercava. Em casa era o ultimo lugar que ele gostaria de estar. Tudo lá a lembrava, a mulher que o deixou e foi embora com outro, grávida de seu filho. O pub era de longe o melhor lugar para a situação em questão. Estava ficando tarde agora, mas isso não o impedira de permanecer. Para ele, a vida estava novamente mostrando quem que mandava._

 _Ele estava prestes a pedir outro firewhiskey quando percebeu uma presença atrás dele._

 _\- Desculpa, mas posso me sentar nessa cadeira. Não há nenhum outro lugar disponível._

 _\- Claro. – ele disse para a bruxa e se virou para sua bebida novamente._

 _Ele a ouviu pedir uma bebida antes de se perder novamente em seus pensamentos. Ele voltou para sua realidade quando percebeu que a mulher ao seu lado parecia esta chorando._

 _\- Com licença. Você esta bem? – Perguntou sem pensar. Logo percebeu que isso não era algo que seu antigo eu diria. Provavelmente a mandaria procurar outro lugar para chorar. Mas no fundo ele sabia que já não era assim._

 _\- Desculpe, estou te atrapalhando, não estou? – disse ainda chorando._

 _\- Não. Não está. – disse sinceramente. - Meu nome é Severus Snape. - disse ele, oferecendo a bruxa um lenço._

 _\- Sou Celiny Cooper. Eu te conheço. Trabalha em Hogwarts, certo? – ele assentiu. - Eu trabalho para o Ministério! Obrigada pelo lenço. - disse ao feiticeiro, que assentiu. – Desculpe é que eu perdi a minha mãe. Éramos só nos duas. – sussurrou._

 _\- Sinto muito! – ela assentiu._

 _\- Eu..Eu não estou sabendo lidar com a perda. – disse chorando um pouco mais._

 _\- Ninguém sabe fazer isso. - Seus olhos varreram a mulher, de fato ela estava devastada._

 _\- Eu preciso de mais uma bebida. – disse ela procurando algum garçom._

 _\- Eu faço questão de pagar essa rodada. – disse ele amigavelmente, fazendo sinal para o barman, que caminhou até eles._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Depois disso ele não se lembrava de muita coisa. Lembrava-se de que haviam ficado conversando. Além disso, lembrava-se que a voz dela era uma voz muito bonita. Mas analisando a situação isso não deveria ter acontecido. Ele não se lembrava de como havia parado ali na cama com ela.

Ele estava furioso por sua esposa ter fugido com o Wesley e, por isso, entrara em um pub para beber. Na véspera de natal, após voltar da casa de Lupin ele havia feito a mesma coisa. Mas vendo aquela mulher ali com ele, viu o quanto a situação havia saído do seu controle. Ele não deveria ter chegado tão longe. O mais rápido que conseguiu, reuniu suas roupas que estavam jogados e se vestiu.

Ele observou que o apartamento era pequeno, mas organizado e podia dizer que era de bom gosto. Ele alcançou a porta, abrindo-a. se deparou com um grande lance de escadas. Sem pensar duas vezes a desceu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vinte cinco dias depois**

Eileen não tinha noticias de Severo e Hermione a dias. Todas as corujas que ela havia enviado nos últimos dias haviam voltado da mesma forma que mandara. Um sentimento horrível havia se apoderado dela. Sem pensar duas vezes voltou para Londres.

A casa estava um desastre. Livros estavam por toda parte da casa, as cadeiras estavam viradas, a mesa quebrada e o espelho em pedaços.

\- Deuses, o que aconteceu aqui? – Eileen estava horrorizada.

Foi quando finalmente Snape apareceu na sala. Ele estava pálido. O cabelo mais oleoso que o normal. Para ela, ele estava uma bagunça absoluta. Em suas mãos e em suas vestes pareciam ter sangue seco. Com o cheiro que ele exalava ela concluiu que fazia um bom tempo que ela não se banhava ou que trocava de roupa. Seu rosto estava obscuro.

\- Meu filho, o que aconteceu? Cadê a Hermione? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Granger foi embora! - Severus finalmente olhou para cima e rosnou.

\- O quê? Severo você não pode esta falando sério!

\- Estou. Estou falando muito serio. Ela foi embora com o Wesley.

\- O quê?

\- É isso que você ouviu. Granger e eu nos desentendemos nos últimos dias. Ela deve ter se cansado de estar casada com um velho como eu! - Severus rosnou alto. - Como você vê, na primeira oportunidade, ela fugiu com o amante!

\- Certamente, você não vê a gravidade da situação meu filho. Eu tenho certeza que isso não é verdade. Não pode ser possível. Hermione nunca faria isso. - A voz de Eileen saiu com um tom de frustração. – Ela não faria isso, Severo. Muito menos levando a minha neta assim!

\- Neta? – Eileen assentiu.

Snape ficou em choque com a revelação. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. E com sua varinha consertou duas cadeiras que estavam viradas e acenou para que sua se sentasse. Sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira e suspirou.

\- Eu não queria que ela soubesse daquela forma! Ela tinha idealizado tantas vezes como seria aquele momento. Ela queria saber qual era o sexo do bebê, mas queria que você estivesse presente. Então resolvi não contar. A gente sempre acha que vai ter tempo e olha só. Não é bem assim que acontece. – Quando se deu conta seu filho estava ajoelhado em sua frente e com a cabeça em seu colo. Foi a primeira vez que o viu tão vulnerável.

\- Severo, por favor, acalme-se, meu filho! – Eileen estava tentando ser forte. Sua voz era gentil. Mas por dentro ela estava tão vulnerável como ele.

\- Severus, por favor, diga-me exatamente o que aconteceu. – Perguntou ela calmamente, mas sua voz estava quebrando.

Hermione estava deitada naquela cama de hospital, estava exausta, o dia tinha sido extenuante. Ela havia acabado de realizar a primeira sessão de fisioterapia. Ao contrário do que ela pensou, foi muito cansativo. Ela respirou fundo, o mais fundo possível. Ela precisava ser forte. E seus pés doloridos a lembravam constantemente. Os seus movimentos teriam que estar recuperados.

Lembrou-se de como ficou assustada quando viu suas pernas depois do acidente. Estavam inchadas, com tonalidades roxas e com muitos pontos da operação. O osso havia quebrado em três partes. Os médicos haviam colocado haste e alguns parafusos para que o osso colasse.

Ela pensou no quão rápido teria sido sua recuperação se estivesse aos cuidados de um curandeiro. Madame Pomfrey a teria ajudado em um piscar de olhos. Mas ela não tinha alternativa. Nem magia ela conseguia fazer. Ela havia analisado por semanas esse misterioso sumiço de seus poderes. Mas, assim como as outras vezes, não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

Eileen andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Ela precisava falar com Hermione. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Essa história toda não tinha nexo nenhum. Ela conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que ela não faria algo assim. Ela precisava localiza-la o mais rápido possível.

Ela percebeu que seu filho amava Hermione. Ele havia se apaixonado por ela novamente. Mas a idéia de ter tal comoção por alguém era terrível para Severo. Ele realmente a amava, mais do que ele mesmo imaginou. Porém, ele só se deu conta do quão grande era esse sentimento quando ele ficou sentado sozinho na véspera de natal esperando que ela voltasse. Mas quando se deu conta que ela não voltaria saiu para beber. Severus odiava a idéia de que, mesmo não percebendo na hora, ele tinha estragado completamente a única coisa boa em sua vida. Seu filho odiava Hermione por, de acordo com ele, ter ido embora com outro, mas também se odiava por ter dado motivo para isso.

Ela foi até o quarto de Hermione e pegou um fio de cabelo que estava em sua escova de pentear. Com isso ela poderia rastrear a nora. Ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Eileen estava com um mau pressentimento. Tinha alguma coisa errada e ela precisava saber o que era. Com toda essa cofusão ela se pegou pensando no dia que conhecera Hermione.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _A principio Eileen havia achado estranho que seu filho queria lhe apresentar a namorada. Ele nunca tinha feito isso. Em todos esses anos, a única mulher que ela sabia que seu filho tinha sentimento era Lilian Evans. E agora lá estava aquela linda jovem em sua frente._

 _\- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem. Eu tenho que colher alguns ingredientes do jardim. Logo estou de volta. - Severus tocou no ombro de Hermione, deu um aceno para sua mãe e então caminhou lentamente em direção ao jardim._

 _\- Então você deve ser Hermione! – disse Eileen gentilmente. Hermione parecia estar nervosa._

 _\- Sim, sou eu Senhora Prince. - ela respondeu timidamente._

 _\- Pode me chamar de Eileen, Hermione. – disse suavemente. - Severus me falou muito sobre você. – completou. Hermione sorriu._

 _\- Ele é muito importante pra mim senh... Eileen. - Seu sorriso era radiante. – Talvez até mais que ele imagina._

 _\- Estou feliz que ele conheceu alguém que pode fazê-lo feliz. Ele é um bom homem, Hermione. Embora às vezes ele não acredite._

 _\- Eu não tenho dúvida disso._

 _\- Ele teve uma vida muito dura e complicada! Eu sei que sou a culpada. Seu pai era um monstro. Eu deveria ter o protegido mais. Eu realmente falhei._

 _\- Por favor, não fale assim. Severo é um homem maravilhoso. Eu sei que isso é influência sua. Apesar das circunstâncias, a senhora fez ótimo trabalho. - Eu ...- gaguejou quando tentou encontrar palavras para fala. – Eu não mudaria nada nele. Pra mim ele é perfeito. Eu amo o seu filho._

 _Elas não puderam evitar as lágrimas._

 _\- Acho que nós precisamos nos recompor. Eu jurei que iria controlar minhas emoções antes de falar. Eu falhei miseravelmente. - Ela começou a sorrir mais uma vez antes de falar. - Meu filho nunca mais vai te trazer aqui se souber que te fiz chorar._

 _\- Agora é um pouco tarde, eu já sei o caminho! – exclamou sorrindo._

 _Severo parou por um momento, ele estava parado na soleira da porta observando a interação das duas mulheres. Ele pegou a conversa no final, mas estava feliz por elas estarem se entendendo._

 _\- Não sei, mas não tenho certeza se foi inteligente apresentar vocês uma pra outra. – A voz de Severo era quase um sussurro enquanto falava. Ele estava sorrindo pra elas._

 _\- Você já foi mais inteligente, meu filho. – Seus olhos brilhavam de diversão._

 _\- Eu tenho que concordar com sua mãe, Severo. – Hermione disse sorrindo._

 _\- Por que vocês não veem comigo para cozinha. Podemos tomar um vinho enquanto eu preparo a nossa refeição. – contemplou Eileen._

 _Eles a seguiram para cozinha. Tiveram um almoço mais que agradável. Depois daquele encontro, Eileen teve certeza que eles foram feitos um para o outro e nada no mundo iria separa-los._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

\- Mãe...- Severo começou, mas ela não olhou para ele. – Mãe. - ele disse de novo, limpando a garganta. Ela ergueu os olhos e percebeu que ele estava na porta. – O que esta fazendo no quarto dela?

\- Eu precisava vê com meus próprios olhos meu filho. – Snape assentiu. - Eu não sei como vamos fazer isso, Severo. - ela disse desesperadamente. – Mas precisamos encontra-la. Ela precisa voltar pra casa! Elas precisam voltar.

\- O que você vai fazer? - Perguntou ele.

\- O que for preciso! - ela sussurrou


	15. Chapter 15

**Um mês depois**

\- Você parece cansada, Susan. – disse Hermione.

\- Bom, estava bem ocupada lá em cima, esse hospital está um caos hoje! Eu acho que surgiu uma nova virose. Há vomito pra todo o lado. Nós estamos sem leitos. - Hermione assentiu. - Em que você tem tanta preocupação? - Susan perguntou. -Você não parece bem, Hermione.

\- Eu ...- Mas ela perdeu as palavras, então ela colocou as mãos em seu estômago. - Eu sei que pode parecer besteira, mas não era assim que eu queria descobrir o sexo do bebê. Eu queria que meu marido e minha sogra estivessem aqui. Foi isso que tínhamos combinado, mas acho que o destino tem outros planos para nós.

\- Não fique assim! – disse Susan. – Você finalmente vai saber se é menina ou menino! Empurrando alguns cabelos atrás de suas orelhas, Hermione assentiu. - Vai ser um dia feliz. – Completou Susan.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos para que Susan auxiliasse Hermione e a colocasse na maca, disponibilizasse tudo que fosse necessário para a médica que iria realizar a ultrassonografia.

\- Olá. – disse a doutora entrando no quarto. – Meu nome é Chloe Davies, Sra. Granger. Vamos começar o procedimento?

\- Sim, por favor, doutora.

A médica empurrou o lençol para baixo, expondo o estômago de Hermione. Com uma luva espalhou o gel e começou a mover o aparelho.

\- O bebê estar completamente formado, Hermione. - O monitor estava perto dela, ela podia ver, mesmo que a imagem não estivesse completamente clara para ela, conseguiu ver a imagem do seu bebê. – a cabeça, o corpo, os braços e as pernas estão no tamanho adequado para o tempo de gestação. – A doutora mexeu tentando achar uma posição melhor posição. – Eu estou tentando agitar o bebê para que ele possa se mover para uma posição que possamos ver o sexo. – a médica tentou por mais alguns minutos. – Senhora Granger, infelizmente, da posição que ele esta eu sou incapaz de distinguir o sexo. Nós podemos tentar outra vez.

\- Claro. – disse enxugando as lágrimas de sua bochecha.

\- Pronta para ouvir o coração? – Hermione assentiu prontamente. Ela estava tão nervosa e ansiosa que mal conseguia falar.

Alguns ruídos foram ouvidos antes do quarto ser inundado com o som do batimento cardíaco do bebê. Hermione começou a novamente chorar. Pra ela, era o som mais lindo que ouvira em toda sua vida.

\- O nascimento esta previsto para o dia 16 de julho. Com o que eu pude constatar tudo parece bem no que diz respeito ao desenvolvimento do bebê, Hermione. Neste momento, a única coisa que recomendo é que você tome mais água. No mínimo 2 litros por dia. Você tem pouco fluido o que o deixa com pouco espaço. Mas tirando isso, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Continue assim.

Quando Severo entrou em seu laboratório, Eileen já estava encolhida sobre uma poção mexendo com muito cuidado que não havia percebido que ele já estava de volta. Não querendo interrompê-la, simplesmente ficou ao lado da porta até que ela tivesse terminado.

\- Stasis! – Eileen disse como ele acenou com a varinha sobre o caldeirão. De repente as bolhas que já estavam fervendo estavam congeladas no lugar e o caldeirão foi movido para uma prateleira ao longo da parede. - Voltou cedo querido. Eu queria adiantar a poção.

\- Albus queria saber sobre minhas pesquisas atuais. – ela assentiu. - Posso te ajudar? – Perguntou hesitante.

\- A poção de detecção esta quase pronta, Mas eu ainda preciso de Sangue de Rês-ma!

\- Isso não deve ser um problema, eu tenho alguns ingredientes estocados no porão. Eu posso olhar se tem, porém se não tiver posso passar no boticário. Tem alguns ingredientes que estão em falta eu teria que ir lá de qualquer forma.

\- Ótimo, Severo. Depois é só colocar nesse objeto junto com o fio de cabelo de Hermione e ele nos levará onde ela está. – disse mostrando um vidro pontudo que parecia ter em seu lado uma espécie de botão.

\- Eu vou procurar no porão.

Eileen estava examinando as notas sobre a poção. Sua testa franzida em profunda concentração. Eles estavam tendo muitos problemas com os componentes desta difícil poção. Entretanto, lá estavam com a poção praticamente concluída. Só faltava o fio de cabelo de Hermione, mas Eileen queria ter certeza que a poção estava correta.

\- Então? – perguntou ele e limpou a garganta uma vez para chamar sua atenção. - o que você acha?

\- Estar perfeita! Todo trabalho que tivemos valerá a pena. - Respondeu Eileen com entusiasmo. – Pronto para testa-lo? - Severus assistiu.

Com muito cuidado, eles acrescentaram o fio de cabelo e fecharam o recipiente. Juntos apertaram o pequeno botão, mas nada aconteceu.

\- Bem, parece que ela não quer ser encontrada. - Severus disse frustrantemente esfregando a testa. – Ela deve ter colocado alguma ala de proteção. – quando percebeu que sua mãe estava ainda em silêncio, olhou ao redor do laboratório, mas ela não estava.

Ele andou pela casa inteira em sua busca, quando olhou pela janela a avistou sentada no jardim.

\- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou, ela negou com a cabeça.

\- É frustrante acreditar que tudo vai dar certo e no momento simplesmente nada acontece. Eu sei que não tivemos sorte Severo, mas eu não vou desistir assim tão facilmente. – Severo apenas suspirou.

\- Mamãe, a senhora Prince esta aqui na sala! - Ginny gritou para sua mãe. – Logo ela estará aqui! – a menina sorriu.

\- Claro! Obrigada, senhorita Wesley.

Quando não conseguiu obter nenhum resultado com a poção, Eileen acabou indo novamente fazer uma vizita a casa na qual elas haviam alugado, porém, como das outras vezes, a casa estava fechada e com nenhum indicio que morava alguém ali. A principio aquela casa era suspeita de onde Hermione poderia esta, entretanto, depois de inúmeras vizitas, ela concluiu que estava errada. E agora lá estava ela na toca. O jeito seria saber onde morava o menino Wesley.

\- olá, Eileen. - Molly Weasley entrou pela sala e foi em sua direção.

\- Molly. – saudou a abraçando.

\- Sente-se, quer um pouco de chá? – Perguntou Molly prontamente.

\- Não, Molly! Muito obrigada. – disse docemente. – Eu estava aqui por perto e então resolvi parar.

\- Que bom que parou, fico feliz em te ver. Não sabia que estava em Londres. Ah, me desculpe se demorei na cozinha. - Ela parou e olhou ao redor para ver se alguém estava assistindo. - Mas Ronald volta hoje dos Estados Unidos, segundo ele, tem um comunicado importante pra nos dar. Ele nos disse que tem uma namorada. Do jeito que estão os jovens eu não duvido nada que já estão esperando, se é que você me entende.

\- Oooh! - Eileen respondeu e fingiu um sorriso. – Eu posso imaginar. Soube que ele é um ótimo jogador de quadribol! Você deve estar orgulhosa. – Molly assentiu orgulhoso. - Presumo que elas vão se hospedar aqui na toca?

\- Não. – disse um pouco desanimada. – Bem que dizem que criamos o filho para o mundo.

\- Sei bem como é o sentimento, Molly.

\- Eles vão The Belgrove Hotel. Acho desnecessário, temos espaço o suficiente aqui. Eu disse a ele, mas ele me ignorou.

\- Assim são os filhos... – disse Eileen. - Perdoe-me, Molly, mas acho que eu não vim numa boa hora não é? Você deve ter mil afazeres antes deles chegarem.

\- De maneira nenhuma, Eileen. Eu me recuso a deixa-la ir embora. Quanto tempo que não vem a minha casa? A três anos? Quatro talvez.

\- De fato.- Ela se inclinou para mais perto sorrindo. - No entanto, não quero atrapalhar, você precisará se preparar ... eu posso voltar outra hora. O que não faltará é oportunidades! – Molly suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, Eileen, mas fique sabendo que se não aparecer eu vou buscá-la. - Molly e saiu pela porta da frente.

Quando ela se afastou o suficiente da Toca, Eileen começou arquitetar um plano para conseguir um encontro com Ronald Wesley.

Grunhindo, Severo interrompeu sua preparação de poção e foi abrir a porta.

\- Você?! - A sobrancelha de Severo levantou-se e ele olhou para mulher em sua frente


	16. Chapter 16

\- Você?! - A sobrancelha de Severo levantou-se e ele olhou para mulher em sua frente. - O que você esta fazendo aqui, senhorita _Cooper_?- Severo exclamou.

\- Severo, eu não tenho aonde ir! - As lágrimas começaram a cair.

\- E seu apartamento? – perguntou sem entender.

– Eu fui despedida do Ministério... e o apartamento é apenas para os funcionários... todas a minhas economias foram gastas no funeral de minha mãe. Eu sei que você não pode me receber ... eu sei ... eu tenho certeza que você não quer ter que ... É só que eu não tinha outra escolha ...- Ela parou enquanto seu corpo tremia de frio.

\- Não tem mais ninguém que possa permitir que você passe a noite em sua casa?

\- Eu não tenho ninguém. – disse fungando.

\- Eu não posso. - Ele respirou fundo. – Minha situação é complicada. Não fica bem, para todos os defeitos eu sou casado.

\- Claro – assentiu e logo espirrou repetidas vezes. – Então, eu devo ir. - as lágrimas em seus olhos eram ainda mais brilhantes. Então ela se virou.

Ela parecia devastada. Sua roupa parecia completamente molhada. Ela parecia esta ficando roxa de frio. Ele não entendeu por que ele sentiu a necessidade de deixa-la ficar para a noite. Ele deveria dizer não! – pensou em silêncio enquanto ela se afastava.

\- Por favor, não vá! Eu ... posso permitir que fique para noite, mas apenas essa noite. Isso vai causar problemas suficientes pra vida toda.

\- Obrigado, Severo. - pousou a mão em seu ombro, mas não resistiu e agarrou-se a ele, como se ele fosse uma grande fonte de calor, seu corpo estava tremendo contra ele.

\- Senhorita Cooper, eu ... eu não tenho certeza de que isso seria apropriado. – sua voz era tensa e seu corpo estava rígido.

\- Desculpe, eu não pensei direito. Muito obrigada, Severo. Eu não sei como posso te agradecer.

\- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Eileen havia assistido toda a interação enquanto se aproximava.

\- Essa é a senhorita Cooper, uma conhecida minha e ela ficará para a noite. – disse apontando para a mulher ao seu lado. – Senhorita Cooper, essa é a senhora Prince, minha mãe! – disse se virando para a ruiva. – Eu preciso conversar com ela, mas você pode subir. O quarto de hóspede é o segundo a direita.

\- Tudo bem! - ela disse calmamente. – Obrigada novamente. - Ele apenas assentiu.

Após observar a mulher subir as escadas virou para encará-lo.

\- O que é isso? – falou furiosamente

\- Ela é apenas uma conhecida. Não tinha onde passar a noite, não tive coragem de deixa-la La fora nesse frio.

\- Conhecida? Pra cima de mim, Severo? Desde quando essa mulher é sua conhecida?

\- Mãe, por favor, hoje não foi um bom dia. – argumentou.

\- Severo, o que você esta pensando? Eu pensei que você era mais inteligente do que isso! Ela sabe que você é casado? – Eileen estava exaltada.

\- Mãe. – começou, mas foi interrompido.

\- Pelo amor de Merlim, Severo! Não me diga que você tem alguma coisa ou teve alguma coisa com essa mulher?! E a Hermione? Essa mulher não pode ficar aqui. – disse indignada.

Severus sabia que para ela deixa-lo em paz, ele teria que ser cruel. Seu coração sangrou quando ele olhou para ela friamente. Mas ele estava tão cansado de tudo isso que precisava ser duro.

\- É a minha casa, e ela é minha convidada. Ela fica o quanto quiser. E enquanto a Hermione, isso não está funcionando para mim por mais tempo. Ela tomou a decisão dela, foi embora na primeira oportunidade. É hora de seguir em frente. - disse ele, mas por dentro estava se remoendo. Esse não era sua vontade. – Por que eu deveria esperar por ela? – disse bruscamente.

\- Porque você deve! - Falou duramente. - ouça-me - disse ela, e ele olhou para cima para encontrar seus olhos. – Eu não criei um filho para agir como um canalha. A Hermione é sua esposa e essa casa e tanto sua quanto dela. E você, meu filho, deve respeita-la. E até que Hermione apareça você deve a ela o devido respeito. Eu realmente espero que você repense o que acabou de dizer, não foi nada agradável. Eu entendo que seu dia não tenha sido agradável, mas não sabemos como está sendo o de sua ESPOSA. O dela pode estar sendo muito pior, Severo. – disse consertando a bolsa que insistia em cair e virando-se.

\- Aonde você vai? – sussurrou.

\- Eu tenho que resolver uma ultima coisa ainda hoje. Quando eu chegar você saberá!

Eileen ainda não estava acreditando que havia sido tão fácil passar pela recepção e depois com um simples feitiço tinha localizado em qual quarto Weasley estava. Aqui estava apenas esperando ele atender a porta.

\- Olá, senhor Weasley!

\- Senhora Prince?! – ficou ali por um momento sem saber o que dizer. - Olá para senhora também. Por favor, entre. No que eu posso te ajudar?

\- Desculpe por vim sem avisar, mas o assunto é mais do que urgente.

\- Senta-se, senhora Prince. Eu posso te oferecer um chá?

\- Não querido, muito obrigada. Eu estou procurando por Hermione, ela está não aparece desde a véspera de natal.

\- O quê? – exclamou surpreso.

-Eu estou morrendo de preocupação. Sei que esteve procurando por ela no dia 24 de dezembro. Achei que talvez pudesse saber de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.

\- Eu estive com ela, mas foi muito rápido. Eu só queria uma poção, não achei nenhum lugar para comprar. Então, fui até lá. – suspirou profundamente - Mas agora tudo faz sentido. Ela não parecia bem, porém disse que não era nada. Eu devia ter desconfiado. Droga! – praguejou. – Eu deveria saber que ela não estava bem. Eu devia ter interferido.

\- Não se culpe, você não poderia ter previsto. – disse tentando segurar a emoção.

\- Já acionou o Ministério?

\- Sim, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz. Mas por se tratar de uma heroína de guerra, o caso terá sigilo absoluto.

\- A senhora não parece confiante!

\- E como ficar? Eles foram contra o casamento de Severo e Hermione, colocaram tanto empecilho! Eles estão achando que ela enfim abriu os olhos e viu que o casamento com um ex-comensal da morte foi.. como eles mesmo disseram? Deixa-me lembrar, há... um erro TERRÍVEL, por isso, deve ter tirado umas férias. Eles devem estar comemorando toda essa situação.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Um mês e meio atrás..._

 _\- Há alguma coisa que você possa fazer? – Perguntou Eileen._

 _O auror parecia contente com o que Eileen havia relatado. Era como se ele tivesse gostado de saber que a senhora Snape havia desaparecido desde a véspera de natal._

 _\- Não realmente._ __

 _\- O que é que isso quer dizer? - Ela praticamente cuspiu para o auror._

 _\- Houve algum pedido de resgate? Algum indício de rapto?_

 _\- Não! Mas..- foi abruptamente interrompida._

 _\- Então pelo que tudo indica ela quis ir embora. –disse presunçoso - Eu acho que umas férias do marido é o que ela precisa ter. Deve ter cansado de acordar ao lado de um comensal da morte todos os dias. – disse sarcasticamente. - Ela deve ter percebido que o casamento tenha sido um erro terrível. Talvez um momento de rebeldia. A guerra acabou afetando muito algumas pessoas. Principalmente aquelas que lutaram ativamente. A senhora Snape pode ter sido uma delas e agora que o efeito devastador da batalha passou ela foi capaz de enxergar as a besteira que fez. Essa pausa é o que ela precisa agora. - disse o auror sorrindo brilhantemente._

 _\- O sumiço de alguém é algo muito perigoso pra ser ignorado por causa de preconceitos mesquinhos. – exclamou perigosamente. - Essa é uma das razões pelas quais é dever do Ministério monitorar tão cuidadosamente todos os casos que chegam aqui. E se você acha que não tem competência suficiente para isso, então eu vou concluir que o que todos dizem é realmente verdade. – disse acusadoramente._

 _\- E o dizem, Senhora Prince? - perguntou bruscamente._

 _\- Que o Estado se vale apenas de satisfazer os próprios interesses. E pra que mudar não é mesmo? O modelo atual é satisfatório pra vocês, então o resto não interessa. Eu acho muito interessante a quantidade de bens que alguém pode possuir depois de assumir um cargo no setor público que aparentemente não ganha tão bem assim._

 _-Eu vou analisar o caso. Mas demanda tempo. Às vezes, porém, as pessoas voltam por conta própria, com tempo suficiente. Só teremos que esperar para ver. – explicou sem jeito._

 _Ela sabia que era melhor que podia conseguir agora, porém não iria esperar pela boa vontade de Ministério para decidir se valia a pena ou não investigar o caso. Então ela concordou com a cabeça em resposta._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

\- Você sabe que não pode ser verdade, né? Ela nunca faria isso. Ela ama vocês.

\- Eu sei, e é isso que me preocupa.

\- O que acontece agora? - perguntou Ronald, visivelmente preocupado.

Ela hesitou.

\- Eu não sei. - Ela sussurrou. – Mas eu vou continuar procurando. Uma hora eu tenho que acha-la. - Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. - Além disso – acrescentou com tristeza. – Ainda há vários lugares para procurar. – disse perdendo-se em seus pensamentos por alguns instantes.

\- Senhora Prince? – disse o jovem chamando sua atenção. – Pode contar comigo! – ela sorriu e o abraçou.


	17. Chapter 17

Na manhã seguinte, Eileen acordou cedo e começou a se arrumar para ir a Hogwarts. Ela se sentia ainda pior do que ontem, o comentário de Snape ainda a incomodava. No entanto, não tinha certeza do que a incomodava mais. Se era o seu comentário, o fato de ter uma outra mulher dormindo sobre aquele teto ou o fato de não ter descoberto nada tão relevante.

Ela decidiu descer, ficou satisfeita ao ver que seu filho não podia ser visto ainda.

\- Bem, Eileen, eu só estava me perguntando por que ela não estaria usando o nome do marido? - Disse McGonagall.

\- Pelo que sei, Minerva, se ela estiver mesmo no mundo trouxa ela manteve o seu nome de solteira. - ela respondeu. – Eu acredito que era para se lembrar dos pais dela. Ela simplesmente não estava pronta pra deixa-los ir totalmente ainda.

\- Bem, então... - disse o ex-diretor. - como já mencionamos em outras reuniões, temos que contar com algum profissional trouxa. Não acredito que ela esteja no mundo bruxo.

\- Na verdade eu já cuidei disso. Eu pensei em ir a um banco e tentar fazê-los quebrarem o sigilo bancário dela, mas eles nunca fariam isso de boa vontade. E se eu usasse qualquer feitiço, mesmo que o mais simples, nos trouxas, o Ministério não iria deixar barato.

\- Provavelmente, não! – disse Albus. – E então? O que fez?

\- Contratei um detetive. Ele também é um hacker o que pode facilitar as coisas. – disse simplesmente. Minerva ficou boquiaberta e Albus não conseguia parar de rir. - No mundo trouxa eu seria chamada de delinquente! Em toda minha vida eu nunca imaginei que fosse pedir para invadir o sistema de dados bancários de alguém! – disse Eileen.

\- Pelo menos algumas coisas nunca mudam! - Minerva murmurou em voz baixa. – Ainda há uma alma sonserina viva em você minha querida. – completou sorrindo.

-O hacker é um bruxo, mas se casou com uma trouxa e desde então ele vive disso.

\- Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. – contemplou Albus.

\- Eu preciso encontra-la. – disse soando triste. – Eu temo que possa ser tarde demais para os dois.

\- Se tudo estiver bem. - Dumbledore disse cansado. - Então eu sugiro nós também que comecemos as buscas nas partes trouxas, já viramos o mundo bruxo de cabeça para baixo e nada dela. Não podemos esperar só por esse homem. Essas coisas podem demorar.

\- Eu estou de acordo. Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa em casa, mas a tarde podemos começar.

Celiny desceu as escadas e não pude deixar de sorrir quando viu que Severus estava na sentado em uma poltrona lendo. Ele a olhou com os olhos apertados. Ela ficou desconcertada.

\- Que bom que esta acordada. Vou fazer o café da manhã para que você possa ir.

\- Isso é realmente uma boa idéia, Severo. – disse desanimada.

O mais rápido que conseguiu Severo foi para cozinha. Pegou ovos e bacon na geladeira para fazer. Colocou a frigideira no fogo e colocou o bacon. Celiny que estava do seu lado correu para o banheiro. Assim que desligou o fogo, foi até ela.

\- Não está se sentindo bem? – tentou ser gentil, mas falou mais brusco que gostaria.

\- Não. Estou um pouco zonza. – disse fracamente.

\- Melhor chamar um medibruxo.

\- Não! Não precisa. – falou soando um pouco desesperada.

\- Eu insisto! – respondeu se levantando.

Fazia meia hora que o medibruxo estava consultando a senhorita Cooper. Severo havia saído da sala pra dar a eles mais privacidade. Para Severo, ele parecia está com alguma virose. A chuva da noite anterior podia ter ajudado para o estado da mulher. O velho logo apareceu na porta sinalizando que já havia terminado o exame. Ao entrar na sala, ele observou que a mulher parecia esta ainda mais pálida.

\- Ela não está doente. – o Medibruxo revelou. - É normal que grávidas se sintam assim.

\- o quê? - Ele enrijeceu.

Severus ainda se recusava a olhar para ela.

\- Isso logo vai passar. Nada preocupante. Os enjoos na parte da manhã são mais comuns do que muitos imaginam. Só sugiro que se alimente de forma adequada. – recomendou arrumando sua pasta. - Bom vou deixa-los. Bom dia, Senhor Snape. Senhora Cooper. – sem esperar por resposta dirigiu-se para a porta.

Depois de um extenso silêncio foi ela quem falou primeiro.

\- Eu sinto muito, Severo. Eu estraguei a sua manhã. E desculpe pelo seu banheiro. Eu vou limpá-lo antes de sair. – ela se levantou. – Muito obrigada por ter me recebido. – Snape ainda estava estático. – Eu realmente não sei como pagar o que você gastou com o medibruxo. Não por enquanto, porém eu vou dar um jeito. Adeus. – Severo a agarrou pelo braço e ela se virou.

\- Esse filho.. ele pode.. ele é meu? – perguntou preocupado. A veia de seu pescoço estava saltando.

\- Severo Tobias Snape! – Eileen disse rispidamente. – Eu não to acreditando no que eu estou ouvindo. Como você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessa? Meu filho... como pôde?

\- Mãe, você não...

\- Não me interrompa. - o cortou bruscamente. - Eu achei que você tinha juízo. Eu prometi a mim mesma que iria colocar mais fé em você. Severo, pelo amor de Merlim! Você tem uma família. Você me decepcionou Severo. – Eileen colocou a mão na cabeça e suspirou. – Eu preciso sair daqui. – Eileen estava sem ar.

\- Er, senhora Prince. – disse a jovem bruxa tentando chamar a atenção dos presentes na sala. - O filho que eu estou esperando não é do seu filho.

\- Não precisa mentir sobre isso. Esta muito claro pra mim. – disse indignada. – A criança não tem culpa dos pais irresponsáveis que tem.

\- Eu não teria problema em admitir se fosse. Mas não é. – o rosto de Snape mostrou o alivio que ele sentiu. - Não tem a mínima chance de ser. Nós dormimos juntos. Não há como negar, mas foi só isso. Não ouve mais nada. Não vou mentir que chegamos bem perto, porém ele ama a esposa demais pra fazer isso.

\- Graças a Deus! – exclamou Eileen sentando-se no sofá.

\- Eu peço mil desculpas por toda essa confusão. Não era minha intenção. Eu não disse antes por que eu pensei que fosse irrelevante. E sem contar que minha intenção era passar apenas uma noite aqui. Eu estava assustada, não sabia aonde ir. Por favor, não briguem por isso. Eu já estou indo embora. Sou muito grata por tudo.

\- Senhorita Cooper você não vai ficar para o café da manhã? - perguntou Snape um pouco mais calmo. - Certamente você poderia aproveitar os ovos e os bacons. Eu posso esquenta-los.

Celiny olhou para cozinha. O cheiro estava maravilhoso. Ela estava morrendo de fome. Mas olhando para Eileen contemplou que era melhor não aceitar.

\- Muito obrigada, mas melhor não. Você já fez muito por mim. Eu já lhe causei problemas demais.

\- Eu insisto que aceite, Senhorita. Me desculpe por agora pouco, mas espero que você me entenda.

\- Senhora Prince, eu te entendo perfeitamente. Eu agradeço pelo convite, mas eu já vou. Mesmo assim obrigada.

\- E você vai pra onde? Se é que eu posso perguntar. – Eileen estava um pouco mais tranquila. A ruiva passou a mão pela pequena corrente que estava no seu pescoço.

\- Eu preciso penhorar isso. E depois, vou vê se consigo me hospedar no três vassouras. Amanhã bem cedo saio pra procurar um emprego. – disse suspirando. – Eu preciso continuar.

\- E o pai dessa criança? Ele deveria te ajudar. Afinal, você não deve ter feito sozinha. – disse a velha bruxa um pouco indignada.

\- Ele não sabe. E nem vai saber. Ele tem uma família. É casado, tem dois filhos e uma filha. – Eileen a olhou acusadoramente. – Não tenho orgulho disso, Senhora Prince. Mas ele foi um canalha. Eu descobri por acaso. Ele jurava que era solteiro e eu idiota acreditei. Mas agora é tarde. E o que não tem remédio remediado estar. – Eileen assentiu.

\- Eu nunca pensei que iria falar isso, entretanto, não conseguiria ficar com a consciência em paz se não dissesse. Por que não fica mais um pouco? Talvez eu possa te ajudar a arrumar um emprego. Severo o que acha?

Por mais que Eileen não havia gostado daquela mulher na mesma casa que seu filho, depois de toda aquela confusão, ela viu os motivos de Severo para querer ajudá-la. Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa. E Eileen não conseguiria viver com a ideia de que aquela mulher grávida pudesse esta passando necessidade, não saber de Hermione já era demais para ela.

\- Eu acho melhor não. – disse sinceramente.

\- Eu insisto que fique. – disse Severo se manifestando depois de um longo tempo.

\- Eu não faço ideia de como agradecer.

\- Apenas tome seu café da manhã! – disse Eileen levando a outra bruxa até a cozinha.

Minutos depois, a senhora Prince resolveu que era hora de contar a Severo o que ela havia descoberto. Não era muito, entretanto era extremamente importante dizer a ele que ela não havia fugido com o Weasley.

\- Vai sair? – perguntou vendo que ele estava colocando a capa.

\- Sim! Preciso resolver uma coisa.

\- Eu precisava falar com você sobre a sua esposa meu filho. – disse suavemente.

\- - Descobriu a onde ela está? - sua voz soava preocupada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não. – disse hesitante. – Não sei. Eu queria falar sobre o Weasley...

\- Então eu não quero saber.

\- Não quer saber? Mas, Severo, você deveria. - Ela sussurrou. Quando ele não comentou, ela disse. – Eu realmente acreditei que você poderia estar preocupado. Mas eu estava enganada. – quando ele estava saindo ela tentou novamente. – Severo...

\- Eu tenho que ir. – disse batendo a porta.

\- Homem teimoso! – Praguejou.


	18. Chapter 18

15 dias depois

Fazia três dias que Hermione havia recebido alta do hospital. Seu coração gritou para voltar para casa. Ela queria tanto estar com o marido e com a sogra. Estava morrendo de saudade dos dois. Mas sua mente dizia que não era a hora certa. Se Severo a visse daquela forma iria se obrigar a estar com ela. E não era isso que ela queria.

Lá estava ela na casa que havia alugado meses atrás. Suas economias a permitiriam viver despreocupada por algum tempo. A ideia de morar sozinha a assustava, mas ela não tinha alternativa. Na casa, já havia alguns móveis. E, para sua alegria, quando os vizinhos a viram chegando doaram algumas coisas para ela. Ela pôde ver que era um bom lugar para se viver.

O acidente de meses atrás havia deixado sequelas. Além das marcas horríveis que ficaram em suas pernas, que a obrigavam a andar apenas de calça, suas pernas ainda insistiam em deixa-la na mão uma vez ou outra. Ela tinha que sentar e levantar mais devagar que o normal; para andar ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade. Sem contar quando elas insistiam em parar completamente. Estar grávida de quase seis meses também não ajudava muito. Para sua sorte a fisioterapeuta viria todos os dias até sua casa para ajuda-la com as sessões.

Fazia quase meia hora que ela havia sentando para escrever para Severo. Afinal, ela havia saído há um pouco mais de dois meses e não havia dado notícias. Isso não era certo. Ele tinha que saber que ela estava bem. Escrever para ele era o mínimo que ela podia fazer. Ela não queria nem pensar no que ele poderia estar pensando dela. Mas tinha convicção que, infelizmente, era o pior. Pra ela ter dado um tempo para ele na época foi a melhor solução, por isso não podia ter o procurado antes.

Estava tão concentrada tentando de todas as formas organizar seus pensamentos que não percebeu que o bolo que estava no forno estava queimando. Só foi perceber quando sua visão começou a escurecer.

\- Nãããããããooooo! – gritou levantando-se o mais rápido que conseguia. – Não acredito que eu consegui estragar um bolo de massa pronta! – bufou.

Depois de respirar fundo, jogou o bolo fora e abriu as janelas para o cheiro sair mais rápido. Não demorou muito para sentar novamente e tentar escrever a carta. Mas, novamente, ela falhou miseravelmente. Toda aquela situação não era algo para escrever em uma carta. Mas ela não tinha muito que pudesse fazer. Tinha que dar alguma notícia a ele. Não poderia deixa-lo no escuro por mais tempo. Ela devia isso a eles. Eileen também merecia explicação. Se ela ao menos pudesse mandar um patrono seria mais fácil. Suspirando pensou que se ela saísse um pouco podia ajudar a pensar no que dizer.

Hermione sentou-se sozinha no parque. O lugar estava tranquilo, as cafeterias e playground estavam vazios. Naquela manhã, ela não estava se sentindo bem. Estava triste e com uma vontade enorme de permanecer na cama. Mas agora ela estava sentindo-se tão relaxada que concluiu que fez bem em ter ido. Logo percebeu que havia chegado uma menininha com sua mãe. Ela notou que elas pareciam estar se divertindo. Pensou que com pouco tempo ela e seu filho ou sua filha também estariam juntos. Ela foi absorvida pela interação de mãe e filha e assim permaneceu.

\- Não, não, não, querida! – disse a mulher para a garotinha. – Sem mais corridas filha. Que tal o balanço agora? – disse sorrindo.

\- Mas mamãe! É divertido te perseguir. – sorriu a garotinha para sua mãe. – Mas podemos ir para o balanço.

Hermione observou o quanto a garotinha gostava de conversar com sua mãe. Elas conversaram por muito tempo.

\- Não, Halley, você não pode pular do balanço em movimento. Você podia ter se machucado! – disse a mulher parecendo preocupada.

\- Mas mãe, eu cansei disso. Eu to com fome! - disse simplesmente.

Elas comeram e conversaram por um longo tempo até que a garotinha pediu para ir para casa.

\- Querida, vamos brincar mais um pouco. Ainda está cedo. – disse tentando a distrair.

\- Mas mamãe...

\- Que tal pique se esconde? – a menina deu um sorriso. – Eu sei que você gosta! – disse fazendo cócegas na garotinha. Ela começou a gargalhar.

\- Porque você não trouxe minhas irmãs também? ia ser tão legal, mamãe. – O sorriso da mulher vacilou.

\- Elas ficaram com o pai delas. Você sabe que ele não gosta de deixá-las saírem muito. Mas vamos brincar? – a menina assentiu. – Então você conta que eu me escondo. – Quando a menina estava se virando a mãe a puxou novamente. – Espere, querida! – a mulher parecia estava um pouco emocionada, seu olhar era triste. – Eu te amo! – ela a abraçou. – Agora vá. Vou me esconder.

Assim que a criança foi contar a mulher correu para a saída do parque. Hermione assistiu aquela cena horrorizada. Ela sentiu como se seu coração estivesse tentando bater fora de seu peito. Ela não estava acreditando no que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela ficou parada em estado de choque.

Ela viu quando a garotinha havia acabado de contar e foi procurar a mãe. Pra ela, foi a cena mais triste que ela havia presenciado. Ela não sabia o que fazer em tal situação.

\- Mamãe, assim não vale! Faz tempo que eu to te procurando. Eu não quero mais brincar disso. – a menina se sentou no chão e pareceu a querer chorar. Não aguentando mais, Hermione foi até lá.

\- Olá! – disse Hermione.

\- Olá. – a menina respondeu, ela estava chorando. – Moça, será que você viu a minha mãe? Ela é alta. Tem o cabelo preto. Ela tava aqui agora. Você viu ela?

\- Eu não a vi meu bem. – mentiu e a menina abaixou a cabeça novamente.– por que você não senta aqui no banco? O chão está sujo. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

Elas ficaram caladas por um longo tempo. Hermione não saber o que fazer. Não sabia o que falar para a criança. Ela estava devastada por dentro. Ela queria pegar a menina no colo e abraçar o mais forte que pudesse.

\- Halley é o seu nome! Estou certa? – a menina assentiu. – Halley, meu nome é Hermione! – a garotinha ficou quieta. – Está ficando tarde. Porque você não vem embora comigo?

\- Eu .. eu ... não posso! - ela respondeu rapidamente. - Estou esperando a minha mamãe. Eu sei que ela vai voltar. Ela deve ter esquecido que a gente tava brincando. Ela sempre esqueci. – suspirou. - Ela vai voltar. – lagrimas rolavam do rosto da menina.

\- Certo. Mas está ficando escuro. É um pouco perigoso pra uma menina ficar sozinha a essa hora. Se eu esperar mais um pouco com você e ela não voltar você aceita ir comigo? – A menina olhou pensou. – Isso seria melhor?

\- Sim.

Hermione teve dificuldade em pensar como alguém seria capaz de abandonar uma criança em um parque. Ela queria ver aquela mulher novamente e falar poucas e boa pra ela. Hermione observava a criança lutando com todas as suas forças para não abraça-la e chorar junto.

\- Meu bem, a sua mãe não vai vim mais hoje. – A menina ficou ainda mais triste. – Mas a gente pode voltar amanhã! Pra acha-la! O que você acha?

– Você promete que volta? – Hermione assentiu. – Então Tudo bem. - ela sussurrou.

\- Então vamos, Halley! – disse oferecendo a mão.

A criança havia se agitado durante toda a noite. Ela estava inquieta e choramingava muito. Claramente estava muito abalada. O que não era para menos. Hermione também não dormiu muito naquela noite. Ele tentou não se preocupar com que seria delas dali pra frente, mas, infelizmente, sua mente não lhe deu nenhuma opção. Ela pensou naquilo a noite inteira.

Uma semana depois

A semana passou voando. Como havia prometido, Hermione havia levado Halley todos os dias para o parque para vê se achava a mãe. No entanto, como ela já esperava, nenhum sinal daquela mulher. Todos os dias a menina saía animada com a busca e voltava ainda mais triste que o dia anterior. Aquilo era entristecedor para Hermione.

Com o passar dos dias ela descobriu que Halley tinha quatro anos e faria cinco no final de abril. E depois de muitas perguntas, havia descoberto que a menina tinha pegado muitos ônibus e o metrô para ir ao parque. Ela morava muito longe dali. Ela ainda não conseguia entender como uma mãe podia fazer aquilo.

Lá estava ela se arrumando para levar a menina novamente ao parque.

\- Halley meu bem! Vamos! – disse apressando-a.

Não demorou muito para a menina chegar na sala.

\- Eu não quero ir. Ela não vai vim. Eu sei que não vai. – disse com o lábio inferior tremendo ligeiramente. Quase chorando.

\- Oh, meu amor. Vem aqui. – abriu os braços e puxou a criança para seus braços. – Eu sinto muito. Tem certeza que não que ir?

\- Sim! – sussurrou baixinho, já podia sentir as lágrimas da menina em seu ombro.

\- Olha, eu sei que não é muito, mas você pode viver comigo. Nós vamos ficar bem querida. –Hermione a abraçou o mais forte que conseguia. Ela podia dizer que já amava aquela criança desde o dia que a vira chorando sentada no chão daquele parque.

Ela não podia vê aquela criança chorar daquela forma. Tinha que tentar distrai- La.

\- Halley. – disse olhando nos olhos da menina e enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Vamos ao shopping comprar algumas coisas que você esta precisando. O que acha?

Ela havia conseguido arrumar algumas peças de roupa para a menina. Eram pouquíssimas, mas estavam quebrando um galho. Calçado ela só havia conseguido um, mas mesmo assim estava agradecida.

\- Não precisa... – disse soluçando. - Você não precisa fazer isso. E sua fisio.. pia?

\- Mas eu quero meu amor. – disse beijando ternamente sua testa. – E nós vamos chegar a tempo da fisioterapia! – disse sorrindo.

\- Senhora Prince, eu enfim consegui um emprego. – disse radiante. - Eu começo ainda nessa semana... acredita? É em um boticário que fica no norte. Eu não estou acreditando.

\- Fico muito feliz por você, Celiny. Mas sendo no norte onde você vai ficar? – perguntou preocupada.

Eileen havia conhecido um pouco mais da jovem bruxa. Com o tempo que passaram juntas descobriu que Celiny era dona de um coração maravilhoso. Só não tinha dado muita sorte na vida. Até a ajudou dando uma ideia para encontrar Hermione: Rastrear sua varinha. Mas, infelizmente, por algum motivo inexplicável, havia falhado.

\- Essa é a melhor parte. – disse animada. - Em cima tem um pequeno apartamento e eu posso morar nele.

\- Oh, querida! Fico contente. – disse a Senhora Prince sorrindo.

\- Eu nem sei como agradecer o que vocês fizeram por mim. Sou eternamente grata. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

\- Espero o melhor pra você! Você merece. – disse abraçando-o. – Foi um prazer te receber, não é meu filho?

\- sim. – disse rapidamente.

Alguma coisa estava errado com Severo. Desde o dia anterior algo estava o incomodado. Ele estava mais ácido do que nunca. Eileen só não sabia o que era.

\- Como eu vou embora amanhã, vou a Londres trouxas comprar algumas coisas para o bebê é muito mais barato lá. Eu recebi um adiantamento e quero aproveitar a oportunidade.

\- Vai sozinha? – a mulher assentiu. – Se eu não tivesse algo para resolver ia com você! – disse pensando no hacker que havia contratado mais não havia recebido mais nenhuma notícia. Estava começando a ficar com medo dele ter fugido com o dinheiro. – Severo por que não vai com ela? Não é bom para ela andar sozinha!

\- Não posso. Tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

\- Severo! – Bufou sua mãe.

\- Tudo bem, Senhora Prince. Eu não me importo. Eu vou sozinha. – Celiny falou desconcertada. E Snape suspirou.

\- Certo eu vou. Mas tem que ser rápido. – falou se levantando bruscamente. Seu mau humor estava terrível.


	19. Chapter 19

Eileen ergueu os olhos e olhou para o estranho que estava falando.

\- Desculpa, mas acho que não ouvi direito?

\- Eles mudaram! – O homem repetiu.

A senhora Prince estava à beira de rir, de tão nervosa que ela ficou com a notícia.

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – disse para si mesma no seu tom mais irônico.

\- Já aconteceu senhora. Isso aconteceu no fim de semana!

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela supôs que sua demora em entrar em contato com ela, era alguma dificuldade que ele poderia estar encontrando em localizar Hermione.

\- Eles deixaram o carro. – apontou para um carro que estava estacionado na calçada. Ele estava caindo aos pedaços.

\- Você acha que ele vem buscá-lo? - Ela perguntou.

\- Não tenho certeza se vão, eles compraram um muito melhor. - exclamou o homem.

Eileen balançou a cabeça em consentimento, agora estava mais do que claro que ela havia caído em um golpe. Ele fugiu com o dinheiro e nada do serviço que havia solicitado.

\- A senhora é alguma coisa dele? – perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Não sou. Tinha solicitado um serviço a ele. Mas pelo jeito ele foi embora com o dinheiro que eu havia pago e nada do que havia se comprometido foi entregue a mim.

\- Oh... logo que eles mudaram pra cá, um conhecido, que já havia trabalhado com ele, disse que eles não paravam em lugar nenhum. Talvez seja parte de seus esquemas.

\- Talvez? De fato é parte de seus esquemas. - Os olhos escuros de Eileen se ergueram para encontrar os dele instantaneamente. Seu olhar era penetrante. – Se eu não tivesse coisas o suficiente para resolver, ele iria se arrepender. Claramente, ele não sabe com quem se meteu. Mas para sua sorte eu já tenho problemas o suficiente. – seu olhar era escuro, suas palavras causaram arrepio no homem. E a forte ventania que começou só ajudou para assusta-lo ainda mais.

\- O senhor pode me informar onde fica o hospital mais próximo? – disse docemente, nem parecia aquela que acabara de falar. O que tornou tudo ainda mais assustador.

O passeio até o shopping havia começado maravilhosamente bem. Halley parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Hermione estava se sentindo orgulhosa por ter proposto o passeio. A menina precisava daquilo. E ainda aproveitou para comprar algumas coisas para a criança.

Estava tudo indo bem até que viu o que nunca imaginou que pudesse vê. E mais do que depressa, antes que Severo a visse, voltou para casa arrasada. Ela tentou disfarçar ao máximo. No entanto, ela não conseguiu dizer se menina havia percebido.

Ao chegar em casa, se deparou com sua fisioterapeuta em sua porta.

\- Hermione o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

\- Halley, querida. Leve suas coisas para o quarto, tome um banho e coloque um pijama que eu já vou. – beijou a cabeça da menina e observou enquanto ela ia para o quarto que elas dividiam.

\- O que houve? – perguntou novamente, temendo pelo que estava por vim.

\- Eu vi o meu marido! Eu fui com a Halley comprar umas coisas que ela precisava e dei de cara com ele, ele não me viu. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso comigo. Ele estava com uma mulher. - Hermione disse, sua voz estava vacilando.

\- Hermione, pode ser algum engano. Talvez seja alguma parente dele. Quem sabe uma prima! – contemplou sua fisioterapeuta tentando acalma-la.

\- Não era. O único parente que ele tem é a mãe dele, Erika. Severo não o tipo de pessoa de ter amigas! - As lágrimas começaram a fluir pelo rosto de Hermione enquanto lutava para mantê-las dentro.

\- Gostaria que houvesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer por você!

\- Existe algum remédio que pode aliviar um coração partido? - Hermione fungou.

\- Não há tal remédio minha amiga. - Erika disse suavemente. – Mas existe um sorvete maravilhoso que ajuda bastante. – disse tentando amenizar a situação.

\- Como ele foi capaz? Ela esta grávida. Grávida, Erika! Ele estava comprando as coisas de recém-nascido com ela. – disse olhando para amiga. – E para piorar, ela é linda!

Hermione ficou ali por um momento, seus olhos estavam se enchendo enquanto pensava em tudo. Ela estava magoada. Uma outra mulher também estava grávida de seu marido. Mas pelo jeito era sua filha que não teria um pai. O fato de que Severo iria formar uma outra família a deixou completamente magoada.

É verdade, ela deixou passar muito tempo e não procurou por Snape, mas ela não queria se mostrar fragilizada. Ela queria esta totalmente recuperada e com uma vida estável. Ela não queria que ele ficasse com ela por pena. E agora lá estava ele. Com uma linda mulher e um outro filho a caminho. Agora recordando da cena de mais cedo ela considerou que eles formavam um belo casal. Odiou-se por isso.

\- Eu não consigo suportar essa dor! – disse se exaltando. - Meu marido tem outra. Eu me sinto tão vazia! Eu sou um verdadeiro fracasso, amiga! Eu o perdi. Eu perdi tudo. Eu perdi minha única família.

\- Hermione! – disse Erika tentando chamar sua atenção, mas foi em vão.

\- Eu fui uma idiota, Erika. - disse Hermione - eu deveria ter previsto. Se eu não tivesse ido embora daquela forma isso não teria acontecido. Se eu não fosse tão egoísta, eu saberia que ele não iria me esperar para sempre. Eu fui estúpida por pensar que as coisas que iam melhorar se eu lhe desse um tempo! Eu sou uma idiota completa.

\- Oh Hermione não fale assim. Você não é idiota. Você é maravilhosa.

Hermione olhou para ela, de repente, envolveu seus braços ao redor de sua amiga e assim ela permaneceu. Por fim, as duas estavam chorando.

Depois de vários minutos elas se desvencilharam .

\- Olha, você precisa descansar! Tome um banho e durma. Você esta muito nervosa. – Hermione assentiu. – Vou preparar algo para você comer!

\- Não. Não é necessário. Não to come fome. Mas obrigada Erika. Eu acho que eu preciso descansar mesmo. Talvez seja melhor. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. – se lamentou, as lágrimas ainda escorriam.

\- Fique bem. Eu ficaria com você, mas daqui a pouco é a hora da babá ir embora. As crianças não podem ficar sozinhas. – disse olhando para Hermione morrendo de pena. – Qualquer coisa pode me ligar. Sabe que pode contar comigo certo? – Hermione assentiu. - Não se esqueça que temos que fazer a nossa sessão de fisio amanhã!

\- Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero continuar! – disse desviando o olhar.

\- Hermione...

\- Erika – cortou Hermione. – Eu não quero mais. Sinto muito. Eu não consigo.

Deitada na cama, sua mente era uma verdadeira confusão. Nem mesmo a tranquilidade da criança que dormia ao seu lado conseguiu acalma-la. Hermione ainda chorava desesperadamente. Nem mesmo em seus piores pesadelos isso ocorreria. Mas correu.

E agora ele estava com outra. E para ela, tudo era culpa dela. Pois foi a única que saiu sem dar notícias. A carta que tentara escrever, ainda estava em cima da mesa. Do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado dias atrás.

Ela amava-o profundamente. Amava-o de forma inexplicável. Nunca em sua vida pensou em viver sem ele. Mas teria que fazer isso.

Era tarde da noite quando ela ouviu alguém em sua porta. No começo, ficou assustada, mas depois achou que poderia ser Erika para tentar saber como ela estava.

Quando ela abriu foi a cabeça de Severus que se encaixou no pequeno espaço que ela havia aberto para ter certeza de quem era.

\- Severo. - Hermione ficou muda. Por alguns segundos, ela simplesmente não podia falar.

Ela observou que ele estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Não parecia estar sóbrio. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados. Suas vestes amassadas o que não era típico dele. E poderia jurar que havia sangue seco respingados em seu rosto.

\- Então é aqui que você se esconde!? – Pelo seu hálito confirmou que ele havia bebido. - Eu esperava mais de você Granger. – disse olhando o interior da casa. Com seu corpo, ele a prendeu na parede. Snape olhou para ela friamente, isso a assustou. Havia ódio naquele olhar.

\- Eu pensei que para te fazer sair de casa você teria feito pelo menos uma troca razoável. Mas pelo que estou vendo, seu amante não te dar muita assistência! – disse zombando da simplicidade dos móveis.

\- Do que você esta falando? Você está louco? - Ela perguntou depois que ela encontrou sua voz. Sua vontade de explica-lo tudo que havia acontecido havia acabado. Ele estava sendo um bastardo com ela.

\- Não se faça de sonsa. Acredite em mim, Granger. - Snape disse calmamente. – pode ser muito pior. Não vai ao menos tentar se defender? – recebendo apenas o silêncio como resposta, continuou. - Vamos diga alguma coisa!

\- Você esta bêbado! Eu me recuso falar com você dessa forma. Seria inútil. – disse ignorando a frieza de suas palavras. Ela estava com medo dele. Nunca o viu tão transtornado em toda a sua vida. – Se quiser conversar, volte amanhã quando não estiver nesse estado.

\- Então está sozinha aqui? Faz sentido. Caso contrário ele não estaria com aquela puta no bar.

\- Do que você esta falando? – ele apenas gargalhou.

\- Me escute com atenção, eu quero o divórcio. Eu me recuso a estar casado com uma estúpida e vadia como você! - Severus berrou. Logo depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele viu dor nos olhos de Hermione.

\- Você não sabe o que esta falando!

\- Não me interrompa, Granger.- Snape estalou. - Você achou que ia se esconder para sempre, Granger. Uma vez que a criança que esta carregando também é minha, um dia eu iria te encontrar. Se é que esse filho é realmente meu.

Ao terminar a frase, Snape levou uma bofetada de Hermione. Caiu um pouco para trás sacudindo a cabeça. Os dedos dela ficaram marcados em seu rosto.

\- Como você ousa! – grunhiu furiosamente.

\- Cala a sua boca! Você não tem o direito de entrar aqui e me humilhar. Se você realmente acha isso, vá embora. Você não precisa voltar, Snape. Isso é uma loucura. Eu sabia que te encarar não seria fácil, mas ... isto está além do que eu posso tolerar. Vá embora.

Snape olhou para ela friamente. Mas não disse nada em troca. Apenas saiu batendo a porta furiosamente atrás de si.

Ela correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Se ajoelhou ao lado vaso sanitário, Hermione gemeu enquanto seu queixo descansava no assento. Se recusou a olhar para baixo, pois poderia ser pior. Mas tinha certeza que a maior parte do conteúdo do seu estômago estava ali dentro. Fechando os olhos, sentiu novamente a tontura e a náusea. O suor se misturava com as lágrimas que caiam desemfreadamente. Ela se perguntou quando é que esse pesadelo teria fim.


	20. Chapter 20

Sua cabeça estava latejando. Sem abrir os olhos, ela esfregou a testa na tentativa de aliviar a dor, mas de nada adiantou. Ela colocou as pernas no chão, não ficou surpresa com o quanto estava dolorida.

A noite anterior bateu como um raio em sua mente. Ela tremeu por um momento, lembrou-se do quanto ele a humilhou. Como se estivesse revivendo o momento, sentiu como se suas veias estivessem em chama de tanta raiva que estava sentindo.

Depois de ter ido ao banheiro e aliviado sua bexiga, com extrema dificuldade, ela voltou para o quarto. Olhando para a cama ela parou. Halley estava dormindo profundamente. Hermione suspirou. Aquela criança tinha o poder de acalma-la. Ela sorriu.

Decidindo que a menina estava em um sono maravilhoso preferiu não acorda-la. Ela tinha que ir ao caixa eletrônico sacar o dinheiro do aluguel, pois venceria naquele dia. O local era um quarteirão de sua casa. Logo ela estaria de volta. E por sorte a criança ainda não teria acordado.

A dor de cabeça que ela estava sentindo ainda não tinha desaparecido, mas isso não era prioridade. Depois de fechar a casa, se foi.

\- Sumiu? McGonagall e Dumbledore perguntaram juntos.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Eileen. – Eu fui procura-lo. Afinal ele não dava notícias há dias. Eu devia ter imaginado que contrata-lo não era boa ideia. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada melhor.

\- Onde você conseguiu a informação? - McGongall perguntou, curiosamente.

\- Um vizinho me informou. - Fez uma pausa. – Eu pensei em tentar procura-lo, mas acho que vai ser perca de tempo.

\- Talvez ele te procure, Eileen. Não podemos dizer ao certo que ele agiu de má fé. – contemplou Albus.

As duas mulheres pareciam desconfortáveis, não querendo questionar a opinião do ex-diretor. Mas McGonagal franziu a testa e não pôde evitar de falar.

\- Ah, por favor, Albus. - ela entoou, ironicamente. – Você realmente acha que esse homem irá voltar? A essa hora ele estar bem longe com o dinheiro que a Eileen lhe deu.

A senhora Prince assentiu, mas não comentou.

\- Não faz sentido ele ter demorado tanto pra ir embora. A julgar pelo tempo que você havia dado o dinheiro a ele, porque ir só agora? - Dumbledore olhava para as duas mulheres em sua frente como se pudesse tirar a resposta delas.

Minerva podia sentir que o cérebro de Eileen estava praticamente queimando na busca por respostas, neste momento ela viu a velha amiga se afundar ainda mais em sua cadeira.

\- Não pode ser coisa boa. – disse eileen.

\- Enquanto não achamos a resposta podemos falar nas buscas! – Minerva sugeriu.

\- Falta apenas um hospital em Londres. – Eileen disse suspirando.

Para sua surpresa, ao ir ao caixa rápido descobriu que sua conta estava zerada. Ela estava desesperada. Ela não tinha ideia do que poderia ter acontecido.

Era a primeira vez que ela não tinha o dinheiro para alguma coisa. Seu desespero só aumentou quando notou que havia uma criança de quatro anos que dependia dela. Halley não tinha absolutamente nada. No dia anterior, ela havia comprado algumas peças de roupas e calçados para a menina. Mas ainda assim era pouco.

E ela ainda havia pensado que as coisas não poderiam piorar, mas, novamente, ela estava enganada.

E lá estava o filho do dono da casa lhe cobrando o aluguel.

\- Sim, eu sei que você é uma pessoa honesta e que havia pago três meses de aluguel adiantados. Você cumpriu com sua palavra no que tínhamos combinado em dezembro. Mas o acordo é que deveria ser pago hoje e não no final da próxima semana! Ele disse, ignorando suas outras palavras.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer, exceto que eu sinto muito. Eu não estou com o dinheiro completo. – Ela estava constrangida. – Eu prometo que até no final da semana estarei com o dinheiro. E prometo que isso não vai mais ocorrer. - Sua voz caiu em um perto de sussurro. – Esses últimos dias eu tive um..

\- Não me interessa da sua vida pessoal!- cortou ela bruscamente. – O que eu posso fazer é te dar três dias. Afinal, imagine o que seria de nós se esperássemos todos os inquilinos pagarem o aluguel quando convém. Eu volto daqui a três dias e se não pagar terar quinze dias úteis para sair ! – virou-se e saiu. Hermione ficou parada por alguns segundos e entrou.

Bateram em sua porta novamente. Quando abriu o rosto de Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelho. Ela ficou furiosa ao lembrar o que ele havia feito na noite anterior.

\- Se você veio aqui para me ofender novamente, pode ir embora! – falou bruscamente.

\- Nós precisamos conversar! – disse sério.

\- Eu não quero conversar com você. – disse fechando a porta, mas ele a forçou a abrir. – por favor, Severo, vá embora. Hoje não é um bom dia.

\- Por quê? Seu amante está em casa? Não quer que ele me veja?

\- Você não sabe do que está falando! – falou com raiva.

\- Bom, você devia dizer a ele que ele precisa pagar o aluguel em dia. – ela arregalou os olhos. - Não fica bem para um homem não cumprir os seus deveres. – disse no seu tom mais sarcástico. Ela suspirou profundamente.

\- Quer saber, entra Severo. Contanto que depois você me deixe em paz! – disse abrindo totalmente a porta.

Na sala, ela fechou a porta do quarto e o encaminhou para a cozinha.

\- Não quer que eu o veja? Interessante. – ela bufou, mas nada disse.

Snape não disse nada por um longo momento, observando-a atentamente.

\- Por que você se foi por tanto tempo e por que você não nos procurou? – perguntou bruscamente.

\- Achei que seria melhor dessa forma.

\- Eu acho que a gravidez afetou seu cérebro e você esqueceu que você é uma bruxa, mulher tola. Podia ter mandado um patrono ou podia pelo menos ter enviado uma carta. Mas não preferiu sumir sem ao menos dizer aonde ia.

\- Eu fiquei todo esse tempo fora porque eu achei que você precisava! Eu não os procurei antes porque eu tinha algumas coisas que eu precisava fazer, ou melhor, coisas que eu precisava resolver. - Hermione estava começando chorar novamente. – Eu precisava reorganizar a minha vida. Aconteceu tanta coisa.

\- Eu vejo. - Ele respondeu em um tom seco, sua sobrancelha levantada. Olhando para o quarto que ela praticamente acabara de fechar a porta. Ele balançou sua cabeça. Havia muita coisa que ele gostaria de dizer a ela, mas se manteve sob controle.

\- Não me venha com eu vejo, Severo.

\- A próxima vez que você planeja sair, será melhor que você me diga ou diga minha onde você estará. Você goste ou não a criança que você esta carregando também é minha.

\- Como se isso importasse. Sim, eu posso ter errado, mas você tem que entender que não foi intencional. Não foi planejado, Severo. Olha pra você. – deu uma risada sarcástica. - Você tem praticamente uma família. Quanto tempo você esperou para colocar uma outra mulher dentro de casa? – Severo ficou com o rosto vermelho.

\- Isso é totalmente diferente. – argumentou se recompondo. – Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

\- Nem você, Severo! – Exclamou ela olhando fixamente para ele. – E nem me deixar tentar explicar!

De repente Hermione escutou sua porta abrir.

\- Hermione? Sua porta estava destrancada. Então fui entrando.

\- Erika. – Hermione falou, mas foi cortada.

\- Por favor, deixa eu falar! Olha, eu sei que você disse que ia desistir da fisioterapia. Você não pode parar. Você chegou muito longe pra desistir assim. Já estou montando o nosso material da sessão aqui na sala. Não é por causa daquele seu ex-marido idiota que você vai fazer isso. – Severo olhou para Hermione totalmente perdido.

\- Hermione, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Você não é idiota. Não é estúpida. Você não é nada egoísta. Você o deixou porque achou que ele precisava disso! Você não queria que ele se achasse obrigado a assumir algo contra a vontade.

– Minha amiga, você é uma mulher forte e determinada. A maioria das pessoas já teria desistido na metade do caminho, mas você não. Depois daquele acidente terrível na véspera de natal, você ficou dois meses naquele hospital sozinha. – O rosto de Snape caiu. Ele não esperava por isso. - Você entrou nessa casa sem ter quase nada. Você ta aqui tentando reconstruir a sua vida. E mesmo sem saber o dia de amanhã acolheu aquela criança que a própria mãe teve coragem de abandonar no parque! Hermione, você tirou leite de pedra. Se ele fez isso com você... então, ele não te merecia! Você não perdeu tudo! Você tem essa preciosidade que precisa de você. Na verdade, você tem duas preciosidades que precisam de você. As crianças precisam que você esteja completamente disposta.– disse entrando na cozinha.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você tinha visita. – ela olhou para o homem e depois para Hermione que parecia devastava. - Eu acho que é melhor eu voltar mais tarde. – sem receber nenhuma resposta completou. – Vou deixar as coisas montadas. Você precisa disso, Hermione. – Ela apenas assentiu.

Depois que a fisioterapeuta saiu da cozinha nada foi dito por um longo tempo. Severo parecia transtornado. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Tudo parecia ter desabado bem na sua frente.

\- Só saia, Severo. Por favor! – implorou ela, quebrando o silêncio. - Foi um dia difícil - admitiu ela, parecendo que poderia chorar de novo. Severo saiu rapidamente.

Após sair pela porta, ele permaneceu ali parado. A chuva caiu pesadamente no topo de sua cabeça, escorreu pelos seus cabelos, pelo seu rosto e escorreu pelos seus olhos embaçando sua visão.

Ele não podia se mover. Era como se seus pés estivessem grudados no lugar.

Ele tinha cometido um erro terrível. E todas as peças de quebra cabeça estavam presentes a todo o tempo, mas ele não quis enxergar. Preferiu pensar o pior de tudo e de todos.

Ele estava transtornado e se odiou. Odiou cada pedacinho do seu ser. Fazia anos que não se sentia assim. Para ser exato, ele não se sentia assim desde o dia em que descobriu que revelar a profecia para Voldemort foi um erro. O que ele estava sentindo era vergonhoso. Uma angustia inexplicável. Para ele, ele deveria ir diretamente para o inferno. Que era o lugar a onde ele pertencia.

Ele estava errado todo esse tempo. Sua esposa estava em um hospital a todo esse tempo e ele preferiu ignorar o seu sumiço achando que ela estava traindo-o.

Quando se lembrou o que havia dito a Hermione na noite passada se sentiu ainda pior. Ele estava se sentindo um homem da pior espécie. Praguejou quando se recordou do que havia feito com o Weasley, ele foi um verdadeiro covarde.

Flashback on

No dia anterior alguém havia escorregado por de baixo de sua porta uma pequena nota dizendo onde a senhora Snape estava. Na nota, só havia o endereço e quem assinara escrevera apenas suas inicias "L J".

Sua vontade era ir até lá imediatamente. No entanto, não sabia se estava preparado para ver Weasley tendo a vida que deveria ser dele. Ele não havia nem conseguido ouvir o que sua mãe havia descoberto sobre os dois. Ver os dois seria ainda pior.

Ele precisava pensar, mas sua casa se tornara um local impossível para isso. As duas mulheres dentro de sua casa não permitiam isso. Elas pareciam estar em todos os cômodos. Então foi para o pub.

Bebeu o primeiro copo de whisky, o segundo, depois o terceiro e assim sucessivamente. Até que ouviu uma voz conhecida. Virou-se para ver. Próximo dali, estava Ronald Weasley. O ruivo não estava sozinho, havia uma mulher enroscada no pescoço. Essa mulher não era Hermione.

Seu estômago se apertou repentinamente. - Como aquele ruivo idiota podia ter a coragem de trair Hermione? – Pensou. Sem medir as consequências, se arrastou até o local onde se encontrava o casal.

Ao se aproximar, ele gritou o nome do homem que levantou imediatamente. Mas antes que Ronald pudesse reagir ele lhe deu um soco em um olho e depois em outro.

\- Oh, porra! – gritou e caiu de volta para cadeira.

A mulher que estava com Weasley se afastou. Snape pegou Ronald pelo colarinho da camisa e o levantou. Ronald tentou pegar sua varinha, porém já não estava com ele.

\- Poderíamos ter adiado esse momento desconfortável até um pouco mais tarde, mas já que te encontrei aqui! – grunhiu Snape. Foi neste momento que Ronald conseguiu abrir seus olhos.

\- Snape! - Ele gritou. - Oh, isso não pode estar acontecendo! - ele gemeu, e tentou se desvencilhar do homem. – Eu posso saber pelo menos do que isso se trata? – perguntou indignado. Revidar era ainda pior, Snape era fisicamente mais forte.

\- Sem brigas no meu estabelecimento! – rosnou um velho atrás do balcão.

\- Você também não a merece. – disse lhe dando um último soco antes de larga-lo e jogar sua varinha ao seu lado no chão. Seu ex-professor saiu do estabelecimento.

Flashback Off

Se amaldiçoou por ter agido feito um idiota.

Quando ele acordou naquela enfermaria, não se lembrando de nada depois da batalha final, ele considerou impossível ter a vida que todos estavam alegando que ele possuía. Era impossível que seu nome fosse considerado honrado após a queda de Voldemort e ainda um homem reconhecido pela sociedade bruxa. Ele achou ainda mais impossível que aquela linda mulher realmente havia se casado com ele por livre e espontânea vontade. Por isso, por achar tudo tão irreal, havia sido difícil aceitar a situação.

Odiou-se ainda mais por lembrar que toda essa tragédia só havia acontecido porque na véspera de natal ele havia se recusado a ir com ela na casa de seus amigos. Era um pedido tão simples e ele havia conseguido, mais um vez, arruinar tudo.

A luz de um relâmpago e o foi o que o trouxe de volta a seus sentidos, e outra onda de culpa caiu sobre ele. Ele precisava sair dali. Ele precisava concertar a burrada que havia feito. Mas precisava descobrir como.


	21. Chapter 21

Ela estava completamente desgastada psicologicamente e fisicamente. Chorara tanto que imaginou que já não possuía lágrimas para os dias futuros. O dia anterior tinha sido terrível. Porém, agora Snape sabia a verdade. Talvez agora ele parasse de atormenta-la e de falar aquelas coisas horríveis.

Tinha sido tudo tão bom entre eles. E agora ele havia pedido o divórcio. Ela se perdeu em suas lembranças.

Flashback on

Hermione suspirou satisfeita, satisfeita por a noite ter acabado daquela maneira. Eles estavam deitados em um tapete felpudo, enrolados numa coberta em frente à lareira.

\- Estou feliz por ter me pedido para ficar. - disse ela de repente. - Eu não queria estar sozinha esta noite.

Severus entrelaçou os dedos entre os dela. Um relógio ao lado de uma das muitas estantes mostrava que eram onze e meia.

\- Hermione? - Ele murmurou.

\- Sim meu amor? - Seus braços apertaram ao redor dela.

De repente, ele endireitou-se e sentou-se. Hermione se virou para encará-lo, ela estava um pouco confusa.

Com um simples accio, uma caixinha de veludo estava em sua mão. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a pequena caixa nas mãos dele.

\- Foi feito especialmente para você. – disse abrindo a caixa, sua voz era profunda. O anel de noivado era lindo, ouro amarelo e com várias esmeraldas. – Hermione Granger, você aceita se casar comigo? - Ela piscou, seus olhos já estavam banhados em lágrimas

\- Oh, Severo! É claro que eu aceito. Sim .. Sim.. e Sim! – praticamente gritou.

Sorrindo brilhantemente, Hermione jogou-se em seus braços e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

\- Agora tudo o que temos que fazer é planejar o casamento. Espero que você esteja ciente que já não tem mais volta. Você está preso comigo ...

\- Isso é bom. Porque eu não estava prestes a deixar você ir depois de tudo o que passamos, especialmente sabendo o que você significa para mim.

Ela lhe deu um beijo, ele não queria nada além de pressionar seus lábios contra os dela.

\- Eu te amo, Severo. – disse olhando em seus olhos. Ela se perdia na escuridão daquele olhar.

\- Eu também te amo, Hermione.- disse suavimente - Onde você quer se casar?

\- Não tenho certeza. Hogwarts? Em um bosque? Um jardim seria uma escolha adequada, amor? São tantas opções. E você? Onde quer se casar?

\- Em qualquer lugar, desde que seja com você! – ele murmurou contra sua boca, antes de capturar seus lábios em um beijo.

Flashback off

Se ela fechasse bem os olhos, ela ainda podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo.

Esfregando o rosto, Hermione pensou em sua situação atual. Os últimos meses pareciam tão surreais. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido nessas últimas semanas. Sua vida estava completamente alterada.

Entrando em seu quarto, viu que Halley ainda estava dormindo. A menina estava com um pouco de febre, havia resmungado a noite inteira. Porém, ela estava de mãos atadas porque não podia leva-la ao médico. Não teria como explicar estar com uma criança que não era sua.

Ela estava preocupada. Não sabia o que seria delas de agora em diante. Seu dinheiro sumir não estava em seus planos. Ela teria que ir ao banco. Não tinha lógica nenhuma. Suas economias estavam lá dias atrás. Quando acabara de sair do hospital, foi ao banco e sacou uma boa quantia para passar os dias. Ela tinha que resolver isso ou teria que sair da casa em três dias.

Halley abriu os olhos quando sentiu a cama se afundar ao lado dela.

\- Bom dia minha florzinha! – disse Hermione sorrindo.

\- Bom dia. – disse sonolenta, fechando os olhos novamente, aconchegando-se em Hermione.

Hermione riu um pouco e acariciou os cabelos da menina. Ouvindo a porte ela levantou-se para atender.

\- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpa por ontem! Eu fui grosso. Sinto muito, Senhora Granger. – disse o homem na porta, ele olhava suspeitosamente. Parecia nervoso e suava muito.

Não parecia o mesmo que havia sido tão rude no dia anterior.

\- Claro. - Ela bufou. – Foi isso que te trouxe aqui novamente? Você me disse que eu tenho um prazo de três dias, não venha me dizer que já mudou de ideia. - ela argumentou rispidamente.

Estava começando a ficar ainda mais preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu conversei com...com meu.. pai. – disse tropeçando nas palavras e olhava para os lados a todo instante. – Ele concordou em deixa-la ficar o quanto quiser. A senhora tem um bom potencial em quanto inquilina. Então, por enquanto, não precisa se preocupar com o aluguel.

\- Perdão? - Ela perguntou, claramente não entendendo. – Isso não faz o menor sentindo.

\- É isso que lhe disse... senhora. Meu pai é um homem bom. Quando eu disse o que havia acontecido, entendeu perfeitamente. Não precisa se preocupar. - Ele suspirou. – Eu tenho alguns alugueis para cobrar. Tenha um bom dia senhora Granger.

Hermione ficou na porta perplexa. Ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de ocorrer.

Hermione entrou no banco, para seu alívio estava vazio. Puxou Halley pela mão e pegou a senha. Não demorou muito para seu número chegar.

Ainda segurando a mão da criança, ela caminhou até a sala da sua gerente.

\- Bom dia, Senhora Granger. Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos. – disse, afastando suavemente o cabelo de seu rosto.

\- Bom dia, Senhora Wood. – vendo que sua atenção estava na criança ela aproveitou para fazer a apresentação. – E essa é Halley. – se poupou de dar mais detalhes.

\- Olá, Halley. – a menina assentiu.

\- Em que posso te ajudar senhora Granger? – perguntou educadamente.

\- Eu acredito que possa estar tendo algum problema com minha conta bancária! Ontem pela manhã tentei sacar uma determinada quantia e não consegui. Quando tirei o extrato, minha conta estava zerada. No entanto, isso não é possível, uma vez que eu só havia feito uma movimentação em meses. E a quantia que havia tirado era muito inferior ao que eu tinha.

\- Estranho, senhora Granger. Pode me dá seu cartão? Quem sabe assim possamos entender melhor.

Sua mãe acabara de chegar em casa e ainda não havia dirigido sequer uma palavra a ele. Não que ele estivesse esperando alguma explicação dela por estar fora boa parte da manhã.

Desde de que ele chegou, esperara por para falar sobre Hermione. Ele só não sabia como conta-la, ela parecia tão irritada.

Severus suspirou, julgando corretamente seu humor, seria horrendo. Ele tinha que contar logo, ela ficaria decepcionada se soubesse que ele não havia contado antes. Ele já a perdeu uma vez por mentiras. Ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de perdê-la novamente. Ele amava muito sua mãe para isso.

\- Certo, Severo. - Ela suspirou, sentando-se ao seu lado no safá. – Vai, diga o que você quer me dizer!

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele perguntou: - O quê?

\- Acho que você se esquece que sou sua mãe. Te conheço mais do que você imagina, meu filho.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas entregou o pequeno bilhete que havia encontrado embaixo de sua porta dias atrás.

\- Severus Snape! – ralhou.

\- Droga! - Severus gemeu.

-Desde quando você sabe onde ela está? - Eileen repreendeu. - Oh céus. Não me diga que você já foi até lá e fez alguma besteira?

Ele assentiu.

\- Por que não me contou antes? – perguntou decepcionada. – Você sabia o quanto eu estava preocupada! Severo, eu mal durmo a noite. Como foi capaz?

\- Peço desculpas - disse ele, olhando para a parede. – Me arrependo disso, talvez as coisas tivessem saído diferentes. Mas deixe-me levar pelo impulso do momento. Eu errei. Fui um imbecil! Mas acredite, estou dando o meu melhor para concertar isso!

Vendo-o agora, percebeu o quanto ele estava confuso. Podia imaginar a bagunça que estava sentimentos em relação a esposa.

Eileen puxou um lenço de suas vestes para limpar algumas lágrimas que insistiram em cair.

\- Sim, eu sei. Enquanto eu não posso dizer que eu aceito todas as suas decisões, eu as entendo. E ... - Ela parou quando sua voz se quebrou, então endireitou sua postura e continuou, seu tom claro e direto. - Estou muito orgulhosa de você, filho, admitir seus erros e tentar corrigi-los é uma atitude nobre.

\- Agora eu sei que o detetive não fugiu. – disse olhando o papel.

\- Detetive? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, um detetive. Ele também é um hacker. Ele invadiu a conta bancária dela para rastrea-la. – Severo assentiu.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ainda bem que ele já havia cuidado da falta de dinheiro de sua esposa. Por sorte ela tinha todos os dados anotados.

\- Hermione está bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

Ele limpou a garganta, e contou tudo a ela.

Fazia meia hora que a mulher estava no computador averiguando o caso.

\- Hermione, pelo que estou vendo, foi retirada de sua conta um valor de quinze mil e quinhentas libras, porém, hoje foi depositado dezesseis mil libras!

\- Como isso é possível?

\- Isso, infelizmente, eu não posse te explicar! – disse sinceramente.

Ao voltar do banco, Hermione encontrou Eileen em frente a sua casa. Sem ao menos se aproximar, elas choraram.

Eileen teve um momento para olhar para Hermione. Ela precisava saber se sua nora estava inteira. A mulher mais jovem parecia terrível. Ela estava mais magra, para esse estágio da gravidez ela não deveria estar assim. Seus cabelos pareciam um pouco sem vida. Sua pele mais pálida que o normal. Em volta dos seus olhos havia olheiras. Ela parecia cansada. Mas mesmo assim, ela sorriu para a mulher que era praticamente sua mãe.

\- Hermione... – a bruxa mais velha pareceu ter perdido as palavras. Ela estava emocionada demais para lembrar qualquer coisa que gostaria de dizer.

\- Eileen! - Hermione falou. – Eu estava com tanta saudade. - Ela olhou para Hermione seriamente por um momento antes que seu rosto estourasse em um sorriso radiante.

\- Eu também estava, Hermione. Eu te procurei tanto... estava tão preocupada.

\- Eu parti. - Hermione se engasgou e tanto quanto ela lutou, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – Eu sinto muito por ter saído daquela forma.

\- Querida, está tudo bem! - logo envolveu Hermione em seus braços. – Você teve os seus motivos. Eu os compreendo perfeitamente.

\- Eu sinto muito! Eu quis.. eu quis tantas vezes procurá-los... mas eu não consegui. Eu fui uma fraca.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você quis, meu amor! - Ela balançou a cabeça e soluçou. – Mas não fale assim... você teve muitos motivos pra ter agido dessa forma.

Foi nessa hora que ela lembrou-se de Halley, a menina estava olhando para internação das duas mulheres com curiosidade, mas também parecia está um pouco triste.

\- Halley. - Hermione chamou, se recompondo, sorriu para menina. Agarrando a pequena mão, a levou até Eileen. – Essa é a senhora Prince. Foi dela que te falei um pouco mais cedo. Eu a considero como uma mãe pra mim.

\- Olá.. senhora Prince.

\- Oi Halley. - ela disse suavemente - Pode me chamar de Eileen. - disse se aproximando e dando um forte abraço na menina, seu sorriso era doce. - Eu trouxe algo para você.

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- É um livro que eu tinha quando era de sua idade. - ela se inclinou para Halley. - Quer dar uma olhada?

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

\- Obrigada.. Senhora. – disse timidamente.

Eileen deixou Hermione levá-la para dentro.

\- Então ele te contou tudo? – perguntou angustiada.

\- Sim, querida. Ele contou. – respondeu séria.

\- Então ele te contou do divórcio! – falou desviando o olhar.

\- Divórcio? Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz! – disse indignada.

\- É natural que ele queira. Nosso casamento falhou. - Hermione disse suavemente e obviamente sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta e ela colocou o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu não sou tola. Eu sabia que essa hora iria chegar... Eu estava preparada para isso... - Hermione falou tristemente. - Ele provavelmente não me ama o suficiente.

\- Ele foi um estúpido... – Foi interrompida.

\- Não é culpa dele. A culpa é minha. Eu insisti em algo que não deveria. A errada sou eu.

\- Hermione, te conhecendo como eu conheço, você provavelmente está sentado aqui pensando sobre o que você tem feito errado, mas você não fez. Eu conversei muito com ele... ele se arrependeu de todas as barbaridades que ele te falou. Eu sei que isso é muito pouco se comparado com tudo que você passou!

Ela caiu nos braços de Eileen, e, mais uma vez, chorou.


	22. Chapter 22

Uma Semana Depois

Severus passou as mãos pelo rosto. Fazia uma hora que acabara de chegar a Hogwarts. Ele precisava conversar com alguém. E ninguém melhor que o ex-diretor.

\- Sim - ele se virou para olhar os olhos sombrios e cansados de Albus. - Eu lhe disse tudo. Não acredito que tenha esquecido algo.

Albus fechou os olhos.

\- Devo dizer-lhe, Severo, eu esperava algo do tipo... mas quem está preparado para a confirmação? - Albus parecia genuinamente nostálgico. – Hermione é uma mulher forte. Ela nunca te procuraria demonstrando fraqueza.

Severo assentiu em confirmação. Hermione também sabia ser teimosa.

\- Meu filho, eu sei que ela irá lhe perdoar.

\- Albus, o que eu disse a ela, não tem perdão. Eu fui até lá todos os dias dessa semana e ela não quis me receber. Minha mãe que me mantêm informado. - A voz de Severus estava baixa e gotejava de desgosto. - Fui um tolo. Ela nunca vai me perdoar.

\- Severo ... - disse Albus. - Certamente você agiu precipitadamente. Mas percebe que nós estamos falando da senhora Snape, não percebe? Eu devo lhe lembrar que Hermione é uma das criaturas mais bondosas que já conheci. Não a julgue mal.

\- Ela já não tem os poderes. - batendo as mãos para baixo na mesa de Albus e olhando para o velho mago. - Ela não pode ficar sozinha naquele lugar. - sussurrou Severus.

\- Não, não podemos deixa-la sozinha. E sobre os poderes eu faço ideia do que pode ser. - Severus franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para perguntar qual seria sua teoria, mas Albus continuou: - Foi o amor. A magia mais antiga do mundo. Mesmo que a criança ainda estava em seu ventre, ele já era amado tão profundamente, que naquele fatídico acidente, mesmo que inconscientemente, ela o conferiu proteção! Por isso, meu filho, Hermione não consegue dominar sua magia. Mas a magia esta lá, porém, empenhada em proteger o ser que esta crescendo dentro dela.

Severo parecia perdido. Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio tenso, depois do qual Albus suspirou.

\- Eu tenho fé em você, Severo. E no fundo você sabe muito bem o que tem que fazer em relação a sua esposa. E depois disse tudo, sei que você irá cuidar para montê-las bem. Todas elas.

Mais uma vez, ele estava em sua porta. Assim como fizera a semana inteira.

\- Posso entrar? Está muito frio aqui fora. – falou Snape.

Em vez de fazer o que era esperado que ela fizesse, Hermione permitiu que ele entrasse e o encaminhou para a sala.

Snape se inclinou para olhar para a garotinha que estava sentada no sofá.

\- Presumo que você é a Halley? - Ele perguntou calmamente.

A criança obviamente estava assustada com sua presença, mas não recuou.

\- Sim... senhor. – respondeu.

\- Halley, querida. Eu preciso conversar com o senhor Snape. Você pode acabar seu desenho no quarto. Está bem? – a garotinha assentiu. – Obrigada querida. – lhe deu um beijo na testa e só se virou para Snape quando a menina entrou no quarto.

\- Eu gostaria de falar com você. – Entoou ele.

\- Como quiser. - ela disse a ele e apontou para o sofá para ele se sentar .

Hermione estava ciente que se eles não se falassem, nada iria se resolver. No entanto, ela ainda estava muito chateada com tudo que ele havia dito. Parecia ter muita verdade no que ele havia dito a ela.

Depois de pensar muito, determinou que gostaria de resolver as coisas com Severo. Afinal, eles iam ter um bebê juntos. Seu casamento seria um caso perdido. Mas ela faria um esforço pelo seu filho. Ele não era o culpado por toda a situação, portanto, ele deve ter a chance de ter um pai. Mesmo que esse pai não pudesse estar presente todos os dias, pois pelo jeito seu filho teria um irmão e isso ocuparia o tempo de Severo. Ela suspirou.

\- Muito bem Severo, então me diga o que te trouxe aqui.

\- Eu sei a verdade agora.

\- Bom para você. Devo lhe parabenizar? – disse ironicamente. Ela virou as costas para ele, olhar para ele estava deixando-a incomodada.

\- Acho que eu mereço isso, Hermione, mas eu gostaria de ter a chance de pedir desculpas. Você pode não me entender, porém, gostaria tentar explicar.

\- Por que eu deveria? Você não me ouviu! - As lágrimas fluíam por suas bochechas, ela odiou-se por deixá-lo vê-las.

\- Porque você é uma pessoa melhor que eu, Hermione! - Exclamou, envergonhado.

Severo fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. O que teria que fazer era algo complicado.

\- Eu sei que eu fui um verdadeiro idiota para você. Um egoísta. Eu admito. Deus sabe que eu gostaria de poder voltar e mudar a maneira como eu te tratei. Mas a menos que tenhamos um vira tempo, isso é impossível.

\- Quando você saiu naquela véspera de natal, eu me arrependi do que havia dito e fui atrás de você. No entanto, imagine você indo atrás da sua esposa na casa de seus amigos e não encontra-la. Isso depois que seu ex-namorado da escola esteve em sua casa tarde da noite. E não fica melhor saber pela empregada dos Lupin que Ronald Weasley havia passado lá mais cedo e não tinha ficado, pois, segundo ela, ele teria ido viajar com uma pessoa.

O olhar de Hermione era distante. Ela se recusava a olhar para ele.

-Hermione, eu lamento por ter duvidado de seus sentimentos. Entretanto, eu espero que você leve em consideração que a única parta da minha vida que eu me lembro, perfeitamente bem, é a que nunca fui amado por uma mulher além da minha mãe. Claro que isso não é desculpa, porque se eu não tivesse sido tão teimoso e... – engoliu em seco e suspirou. - cheio de ciúme... teria percebido mais cedo que minhas conclusões, como sempre, estavam erradas. Você pode não me perdoar agora, mas eu juro que vou encontrar um jeito. – ele ficou em silencia, era um momento difícil.

\- Eu te entendo, Severo. Mas eu esperava que você confiasse mais em mim. Eu não suportei a ideia de você pensar que eu tinha traído você. Mas você não sabe o quanto me machucou por não acreditar em mim, nos meus sentimentos por você. Porém, eu também tenho culpa. Eu devia ter escrito pra você. Não podia ter te deixado no escuro daquela forma. Não justo com nenhum de vocês. Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei. Mas eu não consegui. Sinto muito, eu deveria ter mandado notícias ainda quando estava no hospital. Mas eu fui teimosa demais para isso. – ele apenas suspirou em resposta.

\- Eu devia ter desconfiado. – disse mais baixo do que gostaria. - Eu não estava lá para você antes. Mas, por favor, deixe-me estar aqui para você agora. – disse olhando para sua barriga.

\- Eu não vou te impedir de participar da vida do bebê. Você tem tanto direito a ele quanto eu tenho, Severo. – falou com toda sinceridade. - Ele é seu filho. Eu espero que você não se esqueça disso só porque você tem outro filho a caminho. – completou um pouco mais brusca que gostaria.

\- Outro filho a caminho? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Desculpe, Hermione, mas de onde você tirou essa ideia ridícula? – disse com uma pitada de diversão.

\- Não precisa mentir, Severo. Eu os vi no centro de Londres comprando coisas para o bebê. – sua voz era triste.

\- Temos que ser honestos não é? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos. - Eu só tenho um filho a caminho Hermione. E é o que você esta carregando. – Ela pareceu ficar mais aliviada. - E não tem nenhuma outra mulher em minha casa. Bom... aquela mulher que você me viu passou uns dias lá sim, mas isso é porque ela não tinha onde ir. E antes que você descubra por outra pessoa, quero lhe dizer que eu cheguei a dormir com ela! – os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. – Mas não tivemos nada. – Se explicou. – Lembra-se que eu pensei que você havia fugido... Mas não aconteceu nada, tenha a minha palavra. Eu estou sendo honesto, porque se queremos que esse casamento dê certo, temos que se comunicar. Temos de confiar. Temos que ser honestos. E não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Nós sentimos na pele onde isso foi parar.

\- Severo, Você não precisa estar preso a mim. Confie em mim você não vai gostar.

\- Você realmente acha que eu sou tão frio, Hermione? Que eu não me importo com você ou com o nosso filho que você está carregando? - Com os dedos, Severus começou a massagear suas têmporas.

\- Não é sobre isso, Severo. É complicado... – mas foi interrompida por um grito estridente que veio do quarto.

O mais rápido que conseguiu tentou se levantar, porém, suas pernas não permitiram. Elas estavam travadas.

\- O que... – estava tentando entender

\- Por favor, vai até lá. – implorou ela.

Com poucos passos ele estava em seu quarto. Ela o viu entrar. Não demorou muito para ele retornar.

\- Foi apenas um pesadelo. Ela acabou dormindo. – olhando em seus olhos perguntou. - O que houve?

\- Nada de mais. – abaixou a cabeça, ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

\- Droga, Hermione! - Ele rosnou enquanto se abaixou e rasgou a barra de sua calça jeans.

\- Severo. – disse tentando impedi-lo, mas era tarde. Suas pernas já estavam expostas. Além das terríveis cicatrizes, havia muitos tons de roxo.

Ele podia sentir uma enxaqueca começar a acumular-se com todo o pensamento e confusão por causa de Hermione.

\- Já foi pior, acredite. – disse envergonhada e tentando cobrir as pernas.

\- Você devia ter me procurado. Podia ter pelo menos ter me pedido para preparar poções pra você. Você não precisava ficar assim.

\- Não seria justo para você, Severo. Eu desisti há muito tempo. Eu não queria impor a minha presença em sua vida.

\- Hermione, olha pra mim. – disse levantando seu rosto para encontrar seus olhos. – Você não esta me forçando a nada. As principais razões, pelas quais eu vim até você pedir mais uma chance, vieram somente de mim. Por favor, eu juro que não vou te decepcionar novamente.

– Eu não acho que posso fazer isso agora. O que você disse ... me magoou profundamente!– disse fungando o nariz. - Você realmente pensa tão pouco de mim? Hermione afundou-se ainda mais no safá.

Em segundos, ele estava ajoelhado aos seus pés.

\- Eu cometi o pior dos meus erros, Hermione. Eu não tenho desculpa, eu fui um tolo.- tentou segurar as mãos dela nas dele, depois de resistir ela cedeu. - Se houvesse qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer para mudar tudo isso, para desfazer os danos que eu lhe causei, eu faria, eu juro. Vamos dar mais uma chance ao nosso casamento. – disse com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu reunir.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se eu posso. – insistiu novamente. Ela estava chorando outra vez. -Me diga por que eu faria isso novamente, Severo? – disse olhando para o outro lado. Ela não queria encara-lo. - Por quê? – sua última palavra não passou de um sussurro, a mão de Hermione enxugava as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

\- Porque eu estou apaixonado por você! - Ele disse bem baixinho.

\- O que... o que você acabou de dizer? – Ela estava emocionada. Ela virou-se para encara-lo novamente.

\- Eu disse que estou apaixonado por você, Hermione. – repetiu calmamente, uma única lágrima rolou pelo rosto de seu marido.

O rosto de Snape ficou vermelho. Reunindo sua coragem, ele voltou a falar.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você, e não suporto a ideia de não te ter. Detesto a ideia de ter te magoado.

\- Você tem uma ótima maneira de demonstrar isso. - Ela soltou um suspiro e colocou a mão em sua barriga para tentar acalmar o enorme tremor que estava a possuindo.

\- Vamos tentar fazer esse casamento dar certo, Hermione. - Olhando em seus olhos, ele lhe disse.

Quando ela fechou os olhos por um momento, Severo aproveitou para fazer o que queria ter feito desde que havia entrado pela aquela porta momentos antes, aproveitou a oportunidade para beijar os lábios de sua esposa, ele a puxou para mais perto e sem hesitar. Está com ela em seus braços era a melhor sensação que ele sentira em anos. O beijo era intenso. Sua boca tinha gosto de chocolate. Ele sentiu naquele momento que nunca conseguiria viver sem ela. Foi quando ele lembrou-se do primeiro beijo dele.

Flashback On

Concertando suas vestes de ensino, Severo empurrou a porta de seu escritório para entrar. Permitiu-se folgar a capa que insistia apertar seu pescoço.

O dia havia sido estressante. Havia verificado exames durante todo o dia. Mesmo com todos os anos de ensino, ainda ficava assustado com as repostas que os alunos insistiam em dar. Ele não podia negar que a cada ano eles ficavam mais criativos.

Com um olhar no relógio, viu o quão tarde já era. Prestes a deixar o escritório e seguir aos seus aposentos, se deparou com a visão de uma mulher adormecida em seu sofá. Ele podia dizer que a visão de Hermione dormindo em seu sofá era encantadora. No último ano eles haviam se tornado amigos. Ele podia dizer que se sentia atraído por ela, no entanto, com medo de perder a amizade, nunca iria revelar a ela.

Olhando para ela novamente, começou a pensar como ela havia conseguido entrar.

Aproximou-se e abaixou-se para acordá-la.

\- Hermione, acorde! Já é tarde. Você não deveria estar aqui. – mumurou em voz baixa para não assustá-la.

\- O quê? – disse assustada. Ela parecia perdida. Ele sorriu, era uma bela visão.

\- Você está dormindo em meu escritório. Não sabia que estava em Hogwarts.

\- Oh. - ela murmurou. - Você demorou muito e acabei adormecendo. – disse sem graça.

Snape estreitou os olhos em um brilho. – Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

\- Você deixou a porta aberta? – disse sorrindo. – Tá... eu quebrei suas enfermarias! Sinto muito, mas te esperar no corredor não estava em meus planos. Eu ia lhe convidar para jantar e entregar seu presente!

\- Presente? Pelo quê? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Pelo seu aniversário! – ele fez uma cara de surpreso. – Não me diga que se esqueceu do seu aniversário?!

\- Só estou surpreso por você ter se lembrado. Só me lembro de ter dito a data uma vez a você.

Com um suspiro tranquilo, Snape sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Eu não acho que conseguiremos algum lugar aberto a essa hora para o jantar. Sinto muito.

\- Eu também acho que não. - Ela sorriu para ele. – Mas não tem problema. Marcaremos outro dia. Porém, ainda vou lhe entregar seu presente. Agora feche os olhos! – ordenou decidida.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? – perguntou revirando os olhos. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de advertência. – Muito bem. – disse fechando os olhos.

Com um suave suspiro, Hermione o beijou. Sua boca tinha gosto de chocolate. Ele abriu os olhos assustados e se afastou.

\- O que ... Hermione!

\- Severo, você pensa demais... Só me beija. – disse beijando-o novamente.

Ele pareceu incerto por um momento, mas logo a correspondeu aprofundando o beijo ainda mais. Era e melhor sensação.

\- Feliz aniversário, Severo. – disse ela sem fôlego. Ela estava ruborizada.

\- Já é Hermione! – disse beijando-a e puxando-a para si.

Flashback Off

Como ele podia ter se esquecido daquele beijo? – pensou internamente.

Hermione foi a primeira a se afastar. Ele aproveitou para enxugar as lágrimas dela. Ela deu um último beijo em seus lábios e, cansada, deitou a cabeça em seu peito, colocou seus pés no colo de Severo e fechou os olhos. Ela lembrou-se de como ela sentiu falta dele. Do seu perfume. De seu hálito. Do calor de suas mãos.

Severo começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

\- Isso quer dizer que estamos bem? – perguntou incerto.

\- Ainda não, Severo. Mas nós vamos chegar lá. - ela disse a ele. Logo ela adormeceu, depois de um longo tempo, finalmente foi capaz de fechar os olhos e descansar.


	23. Chapter 23

Por mais que ela não quisesse admitir sabia que acabara de fazer a escolha certa. Ao chegar ao lar que foi seu durante anos, sentiu-se emocionada. Ela não imaginava que pudesse sentir tanta saudade.

Se dependesse dela, ela nunca mais sairia.

\- Pensou no que ele disse? – Perguntou Eileen inquieta.

\- Não... eu não tenho certeza se eu posso! Exigiria muito dele.

\- Sabe, eu estive pensando sobre isso ... – sua sogra começou, então ele se levantou e andou em toda a sala. – Seria uma ótima oportunidade! A recuperação seria mais rápida e eficaz. Além disso, você não deve sentir que está exigindo dele.. e nem obrigando-o. Ele se ofereceu. E tenho certeza que foi com a melhor das intenções.

\- Severo tem feito o suficiente e eu não quero sobrecarregá-lo ainda mais! Ele tem uma vida para gerenciar. Daqui a pouco ele volta a dar aulas. Eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso.

\- Pense sobre isso, Hermione. Em minha opinião, seria tolice desperdiça tal oportunidade. Mas vou deixar bem claro que só cabe a você decidir. – Eileen olhou para ela e sorriu. - Ele está diferente agora que você voltou, todos esses dias ele esteve muito fechado, mas depois de toda esta bagunça foi resolvida ele parece... melhor.

\- Não tenho nada a reclamar, Severo tem sido incrivelmente atencioso! – disse pensando em tudo que ele havia feito.

Ela ainda não podia esquecer-se de tudo que ele havia feito para ela depois que havia descoberto toda a verdade. O dinheiro que havia colocado em sua conta após saber do hacker e do aluguel que ele havia pago. Ela só precisou encaixar todas as peças para descobrir e, a principio, ele havia negado com todas as suas forças, mas depois de muito pressiona-lo ele havia admitido.

Eileen estava encantada com a criança. Halley era uma menina muito educada e muito bela. Entretanto, ela não tinha falado durante o resto do dia. Ela não tinha comido muito bem. Ela pensou que talvez fosse a transição para a nova casa.

Hermione havia contado tudo que havia descoberto da menina, a história a deixou completamente sem chão. Ela não sabia como um ser humano fosse capaz de abandonar um ser tão doce e frágil.

Pelo que Hermione havia dito, ela não havia tentado arrancar nada da menina por medo de pressioná-la. Mas mesmo assim decidiu investigar a criança com cuidado.

Foi pensando nisso que começou a fazer perguntas sobre sua vida, sem tentar incomodá-la. Poderia ser um assunto delicado. Aproveitou que sua nora estava penteando os cabelos da menina para sondar mais sobre ela.

\- Halley, meu bem, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do seu novo quarto. Nós vamos deixa-lo mais a sua cara. Que cor você gosta?

\- Eu não sei. – respondeu envergonhada.

\- Que tal rosa? - Perguntou Hermione. A menina pareceu considerar sua resposta com cuidado.

\- Eu gosto de rosa. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

\- Você já viveu em muitas outras casas? – Eileen perguntou. Hermione a encarou como se quisesse saber onde isso iria parar.

\- Não... acho que uma vez eu vivi com minha mamãe e meu papai, mas eu não me lembro... – a menina divagava. – Já morei com a vovó também. Mas a mulher disse que a vovó tinha ido morar no céu. Eu perguntei se eu poderia visitar ela, mas a mulher disse que não. Ai eu fiquei lá naquele lugar com um monte de gente estranha. Depois a mamãe me buscou. Então nos mudamos para uma casa pequena, só eu e mamãe. Mas a mamãe conheceu o pai das minhas irmãs e a gente mudou de casa... ai.. bom a mamãe foi embora e eu fiquei. – a menina não estava chorando, mas estava muito triste.

Hermione ouviu tudo atentamente, mas por dentro estava doente. A menina teve que mudar tantas vezes que não era de admirar que ela havia a aceitado tão facilmente. Afinal para aquela criança, ela era uma estranha.

\- O pai das suas irmãs era ruim pra você? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Hermione.

\- Bem.. não... – ela parecia ter dúvida. – ele deixava eu morar com eles.

Sem ter o que dizer Hermione olhou para Eileen, ela havia acabado de virar o rosto. A que a menina havia acabado de contar parecia ter mexido bastante com ela.

\- Que tal tomarmos sorvete. – Hermione falou mudando de assunto, começando a trançar os longos cabelos castanhos escuros da criança.

\- Nós podemos? - A menina perguntou, virando-se para ver Hermione. Sorrindo, ela assentiu e suavemente virou seu rosto novamente para trás para que ela pudesse terminar o cabelo.

Hermione olhou para Severo e viu o quanto ele estava perdido quando se tratava da menina. Mas ele estava fazendo um grande esforço. Como se tudo dependesse daquilo. Ela estava muito orgulhosa.

Ela viu quão grande era seu esforço para fornecer um lar para ela, mesmo sua aspereza e inexperiência ele estava indo muito bem. Pensou que quando o bebê deles chegasse seria a mesma coisa.

\- Eu posso ter? Tem certeza? – Perguntou Halley apertando o ursinho que acabara de escolher. Ela parecia não acreditar.

\- Quantos você quiser, meu bem. – disse Hermione.

Ela estava feliz que Severo havia oferecido para levar a menina numa loja de brinquedos. Afinal, a menina não tinha com o que passar o tempo.

\- Ninguém nunca comprou brinquedos pra você? - Ele perguntou com a percepção se aproximando dele.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu tinha um urso... ele não tinha um braço. Eu gostava dele... Mas quando a vovó morreu tiraram de mim. Não podia ficar com ele naquele lugar. As crianças iam querer.

Ela não entendeu. O urso era dela, mas tiraram dela e ela teve que aceitar.

Hermione estava triste por Halley não ter conhecido uma infância adequada, mas também animada por estar fazendo algo que pudesse mudar essa situação.

\- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa ainda hoje, vamos? – Severo se manifestou. Tal coisa parecia importante porque ele parecia nervoso.

Já era tarde quando Severo chegou em casa. Ele acabara de voltar do Ministério. Ele havia tentado encontrar uma forma de adotar a menina. Não tinha dito nada a Hermione, pois queria fazer uma surpresa para ela.

Ele sempre esperou o pior do Ministério da Magia, mas, para ele, agora eles haviam se superado. Após explicar toda a situação para a funcionária do departamento de adoções, a única coisa que a mulher disse era que pela menina ser uma trouxa eles não poderiam cuidar do caso.

E ainda deixou claro que eles o auxiliariam a encontrar uma família adotiva para ela. Tê-la crescer com alguém que tinha mais experiência com trouxas.

Ele não podia aceitar isso. Ele havia começado a se apegar a criança e ela parecia começar a confiar nele. Além disso, Hermione não suportaria. Já considerava Halley como sua própria filha e desconfiava que a menina já considerava Hermione como sua mãe. Qualquer mudança seria devastadora.

Severo teria que fazer alguma coisa para adotar a criança. Ela seria responsabilidade deles. E continuaria assim até que ela crescesse e escolhesse sair conta própria.

De repente, ele se viu na porta do quarto da menina. Sua esposa estava cobrindo a criança. Ele a viu tirando os cabelos soltos que insistiam em cair em seu rosto e cuidadosamente se afastou para apagar a luz.

Uma Semana Depois

Fazia uma hora que Severo havia saído de casa. Hermione estava preocupada. Essas saídas dele eram constantes. Já estava começando a pensar o pior.

Depois de mil coisas terem passado por sua cabeça, Severo apareceu. E não estava sozinho.

-Teddy? - disse surpresa.

\- Tia Mione! - exclamou o menino antes de correr para dar um abraço na tia. - eu tava com um tantão de saudade!

\- Oh, meu amor! Assim como eu. Olha pra você! Como cresceu. Está um rapaz. É bom te ver de novo, querido. - disse apertando as bochechas do garoto.

\- Foi o padrinho que teve a idéia de me trazer! - disse sorrindo para Severo que passou a mão no cabelo do menino bagunçando ainda mais.

\- Teddy, por que não aproveita o bom tempo para brincar? – Severo perguntou e sorrindo, o menino assentiu - Onde está a Halley?

\- No jardim. - respondeu a ele. - Teddy vá brincar um pouco, meu bem. No jardim tem uma amiguinha para te fazer companhia.

O menino saiu saltitando pela sala.

\- Severo, eu não sabia que você...

\- Eu devia isso a ele. Eu sou seu padrinho. E devo está presente.

\- Quando isso aconteceu? - perguntou emocionada.

Flashback On

Uma semana atrás

Dora saltou quando o viu na porta. Ela não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Remus também olhava querendo entender.

\- Entre, Severo. – disse Remus, recuperando-se do choque.

\- Senta-se! – depois que o homem em sua frente estava acomodado, continuou. - No que podemos ajudar? - perguntou Dora.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Severo parecia tenso.

\- Eu vim até aqui porque lhes devo desculpas! – Snape estava com um pouco de dificuldade, parecia ter perdido as palavras, mas era visível que estava determinado. - Em todas as vezes que você, Remus, veio até mim foi extremamente civil e educado. Mesmo que eu não tenha tornado as coisas fáceis para você...

Snape parecia perdido. Eles nunca haviam visto ele daquela forma. Ele parecia arrependido, por que se não tivesse, qual o motivo o faria perder tempo vindo até eles? Outra explicação, não teria sentido.

\- Não sei o motivo de ter me escolhido para ser o padrinho de seu filho... e por mais que eu pense em várias hipóteses não consigo chegar a nenhuma conclusão. – disse com toda a sinceridade. - Porém, se vocês me permitirem, e entenderei se não, gostaria de tentar me aproximar do garoto. – Ele suspirou, parecia faltar o ar.

\- Eu nunca negaria tal coisa, Severo. Você é o padrinho do meu filho. O escolhi porque tinha a absoluta certeza que você era a melhor pessoa para isso. Você é um bom homem, Severo. Eu lhe confiaria a minha vida ... - Remus colocou as mãos nos ombros de Dora. – E a da minha família. - Remus disse olhando para Dora. Ela enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto e assentiu. - No entanto, não foi por isso que lhe confiei meu filho.

\- Por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, com o tempo, nos tornamos bons amigos! Não foi de uma hora para outra. Não foi fácil... nada fácil para ser sincero. – disse olhando para Snape com um olhar acusador. – Sem contar que teve um dedo do digníssimo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. – disse calmamente. – Ele praticamente nos abrigou a trabalhar juntos na reconstrução de Hogwarts.

\- Remus sempre confiou em você, Severo. - Dora disse, ainda bastante emocionada. – Nós entendemos perfeitamente o seu lado. – ele assentiu. O homem parecia está sem dormir a dias. – Nós sentimos muito pelo que houve com Hermione. – disse mudando de assunto. – Quando chegamos de viagem sua mãe nos informou. Felizmente, ela já foi encontrada não é mesmo?

\- Sim. – respondeu ainda atordoado. – Se foi minha mãe que os contou, vocês devem saber de tudo. – eles assentiram. - Ela ainda não quer me ver... o que é compreensivo. - Ele disse, envergonhado. Dora olhou com as lágrimas riscando suas bochechas. - Mas pelo menos eu sei que ela está a salva. E quero deixar bem claro que não é por ela que vim até aqui... não posso negar que isso me abriu os olhos de todas más decisões que tomei... – disse correndo as mãos pelos cabelos. Eles assentiram novamente.

\- Estou feliz que tenha vindo até aqui, Severo. Isso significa muito. – Remus disse sorrindo.

\- Acho que alguém decidiu se juntar a nós! – Exclamou Dora e Snape pôde ver o garoto que descia as escadas lentamente.

\- PADRINHO! – gritou, e saiu correndo quando percebeu a presença do padrinho.

\- Olá, Teddy. - Snape sorriu levemente. – Definitivamente, filho de sua mãe. – disse após notar grande semelhança entre os dois.

\- Eu sabia que vinha me ver! – ele disse enquanto pulava nos braços do padrinho.

Ele respirou fundo, era algo totalmente novo. Ele podia estragar tudo novamente. Entretanto, tudo ocorreu de forma tão natural que mal se deu conta que ele e Teddy já estavam no chão do quarto do menino brincando com o kit de poções que ele que havia ganhado de presente de natal.

Flashback Off

\- Eu nem sei o que te dizer! – disse Hermione, sorrindo brilhantemente. – Estou muito... muito orgulhosa de você, Severo.

Ela correu e se jogou nos braços do marido. E o apertou com toda a força que conseguiu.

\- Não fique, Hermione. Era minha obrigação! Por mais que eu tenha feito com a maior força de vontade. Eu devia isso a eles. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Eu sei, Severo. Mas ainda assim. Dizem que são as escolhas que fazem o homem e eu tenho que concordar! – ela estava emocionada.

Hermione foi interrompida por uma coruja bicando a janela. Severo se desvencilhou dela e pegou o pergaminho da pata do animal.

\- Precisarei sair, logo estou de volta. – ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Beijou a testa de Hermione e saiu.

\- Oi. – O menino disse.

\- Oi. – ela respondeu.

\- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou o menino.

\- Halley. – respondeu um pouco tímida. – E o seu?

\- Eu sou Teddy - ele respondeu e continuou sorrindo. - Quantos anos você tem? - ele perguntou.

\- Quase cinco. -ela respondeu sem pensar.

\- Eu tenho cinco. – falou orgulhoso. -Você mora aqui?

Ela demorou para responder. Mas não deixou o menino sem uma resposta.

\- Eu acho que sim. – disse pensativa.

\- Eu vim com meu padrinho... minha mãe e meu pai estão em casa. Ele que me buscou. Eu nunca te vi aqui antes. Onde tá seu pai e sua mãe?

\- Eu não conheço meu pai e minha eu não sei onde está.

\- Isso... isso quer dizer que você é sozinha? - Teddy perguntou. O menino estava extremamente curioso.

\- Isso ... er... Sim. - ela balançou a cabeça um pouco e falou suavemente.

– Você não tem família? – com a cabeça ela confirmou que não. - Parece assustador.

Hermione que tinha visto a interação das crianças resolveu intervir a conversa. Halley estava com um semblante triste. E pelo que ela pôde ouvir da conversa, não esperava menos.

\- Teddy, querido. – disse, sorrindo para o sobrinho. – Ela agora é da nossa família. Você agora ganhou uma nova prima! O que acha?

Hermione não havia ficado chateada com o menino. Ele era só uma criança curiosa. Não tinha noção da gravidade de alguns assuntos.

\- Oh - ele disse. - Eu achei bem legal, tia Mione. Agora eu tenho mais um primo pra brincar comigo. James, Albus e Lily também vão gostar. Mas às vezes eles estão ocupados pra brincar.

Apesar de ser uma enorme responsabilidade cuidar de uma criança, e o fato da criança não ser sua tornar as coisas ainda mais delicadas, ele não tinha duvida de que era isso que queria. Halley era especial, ele podia sentir.

Ele agora precisava dar a noticia a Hermione.

\- Hermione, há algo que eu quero lhe dizer. - ele disse cautelosamente. Seu sorriso caiu, e ela se sentou um pouco mais reta em seu assento.

\- Presumo que tem a ver com suas idas ao Ministério? – Perguntou um pouco nervosa.

\- Como você sabe que eu fui até lá? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- Aquele lugar tem olhos e ouvidos Severo. É isso que você disse que ia me dizer no quando chegasse? - Ela perguntou sem encontrar seus olhos. Ele assentiu.

\- Sim. – disse a ela, mas percebeu que ela parecia desconfortável. – Aqui está! – disse, entregando-a uma pequena pasta.

\- Onde eu assino? Vamos terminar com isso logo. – falou triste e um pouco chorosa.

\- Mas você nem sabe o que é! – disse ele acusadoramente.

\- É divórcio não é? E o que todos estão dizendo! – disse limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ele gargalhou.

\- Hermione, abra logo isso.

"O SR. DR. JUIZ DE DIREITO DA VARA DE FAMÍLIA DA COMARCA DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA

Concede a adoção plena de Halley xx xx para Severo Tobias Snape e Hermione Granger Snape (certidão de casamento em anexo)

Como a mãe da Requerida não a queria e nem podia criá-la, manifestou inequívoca vontade de entregar sua filha aos Requerentes, Severo T. Snape e Hermione Granger Sanpe, antes mesmo desta completar 5 anos de idade, o que já é idade mais que suficiente para se poder avaliar através da convivência a constituição de vínculo.

O Requerido, Halley XX XX, hoje é uma criança muito amada, criada dentro de hábitos e normas de uma família estruturada.

Comprovada idoneidade moral, sanidade mental e física e demais requisitos exigidos, obtiveram a guarda do mesmo. Cumpridas todas as formalidades e exigências legais, concedo ADOÇÃO DEFINITIVA da criança, que passará ser atendida pedida por Halley Granger Snape, estando ela hoje, sem sombra de dúvidas, melhor do que com a própria mãe, num ambiente familiar adequado, com muito amor e assistência.

Os Requerentes vêm a obrigar-se pela assistência moral, educacional, material e emocional do adotando, nos termos do artigo 4º e parágrafo da Lei 8.069/90, como se filho legítimo fosse."

\- Severo.. você...Oh meu Deus!


	24. Chapter 24

Ele colocou a pasta sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente para seus olhos. Ela ainda estava agarrada a ele. Os traços de alegria que tinham em seu olhar anteriormente haviam desaparecido. Ela havia perguntado a ele como havia conseguido contato com a mãe de Halley. De acordo com os documentos de adoção, ela havia dado a guarda da criança para eles.

Ela podia ouvi-lo audivelmente engolir e sentir seu coração batendo no seu peito. Conhecendo-o como ela o conhecia, ela poderia dizer que não havia sido uma tarefa fácil.

\- Eu descobrir que para adotá-la nós teríamos que mandá-la para um orfanato e enfrentar uma fila para talvez conseguir a guarda dela. Isso porque, aparentemente, há muitas pessoas esperando por uma adoção. A outra alternativa seria a própria mãe da criança conceder a guardar definitiva.

\- Como você chegou a ela? Ela disse alguma coisa?

\- Como a Halley havia nos dito que havia passado um tempo em um abrigo após a morte da avó, eu só tive que descobrir em qual. Então depois disso foi fácil chegar até ela. E ela não disse muita coisa. Eu poderia dizer que nossa conversa foi muito curta. Aparentemente ela sabia que você cuidaria bem da menina. Pelo que parece o marido dela foi o pivô de tudo. Ele, ao que tudo indica, estava cansado de sustentar uma criança que não era dele. – disse com desprezo.

\- Você o conheceu?

\- Infelizmente, sim.

Hermione sentou-se no sofá.

\- E ela não se opôs a nada? O marido dela talvez?

\- Hermione, isso não importa agora. Tudo está como deveria estar.

\- Severo! Tem algo que você não quer me contar. Achei que você confiasse em mim.

\- A questão não é essa Hermione. Só não acho que isso seja relevante, mas se você quer saber, tudo bem. – ele suspirou audivelmente antes de falar novamente. - O marido dela exigiu uma quantia em dinheiro porque, segundo ele, ele sustentou a menina por anos e, então, merecia algum tipo de recompensa por isso. - Ele viu a esposa se encolher, parecia que iria passar mal.

\- Meu Merlim. Que homem estúpido. Como ele pode dizer tal coisa? – disse indignada. - Não que eu tenha ficado surpresa com isso. Não podemos esperar muita coisa desse tipo de gente. Só fiquei surpresa pelo fato da "mãe dela" não ter se oposto.

\- Eu não acho que ela seja livre para dar a própria opinião sobre qualquer coisa naquela casa. Ela não parecia confortável com toda situação. – disse Severo, pensativamente.

\- Só um monstro troca uma criança por dinheiro. – ela estava exasperada. -Quanto ele pediu? – perguntou ela com curiosidade.

\- 20 mil libras. – disse como se fosse irrelevante.

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Hermione, eu acho que foi as 20 mil libras mais bem gastas de toda nossa vida. - Ele falou com toda a sinceramente e viu um olhar de alívio cruzar o seu rosto . – Não que eu concorde com esse tipo de coisa, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? - Ele continuou a olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

\- É claro que sim! Obrigada por tudo, Severo. Eu estou.. tão feliz! - Hermione apertou os lábios para não ter um novo ataque de lágrimas. Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele fugiria se ela se agarrasse a ele chorando novamente. Nesses últimos dias, parecia que a única coisa que ela sabia era chorar, no entanto, agora era de alegria.

Ela olhou para ele, com um sorriso enorme que fez com suas lágrimas transbordassem. Mas ele realmente não se importava com isso, para ele, ela parecia ainda mais bonita. Ele enrolou seus cabelos em torno de seu dedo, e trouxe-a junto a si. E assim eles ficaram por um bom tempo.

Hermione abriu a porta lentamente, ela queria tanto contar a novidade a Halley. Ela sorriu quando viu a menina dormindo agarrada no pequeno urso. Ela não teve coragem de acordá-la. A criança parecia ter um sono tão tranquila. Pela manhã ela falaria. Ela se aproximou da cama, beijou a cabeça da menina e colocou as cobertas ao redor de seus ombros.

\- Boa noite, querida, durma bem. – sussurrou.

Snape a viu entrando no quarto da menina e a aproveitou para ir até a cozinha. O dia havia sido cansativo. Mas não se arrependia de nada.

Servindo uma xícara de chá, ele levou para ela. Ela estava parada na porta do seu quarto, soluçando baixinho. Ele passou por ela colocou o chá na mesa de cabeceira e aproximou-se, hesitante, estendeu a mão para tocar seu cabelo e afastar os fios de cabelo que tapavam seu rosto. Porém, ficou surpreso quando ela caiu em seus braços. Agindo por puro instinto, ele a puxou para perto e segurou-a apertado enquanto ela chorava em seus braços.

\- O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Não... não é nada. – respondeu entre soluços.

\- Hermione, se não fosse nada você não estaria assim. Vai... me diga. – falou entre seus cabelos, mas ela parecia chorar ainda mais.

Depois de muita persistência, ela falou.

\- Só as cãibras... Parecem pior a cada dia. Eu não consigo.. dói muito.. – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou sua testa.

\- Deixe que eu te ajude, Hermione. – sua voz jorrava preocupação. - Não pode ficar assim por mais tempo! A poção certa pode resolver...

\- Não posso...

\- Por favor! – ele implorou.

Hermione suspirou.

\- Por favor. – insistiu novamente.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Amanhã mesmo vou tentar concluir alguns esboços de poções que já iniciei. Logo suas pernas estarão boas. Mas só poderemos testa-las depois que o bebê nascer. – Ela assentiu.

Sem esperar, ele a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama. Quando ela se aconchegou na cama, ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela. Ela suspirou, tentando ficar ainda mais confortável enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Severo e adormeceu. Ela mal percebeu quando ele sussurrou boa noite para ela e também adormeceu.

Era madrugado quando eles foram despertados com barulho de vidro se quebrando. Levantaram-se às pressas. Severo tinha a varinha em punho. No corredor, perceberam que o barulho vinha do quarto de Halley. Eileen também já estava próxima. Abriram a porta e entraram.

A menina chorava histericamente. O suor pingava de sua testa. A pequena estante de brinquedos balançava e os itens que ali se encontravam estavam voando para fora da estante.

\- Halley, ... – Hermione não pôde completar a frase.

\- Eu não ... eu não queria... – a menina gritava. – eu sinto muito! Eu não vou ser uma menina malvada. Eu juro.. eu juro que não faço isso... - A menina gritou. – não sou aber...aberração, eu não vou mais ser mau! Eu prometo. Eu juro de mindinho. - ela disse soluçando. - Por favor, não me manda embora, eu não vou fazer isso de novo.

Hermione estava aflita pelo nervosismo da criança. Ela não sabia como abordá-la. Olhando para porta ela podia ver Eileen sorrindo. Severo estava concentrado na menina como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor.

\- Halley, meu amor, está tudo bem. – disse se recuperando. – Foi apenas um acidente. Não se preocupe porque você não vai a lugar nenhum. - Hermione disse à menina, puxando-a para o seu colo e enxugando suas lágrimas.

Ela viu Severo sair do quarto. Eileen olhava para ela como se estivesse pedindo permissão para se aproximar e ela assentiu. Sua sogra então se aproximou da cama.

\- Halley. – começou Eileen. – o que você fez não é ruim! – disse sorrindo para a criança que a observava atentamente. – Eu também posso fazer isso!

\- Pode? – perguntou inquieta. – O marido da mamãe disse que eu sou ruim. E que era pra eu parar! – disse respirando com dificuldade.

\- Isso não é verdade, meu bem. Olhe...- com um pequeno movimento de suas mãos os brinquedos estavam de volta na estante. – Isso não faz de nós pessoas ruins, meu amor! O que nos faz bons ou ruins é o que temos aqui dentro. – disse apontando para o coração. A vontade de Eileen era dizer que ruim era o marido da mãe dela, mas preferiu deixar isso pra lá. Não queria piorar as coisas. – E você é uma criança adorável e nem fazendo muito esforço seria ruim. – disse sorrindo para Halley.

\- Mesmo? - A menina fungou, ela parecia mais calma.

\- Mesmo! – exclamou Eileen.

Severo já tinha voltado para o quarto novamente e estava na soleira da porta observando toda a interação. Ele estava pensando em como facilitaria a adoção se ele tivesse essa informação antes. Mas ele não se arrependia, mesmo que tenha sido da forma mais difícil.

Percebendo seu silêncio, Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar sério. Foi quando Severo voltou a si. Um pouco desconcertado, entrou no quarto, entregou o copo de água que havia pegado para Halley e, aproveitando-se que estava próximo a janela, com a varinha reparou o vidro quebrado. Agora a menina parecia mais fascinada do que assustada.

No dia seguinte, Severo foi chamado para comparecer ao castelo. Halley ficara encantada com tudo. Para ela, nem nos melhores contos de fadas havia um castelo tão bonito e tão mágico. Mas por um momento de distração, ela se perdera de Hermione e Snape.

Para facilitar as buscas Severo e Hermione se separaram.

Vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts era uma tarefa com a qual Snape estava muito familiarizado. Sua maior preocupação era o perigo que ainda podia conter por trás daquelas paredes. Afinal, a menina, apesar de ser consideravelmente grande para sua faixa

etária, ainda era muito pequena para ficar sozinha no castelo.

Não demorou muito para Severo escutar o choro da menina. Aproximou-se e a viu sentada no chão, sem ter certeza do que deveria fazer a respeito, abaixou-se e enxugou suas lágrimas.

Com um piscar de olhos, o corredor estava cheio de alunos, o que deixou Halley ainda mais assustada. Já tendo o suficiente dos cochichos que se formou ela pegou a criança no colo.

A menina se agarrou à frente de suas vestes em um abraço acolhedor e acalmou o choro e o soluço. Fato que não passou despercebido pelos alunos. Afinal, para eles, era irreal que uma criança pudesse ser acalmada pelo temido Mestre de poções.

\- Eu tava com medo... - Gemeu Halley contra seu pescoço, enquanto ele

esfregava suas costas suavemente.

\- Agora está tudo bem! - Snape sussurrou gentilmente para Halley. – Vocês não deveriam está em suas aulas? – perguntou bruscamente para os alunos que persistiam em assistir a interação.

Mais do que depressa o corredor ficou vazio.

\- Agora vamos procurar sua mãe. – se recompondo, disse mais calmo que conseguiu.

\- Minha mãe? – perguntou assustada.

Severo se amaldiçoou. Eles ainda não haviam tido a oportunidade de contar a Halley sobre a adoção. Estavam esperando o momento certo.

\- Severo! – gritou Hermione no final do corredor. – Que bom! Você a encontrou. – disse aproximando-se. – O meu amor... você estava chorando. – disse colocando um beijo no nariz vermelho da menina. - O que houve? – perguntou percebendo o desconforto de seu marido.

\- A minha mãe está aqui? – perguntou baixinho.

\- Talvez eu tenha dito, sem perceber, que iríamos procura-la. – Severo a informou.

\- Huum... claro! – disse percebendo o motivo do desconforto de Severo. – Halley, eu sei que não conversamos sobre isso... e eu nem sei como vou te dizer, mas espero que você fique tão feliz quanto eu fiquei! – a menina parecia um pouco assustada. – Se você não gostar muito da ideia eu vou entender. – Hermione estava divagando. Parecia um pouco perdida.

\- Hermione? Posso? – ela assentiu. – Estou sentindo que você está perdendo o foco. – disse rindo. – Halley – disse chamando a atenção da menina para si. - O que ela está tentando dizer, porém está falhando miseravelmente, é que você agora tem uma nova mãe! Nós te adotamos!

A menina começou a sentir-se um pouco tonta e desorientada.

\- Adotaram? – seus olhinhos brilhando.

\- Sim, meu amor. – Hermione já estava se desmanchando em lágrimas. – Você agora é nossa filha! Na verdade, para mim, você é minha filha desde que te vi abracei pela primeira vez!

O dia havia passado rapidamente. Halley, Hermione e Severo haviam passado o dia em Hogwarts organizando a volta do Mestre do Poções.

Para a sorte de Eileen, a casa havia ficado livre para fazer o que ela havia planejado. Só ficara ela em casa, então tudo sairia como planejado.

Assim que conversou com Hermione e descobriu que ela queria ir no St. Mungos para ver o sexo do bebê, disse a ela que cuidaria disso.

Para sua nora ela iria para o St. Mungos no final da tarde para conseguir marcar uma consulta para ela. Porém, sem Hermione desconfiar, ela havia planejado o que os trouxas chamavam de chá revelação. Ela não conseguiu dizer a Hermione que sabia que era uma menina. Parecia muito simples. Depois de todo esse tempo sem saber, sua nora merecia algo mais elaborado.

Havia balões de festa por toda a casa e sapatinhos de bebê e chupetas flutuando pela mansão Snape. Em uma pequena mesa no centro Eileen havia colocado um bolo e vários docinhos de abóbora.

Os Lupins tinham vindo para a pequena comemoração. Remus estava sentado à esquerda de Eileen, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos enquanto se inclinava para frente. Seus olhos estavam atentos para qualquer sinal que indicasse a chegada da família Snape. Dora estava a sua direita. A mulher parecia ansiosa para que os amigos chegassem logo. Teddy parecia o único alheio a toda a situação.

\- Acredito que sua mãe não esteja em casa. – Hermione havia acabado de abrir a porta. A casa estava escura. - Acho que ela não vai se juntar a nós para o jantar esta noite. - ela declarou e Severus franziu a testa. Ele sabia que sua mãe estava preparando uma surpresa para Hermione. Porém, ele não podia dar nenhuma pista a ela.

\- Severo! Você não está me ouvindo, está? - Ela perguntou rapidamente expressando preocupação. Sua mão descansava em seu braço, logo acima de seu cotovelo. Halley estava no colo de Severo. A menina parecia muito atenta a tudo.

\- Sim. - Ele balançou a cabeça.

Quando ela entrou na sala ela se surpreendeu.

\- Surpresa! – gritaram quando a viram.

\- O que ... o ... o quê? – disse sem entender.

Ela encontrou a sala totalmente diferente de quando havia saído pela manhã. Havia bandeja de comida. Muitos balões, chupetas e sapatinhos flutuando. Ela verificou que no centro da sala havia uma mesa com um bolo branco enorme e vários docinhos em volta.

Halley estava encantada.

Hermione parecia não esta acreditando no que estava vendo. Remus, Dora e Teddy de um lado. Eileen de outro. E todos muito alegres. Severo tinha um olhar presunçoso.

\- Hermione,- começou Eileen. – Eu cometi um erro terrível quando você esteve no hospital antes de Severo descobrir de sua gravidez. Espero que me entenda. – Hermione ainda parecia alheia a toda situação. – Querida, naquele dia o medibruxo acabou me revelando o sexo do bebê. Mas eu sabia que não era daquele jeito que você queria descobrir.

\- Você sabe? – disse se emocionando.

\- Sim, querida. Você tinha idealizado aquele momento tantas vezes. Eu não podia permitir que fosse daquela forma. Eu ia esperar que vocês dois estivessem juntos novamente, mas depois disso aconteceu tanta coisa. – Hermione estava chorando. – E apenas te dizer me pareceu muito pouco pra algo tão grandioso.

\- Está pronta? – Eileen perguntou. Hermione estava tão emocionada que não conseguia nem responder. Então ela apenas assentiu. – Você vai realizar um Finite Incantatem sobre o bolo e vai acabar com o efeito do feitiço que o deixou branco. Se ficar azul será um menino e se ficar rosa será uma menina. – Disse sua sogra gentilmente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione fez o que Eileen disse. E então o bolo ficou rosa.

\- Uma menina. – sussurrou radiante, seus olhos eram uma verdadeira cachoeira. – Nós vamos ter outra filha! – disse ao encontrar os olhos do marido, Halley ainda estava em seus braços e sorria para ela. Pelo sorriso de Severo, ela percebeu que ele já sabia.

\- Você já sabia? – ele apenas assentiu. - Você é um homem maravilhoso, Severo Snape! E eu tenho sorte em lhe ter em minha vida. Você é um marido magnífico e agora um pai ainda mais magnífico. – disse sorrindo abraçando e beijando a criança que estava nos braços do marido, e depois olhou para o marido para encará-lo profundamente e beijou ligeiramente seus lábios macios.

Hermione foi cumprimentar os outros convidados com um grande sorriso no rosto. Recebeu as felicitações dos Lupin`s.

Virando-se para Eileen, ela a abraçou. As bochechas de sua sogra estavam rosadas. Ela também estava muito emocionada.

\- Obrigada, por ... obrigada por tudo! Eu não acho que poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

\- Então, Severo. Preparado para ver suas filhas indo para Grifinória. – Hermione ouviu Remus dizer.

\- Perdoe-me Remus, mas eu não sei o que você está se referindo. – Todos caíram na gargalhada.


	25. Chapter 25

Semanas depois

Severo já tinha se acostumado com a vida que o destino havia lhe presenteado. Apesar de já estar dando aulas novamente, sempre que podia voltava para casa. Neste final de semana, não seria diferente.

Quando a manhã de sábado chegou, a única coisa que ele queria era deixar Hogwarts. Na noite anterior, ele havia corrigido todos os exames e organizado todos os livros e pergaminhos que utilizaria na semana.

O que ele não queria admitir era que sentia saudade de Hermione e tinha um estranho medo de perdê-la. Ele sempre considerava a hipótese dela enfim abrir os olhos e ver a vida que estava desperdiçando e seguir a vida longe dele, no entanto, guardava tal hipótese para si mesmo.

Ele gostava de chegar em casa. Ela sempre o recebia como se houvesse anos que não o via. Hermione o recebia com um sorriso nos olhos e no olhar, se é que isso era possível.

Era como se ele fosse o único na vida dela.

Flashback on

\- Alguém em casa? - Severus disse suavemente enquanto entrava na cozinha.

\- Severo, você em casa em tão cedo? - Hermione esfregando os olhos para ter certeza que era realmente ele ou uma alucinação.

\- Achei que seria uma boa ideia passar o feriado com vocês! - respondeu Severo, parecendo desconfortável. – Algo está errado?

\- Claro que não! - Hermione disse e antes que se desse conta já estava pulando nele para um abraço. – senti sua falta! - ela acrescentou sorridente.

\- Eu também. – disse quase num sussurro e deu um beijo em sua testa.

\- E esses malditos beijos na testa estão de volta. – sussurrou ela.

\- O que disse? – perguntou Snape se fazendo de desentendido.

\- Seja bem vindo. – mentiu. Ele epenas olhou para ela com diversão.

\- Querido, você chegou na hora certa! Acabei de tirar os pães do forno. Estão crocantes do jeito que você gosta. – Eileen falou mostrando um tabuleiro lotado.

\- O cheiro está magnífico, mãe. – ele disse se aproximando e dando a ela um beijo na bochecha. – Está faltando alguém. – disse ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Hermione e Halley acabaram de chegar de uma caminhada. Ela foi lavar as mãos para provar o pão. – disse sorrindo.

Quando Eileen acabou de falar Halley apareceu na cozinha. No momento em que a menina o viu abriu um enorme sorriso. Snape se moveu lentamente até ela e a levantou em seus braços, mas quem ganhou um beijo na bochecha dessa vez foi ele.

\- Não me diga que andou comendo fermento! Você parece maior do que a ultima vez que te vi.

\- Não tô não! – disse toda sorridente. – adivinha o que a gente fez hoje quando a gente acordou?

\- Deixe-me pensar... Abriram os olhos? – disse Severo parecendo sério.

– Não, bobinho. – disse a menina gargalhando. - A gente foi no parque. Foi muito... muito..muito legal mesmo. Se tivesse chegado mais cedo podia ter ido. Se você quiser a gente te leva lá, tá?

\- Promessa? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim! Nós vimos uma pássaro muito grande.

\- Conte-me. - disse ele interessadamente.

Sentou-se na cadeira e a colocou em cima na mesa esperando a menina contar seu passeio no parque. Hermione sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Flashback off

Ele realmente precisava ir para casa.

Snape estava prestes a sair do castelo, porém, foi impedido pela diretora que, aparentemente, não podia esperar para falar com ele.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? – falou Snape com desdém.

\- É claro que sim, Severo. - disse a diretora McGonagall novamente. – Você é o único do corpo docente que não a conhece. Nós somos uma equipe, portanto, assim como os outros professores vocês devem ser apresentados. – disse ela bruscamente já cansada daquela conversa.- Por favor, sente-se, Severo Snape!

Severo sentou-se com toda má vontade que conseguiu reunir.

\- Certo, Minerva. Você venceu, mas espero que você saiba que eu estou realmente com pressa.

\- Bom Deus, HOMEM! Parece até que irá morrer se ficar por apenas alguns minutos a mais. - ele bufou em resposta. - Escute aqui Severo! Eu ficarei muito desapontada com você se você não tratar a nova substituta com o devido respeito.

\- Farei um esforço, Minerva. No entanto, saiba que só tentarei porque você pediu com muito zelo. – ele disse calmamente, mas ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

McGonagall o encarou por um longo momento, sua boca realmente caindo muito ligeiramente aberta. Fazia tempo que ela não o via fazendo uma piada. Mesmo uma tão simples como aquela.

\- Você me tira do sério Severo. – disse tentando esconder um sorriso, mas falhou miseravelmente. – Como está, Hermione? – perguntou recostando-se na cadeira.

\- Esta é a Senhorita Stacy, Severo. Ela será nossa nova professora de aritmância. Senhorita Stacy, esse é nosso mestre de poções, o Professor Snape.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para seu relógio de bolso.

Tinha algo na mulher que não o agradava, porém não sabia o que era. A mulher era pequena e tinha os cabelos louros. Seus olhos eram pretos, mas eram tão intensos que chegavam a incomodar.

\- Nós já não nos conhecemos de algum lugar? Eu acredito que...

\- Temo que não. – A cortou. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Stacy. Infelizmente, devo sair logo. Tenho compromisso nesta manhã e tenho a sensação de que essa reunião demorará algum tempo. – ele queria dizer que não tinha tempo para papo furado, mas preferiu guardar tal opinião para si mesmo. - Minerva, te vejo na segunda pela manhã. – disse saindo da sala da diretora.

\- Oh... Isso deve ter sido um pouco desagradável. Acho que ele não gostou de mim. O que é uma pena já que ouvi coisas maravilhosas sobre ele.

\- Você terá que conquistar sua confiança. Tenho certeza que você fará um excelente trabalho, Senhorita. O professor Snape é um ótimo profissional e ele reconhecerá isso. – disse McGonagall.

\- É uma honra estar aqui Diretora McGonagall. - A nova professora sentou-se mais reta. - honestamente, nem sei como lhe agradecer pela oportunidade. Tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender.

Assim que se aproximou de sua casa se deparou com a figura de uma mulher que ele pensou que jamais iria ver novamente. Severo não conseguiu entender como isso era possível. Por um momento ele se sentiu doente.

Hermione olhou para ele esperançosamente, no entanto, ao perceber que o marido tinha os olhos para a mulher que estava em sua frente a deixou desanimada. Ele passou por ela sem ao menos olha-la.

\- Severo, que bom que chegou. Harry e Ginny acabaram de chegar. Eu acabei de convidá-los a entrar.

Foi só neste momento que ele percebeu que a mulher em sua frente não era Lily, mas sim a senhorita Weasley. Na verdade, senhora Potter como pôde perceber pela aliança em seu dedo. Seus cabelos eram mais longos e mais vermelhos que ele se lembrava. E havia um braço preso à cintura e esse braço pertencia a Harry Potter.

Por um momento ele se perguntou se o menino sabia da semelhança que sua mulher tinha com sua mãe. Menos os olhos é claro. Os olhos de Lily eram verdes profundos e que sempre estavam cheios de emoção. Pensar em Lily o atormentava e não era de um jeito bom.

Quando enfim voltou para sua realidade, ele viu Hermione diante dele, ela parecia estar triste e ferida. Ele sabia que tinha que dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Ele apenas assentiu para eles.

Sem dizer mais nada eles caminharam para dentro de casa. Ele não tinha certeza de que ele poderia falar. Sem saber o que fazer ele olhou para Hermione e viu o calor desaparecer dos olhos dela.

\- Severo. - disse Potter quebrando o gelo que se formou tão rapidamente. – É bom te ver novamente. Eu soube por auto tudo que aconteceu na nossa ausência. Sinto muito por tudo.

Severo gemeu internamente. Ele não queria participar desse papo furado, porém ele não queria sentir a fúria da esposa.

\- Nós realmente sentimos muito! – disse a senhora Potter.

\- Eu vejo. - ele disse. – Mas não há necessidade disso. O importante é que o pior já passou! – tentou dizer o mais cordial possível. – Posso oferecê-los uma bebida?

\- Eu aceito um chá, Severo! – Ginny respondeu, Severo assentiu.

\- E você, Senhor Potter? Um Firewhisky? - Ele perguntou, cruzando para o gabinete de bebidas.

\- Um Firewhisky, por favor.

Severo olhou Harry enquanto derramava suas bebidas e percebeu que ela já não era o moleque que ele havia dado aula.

\- Eu sei que já te disse isso, mas você está linda com essa barriga! – disse Ginny toda sorridente.

\- Obrigada, Ginny, mas é uma pena que seja tão desconfortável para dormir. – respondeu um pouco desanimada.

\- Sei bem como é isso. No entanto, aproveite enquanto você pode ela vai fazer falta. Quando você vê metade da sua casa foi tomada por brinquedos e você já não tem espaço para guardá-los. Sem contar que quando a gente se dá conta já estamos lavando o cabelo uma vez por semana. Acredite! Não é agradável. – disse a ruiva nada entusiasmada.

\- Eu não acho que você esta ajudando, Senhora Potter. – disse Snape com diversão e Harry assentiu.

\- Então, Hermione. – falou Harry. – Remus nos falou sobre seus poderes.

\- Oh, Claro. Eu estava totalmente esgotada, porém, agora eu consigo fazer alguns feitiços mais simples. Mas ainda assim me incomoda. – ela disse desanimada.

\- Eu entendo. Não consigo me imaginar nessa situação. – disse Harry soando melancólico.

\- Mas vamos falar de coisas boas. – disse Hermione com um sorriso. – Como foi a viagem?

\- Foi maravilhosa! O Harry nos devia isso. Quase cinco anos sem férias. As crianças amaram.

\- Nos desculpem por não mandar nenhuma coruja nesses meses, mas os trouxas estavam achando estranho toda a movimentação em nossa janela. – Harry contemplou.

\- Estamos esperando vocês para um jantar em nossa casa no final de semana. Não aceitamos um não como resposta. – A senhora Potter advertiu.

\- É claro que vamos! – respondeu Hermione. – E as crianças? Com Molly?

– As crianças estavam com muitas saudades do Teddy, então eles foram para lá ontem mesmo. – Ginny respondeu.

Fazia mais de duas horas que os Potter's haviam ido embora. Severo estava batendo na porta do quarto de Hermione há mais de um minuto. Ele estava à beira de destruir a fechadura quando ela enfim abriu.

\- O quê? - ela perguntou.

– Está trancada aqui a mais de uma hora. Você está pálida. – ele contemplou. - Você está se sentindo bem? - ele perguntou e se sentou em sua cama.

\- Por que não estaria? – disse bruscamente.

\- Respondendo uma pergunta com outra? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Eles ficaram sentados em um estranho silêncio.

Vendo que Hermione não falaria mais nada, Severo olhou para ela e inclinou-se para a frente em seu assento.

\- Eu só perguntei, pois notei que você não parece bem!

\- Eu não preciso que se preocupe. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. – ela disse de mau humor.

\- Se você esta certa disso. Estarei lá em baixo, se precisar de mim basta chamar. - Ele insistiu antes que a porta se fechasse.

Mas antes que Severo pudesse se afastar ele a ouviu praguejar e parecia estar chorando.

\- Hermione, não me parece que você esteja bem. Vamos, fale o que está te incomodado. – Eileen ordenou. Ela olhava para Hermione preocupada.

\- Ele quem te mandou aqui não foi? – ela assentiu. - Eu sei que pode parecer bobo, mas eu não consigo esquecer a forma como ele a olhou.

\- Do quem exatamente estamos falando?

\- Ginny! Nós sabemos o quanto elas se parecem. Só que vendo sua reação quando chegou me magoou.

\- Ah, sim. - ela disse com conhecimento de causa. – Elas realmente se parecem muito. - Ela grunhiu e afastou para se aproximar da janela.

\- Eu sabia que o assunto Lily iria surgir, porém só não pensei que tão de repente. - . Ela olhou Hermione diretamente nos olhos. – Hermione, isso já faz anos! Talvez ele só tenha ficado assustado. Afinal, não é todos os dias que você se depara com o passado na sua porta.

\- Eu fiquei tão chocada. Magoada. Eu não queria ter que enfrentar Severo sobre isso, e eu apenas me sinto tão mal com tudo isso. Eu compreendo que já faz anos, mas para a gente. Não pra ele. Ele ainda não recuperou totalmente a memória, então tecnicamente... ele ainda a ama. O que devo fazer? Fingir que eu não notei? Fingir que não me importo?

\- Oh minha menina. - ela disse gentilmente. – Eu não acho que você tenha outra alternativa. Você deve falar com ele. Eu não acho que Severo ame a Lily, mas não fará mal conversar com ele sobre isso. Além disso, não acho que sofrer por antecipação seja o melhor remédio.

Eileen saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás dela.

A mente de Hermione ainda estava girando. E ainda estava sentindo um enorme desgosto. Mas ela sabia que sua sogra estava certa, ela teria quer ter essa conversa com o marido.

Quando ela começou a falar sobre a visita dos Potter's ele já tinha ideia do que estava por vir. Severo se perguntou se ele poderia adiantar o assunto ou esperar ela chegar até ele.

Não demorou muito para o nome de Lily Evans ser abordado.

\- Eu vi como você a olhou, Severo. Você achou que era ela não é? Achou que Ginny era Lily? - Ela olhou para ele hesitante.

\- Hermione, eu ... - ele começou. – Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso com você. Não agora. – disse guardando a carta que acabara de chegar.

Seu rosto estava crescendo de forma cada vez mais vermelho, com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

\- Severus Tobias Snape. Eu sou sua esposa e gostaria muito de conversar sobre isso!

\- Mas eu não. Até onde eu sei precisam de dois para se ter uma conversa e eu não estou entrando nisso. - disse ele. - Há certas linhas das quais eu me recuso a responder. – completou bruscamente. - E eu realmente preciso resolver uma coisa, portanto, não tenho tempo para isso.

\- Oh, então vai ser assim Severo. Não vai nem se defender? O que, você ainda está apaixonado por essa mulher? Ela está morta por mais de 20 anos! - ela gritou. – Por Merlim! Você agora é um homem casado.

\- Apaixonado? - Ele sibilou, claramente com raiva. - Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que está falando.

Ele olhou para ela.

\- Eu não entendo bem por que você está tão fixada nesse assunto! Eu já disse. Eu me recuso a falar sobre isso. - Ele continuou. Inclinando-se mais perto, ele sibilou em seu rosto.

\- Você deveria ter visto seus olhos enquanto olhava para ela. E sua decepção quando me viu. – disse em meio as lágrimas.

Foi quando ele se deu conta que o problema era ciúmes.

\- Não é o que você pensa. – Severo respondeu depois de um longo suspiro. Sua voz estava ligeiramente menos ardente do que era anteriormente.

\- Oh, que defesa entusiasmada.

\- Hermione ...- ele disse suavemente. Ele fechou a distância entre eles, puxando-a para perto, mais perto do que antes, moldando seu corpo com o dele. – ao contrário do que você pensa, eu me recuso de falar sobre Lily pelo mesmo motivo que me recuso em falar sobre quando fui um comensal da morte. Ou, até mesmo, pelo mesmo motivo que me recuso a falar sobre meu pai. É algo doloroso.

\- E sobre olhar para senhora Potter, talvez eu tenha feito isso inconscientemente. Confesso que foi assustador por um momento. Sinto muito que isso tenha te ferido.

Ele pressionou os lábios contra o rosto dela.

\- E se por um acaso ainda te resta alguma dúvida, eu espero que saiba que, diferentemente do que você me acusou, eu não a amo. Não mais. Agora por favor, eu realmente não gostaria que o tópico Lily fosse discutido tão cedo novamente. Lily faz parte do meu passado, Hermione. E é lá que eu gostaria que ela ficasse.

Ele beijou-a. E dessa vez foi na boca e com intensidade. Foi o momento mais perfeito que já teve. Mas logo ele se afastou.

\- Eu preciso resolver uma coisa. Prometo que não demoro. – disse beijando sua testa, mas antes de sair ele retornou para onde ela estava. – Harmione...

\- Sim?

\- Você disse algo sobre a Halley dormi na casa da colega da escola, certo?

\- Sim, ela queria isso há semanas.

\- Você acha que poderia buscá-la?

\- Por que?

\- Eu..- ele demorou alguns instantes para pensar em um motivo relevante. – gostaria de sair com vocês hoje. Talvez no outro final de semana não poderei sair do castelo.

\- Tudo bem. - Respondeu achando um pouco suspeito.

\- Até logo. - Disse se virando para sair.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Severo, você aqui a essa hora? – Severo olhava para o homem cautelosamente. - Bem, isso é uma surpresa agradável. – Lupin falou.

\- Remo, eu preciso conversar com você em particular. – Snape estava mais sério do que de costume.

\- Entre, vamos ao meu escritório. Teddy e Dora saíram e, certamente, não voltarão tão cedo.

\- O que te traz aqui? Você parece tenso.

\- Olhe isso! – Disse entregando um pergaminho ao homem.

\- Deixe-me ver.

Snape,

Ao contrário do que o Senhor das Trevas acreditava, seus padrões não são tão altos. Pessoas como você são uma vergonha para o mundo mágico. Você não passa de um traidor de sangue que deve pagar pela deslealdade. Porém, como nada nessa mundo é justo, sua família será a primeira a pagar pelos seus atos. Sua esposa, como uma sangue-ruim suja, deverá ser a primeira. Juntamente com o bastardo que se encontra em seu ventre. Você ficará grato. Até breve.

Xxx

\- Isso é extremamente grave. Você já acionou os aurores? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Eles já estão cientes. No entanto, não sei se eu confio na agilidade daqueles palermas. - Sua cabeça baixou pensativamente.

\- Entendo o seu ponto. – Concordou Lupin.

\- Eu não te pediria isso em situações normais, Remo. Se fosse antes, pode ter certeza que resolveria por conta própria. Entretanto, o que está em jogo é a minha família. Agora tenho muito a perder. Não posso ficar esperando para saber se essas ameaças são algum tipo de brincadeira ou se são de fato verdade.

\- Você pode contar comigo, Severo. Tenho certeza que posso ajudar

\- Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre isso, conheço seu profissionalismo.

Lupin acenou com a cabeça em silêncio e eles apertaram as mãos como prova de comprometimento.

\- Eu preciso saber quem está por trás disso. – Grunhiu Snape. Seus lábios diminuíram e seus olhos entrecerraram com raiva.

A pedido de Severo, Hermione buscou Halley para levá-la para casa. No entanto, sua sogra havia lhe convencido a parar por alguns minutos no parquinho para que a menina pudesse brincar. Por mais que seu marido sempre dissesse que não iria demorar, ele sempre demorava. Por isso, não viu problema em ceder a esse pedido.

Halley estava brincando no escorregador como se não houvesse amanhã. Do outro lado, mais ainda próximo da caixa de areia, Hermione e Eileen conversavam.

\- A maioria? – Indagou Eileen, erguendo a testa de forma crítica da mesma forma que seu filho fazia.

\- Não. Ele concordou com tudo! – Hermione respondeu orgulhosa.

\- Bem, isso é fabuloso. Nesse caso, acho bom me dizer como conseguiu. Severo não é muito fã da Itália. Pra ele, tudo lá é muito extravagante. – Sua sogra tentou ocultar o sorriso satisfeito, mas falhou miseravelmente.

\- O que fiz dificilmente pode ser considerada uma conduta apropriada! – Disse Hermione sorrindo. – Mas não posso negar que foi totalmente eficaz.

\- Estou com medo de ouvir. Melhor deixar pra lá.

\- O quê? Oh, não.

Quando se deu conta do que sua sogra estava insinuando, Hermione ficou vermelha feito um pimentão.

\- Eu não... – Tentou novamente.

\- Não, você não. – Sua sogra sorriu e fazendo gestos com a mão para elas mudassem de assunto.

\- Não! Realmente, não foi nada disso. Talvez eu tenha espalhado algumas revistas de turismo por nosso quarto. E talvez, só talvez, eu tenha tido muitos desejos que pertencem à culinária italiana. – Disse Hermione presunçosamente.

\- Isso explica o motivo de tantos filmes sobre a Toscana. – Hermione assentiu. – Verdade seja dita, quando se trata de cidades românticas, a Itália tem muito para oferecer. – Disse Eileen, a velha bruxa logo percebeu que sua nora já não estava prestando atenção e parecia tensa.

\- Hermione? Você está me ouvindo? – Tentou Eileen.

Hermione se afastou de suas reflexões quando sua sogra deu uma leve sacudida em seus ombros.

\- A mãe da Halley está aqui. - Ela disse abruptamente e se levantou.

\- O quê? A onde?

\- Lá. – Disse com tensão. - Eileen, você pode levar a Halley para tomar um sorvete? Eu não quero que ela a veja.

\- Claro, Querida. Hermione, me prometa que não vai se exceder! Você ainda está grávida querida. – Sua nora apenas assentiu.

Hermione observou sua sogra se afastar com criança e foi até a mulher.

\- Você! O que você faz aqui? Você não pode ficar aqui! Se ela te ver ela vai ficar arrasada.

\- Eu..

\- Se você ficar pra deixá-la novamente é melhor que vá. Você não faz ideia do quanto ela chorou quando você a deixou.

\- Não me orgulho do que fiz, Senhora. - Ela praticamente gritou. – Mas eu precisei. Não me olhe assim. Eu tive os meus motivos. – Ela chorou.

\- Motivos? – Ralhou a bruxa. – Que motivos levariam alguém a fazer isso com uma criança? Com a própria filha? – Hermione estava furiosa. – Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não estivesse lá. Eu não gosto nem de imaginar.

A mulher começou a chorar descontroladamente. Hermione começou a se sentir um pouco mal, no entanto, seu coração dizia que ela tinha que dizer aquilo.

– A Halley foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. – A mulher sussurrou. - Eu fiz isso por ela. Eu via a minha filha pedir o que as irmãs estavam comendo sem poder dar a ela. Quando o padrasto dela estava em casa, era extremamente doloroso não poder tratá-la como as irmãs.

Hermione a olhava sem saber dizer o que dizer. Parecia ter se formado um nó em sua garganta. Ao contrário do que ela pensou, ter dito aquilo depois de ouvir o que a mulher estava dizendo estava sendo extremamente doloroso.

\- Eu sofro todos os dias pelo que eu fiz. Inicialmente, meu marido não reclamava de ter que alimentar uma boca a mais. Pelo menos ele nunca tinha dito nada a respeito. Mas então, eu fiquei grávida das gêmeas e tive que parar de trabalhar. Com elas tão novinhas e com a Halley eu não pude trabalhar. As coisas ficaram difíceis. Mas mesmo com dificuldade dava para levar. Porém, tudo piorou quando ele ficou desempregado. Foi ai que ele começou a implicar com a Halley. Eu fugi com ela tantas vezes, mas ele sempre nos achava e me obrigava a voltar. E a tratava mal dizendo que ela era o motivo de tudo está dando errado. Eu não podia suportar vê-la sofrendo tanto. Sabe, as vezes eu tinha que esperar ele dormir para dar a ela o que comer. Eu fingia que comia só para guardar pra ela. E faria isso pelo resto da minha vida por ela. Mas as coisas pioraram tanto.

A mulher estava agachada embaixo da árvore abraçando as pernas. Hermione pegou um pedaço de tronco que estava próximo a ela e sentou-se do lado da mulher abraçando-a. Algo dizia que a mulher estava precisando de um conforto, ela não sabia que iria ajudar porque até ela já estava chorando.

\- Eu realmente não quis falar com você daquele jeito, mas eu precisava... eu sinto muito por tudo. Não deve ter sido fácil. - Hermione sussurrou meio as lágrimas.

\- Foi a coisa mais difícil e dolorosa que já fiz. Me desculpe por ter gritado e me descontrolado. Eu só precisava vê-la. Eu queria tanto poder abraçá-la. Me desculpar com ela. Dizer que eu não queria deixá-la. – A mulher ainda estava aos prantos. - Desculpe-me por isso. – Disse apontando para o próprio rosto que estava uma bagunça. – Eu não iria deixá-la naquele parque, sabe. Eu iria levá-la para um abrigo que tinha bem próximo de lá. Mas quando eu te vi, eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu só sabia que tinha que deixá-la lá. Algo me dizia que você não ia deixá-la.

\- Não deixaria mesmo. Quando eu a abracei ela parecia tão minha. Era como se eu tivesse encontrado um pedaço de mim que estava perdido. Ela é uma menina maravilhosa. Educada, gentil e muito doce. – Mesmo chorando, Hermione falava com um sorriso no rosto. – Sabe, ela perdeu o primeiro dentinho. – Disse mostrando o pequeno dente preso ao cordão. Quando Hermione viu a tristeza nos olhos da mulher, viu que cometeu um erro. – Sinto muito. Eu não estou ajudando.

\- Se eu pudesse eu teria a abraçado mais. Beijado-a mais. Eu daria tudo pra poder fazer isso novamente.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não acho que uma criança vá entender que a mãe que desapareceu a tanto tempo volte a abrace e a deixe novamente. Eu não quero te deixar triste. Me perdoe se minhas palavras possam parecer grosseiras. Eu só não acho que ela possa suportar.

\- Foi o que seu marido disso e, no fundo, eu também sei disso. Foi ele que me disse que eu as encontraria aqui. Deixou que eu as observasse de longe.

\- Meu marido?

\- O imprestável do meu marido foi até ele querendo dinheiro novamente. Isso na semana passada. Eu acredito que ele tenha te contado que o crápula pediu dinheiro em troca da guarda. – Disse fungando. – Eu juro que eu queria matá-lo por isso. Ele praticamente a vendeu. O dinheiro eu nem sei o que ele fez. Quase fomos despejados. Como eu disse meu marido foi até ele novamente, mas seu marido se recusou de dar mais dinheiro a ele. Porém, ele foi até a mim, pagou as contas de água e de luz. Pagou os aluguéis que estavam atrasados e ainda adiantou 4 meses. Me levou ao mercado e permitiu que eu fizesse a maior compra de que eu já fiz na vida. Me deu um dinheiro e pediu que eu escondesse para meu marido não ver. – Ela dizia como se fosse surreal.- Eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha. Eu juro que o pagarei por tudo.

\- Eu não sabia da última parte. – Confessou.

\- Seu marido é um bom homem, Senhora. Ele se importa com vocês. Eu teria concedido a guarda pelo simples fato de vocês estarem cuidando dela tão bem como estão. Eu queria ter rasgado todo aquele dinheiro se eu tivesse tido a chance.

A mulher olhava para Halley com tanto amor que Hermione estava se sentindo mal.

\- Eu não vou impedi-la de ir até lá. Eu não acho que posso fazer isso. Eu tenho medo do quanto isso pode machucá-la, não posso negar. Eu me importo muito com a Halley. Eu a amo. Eu a considero minha desde o momento que a vi sozinha naquele parque. Eu imploro que você não machuque seus sentimentos. Mas vendo o quanto você está sofrendo, eu não posso detê-la. – Hermione suspirou e tentou limpar o rosto. – Eu tenho que voltar. Fique com isso. – Disse entregando o cordão que acabará de mostrar.

\- Eu não posso! – Exclamou com tristeza, mas seus olhos diziam o quanto queria. – Você merece mais do que eu. – Depois de um grande suspiro, ela continuou. – Parece que foi ontem que eu estava ansiosa para saber quando os primeiros dentinhos iam aparecer. – Falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Toma, eu não posso. – Voltou a dizer entregando o cordão a Hermione.

\- Na verdade, você deve. Eu insisto.

\- Eu.. eu agradeço! Muito obrigada. Eu... não sei o que dizer.

\- Não precisa! Seu olhar já diz por você!

\- Está de quanto tempo? – Perguntou a mulher olhando para a protuberância que era a barriga de Hermione.

\- 28 semanas o que equivale a sete meses. – Respondeu acariciando seu ventre.

\- Parabéns. – Disse com sinceridade. Depois de um tenso silêncio, ela voltou a falar. - Como eu posso tirar do cordão? Eu não posso ficar com seu cordão... parece ser valioso.

\- Eu insisto que fique com ele. Ele foi feito especialmente pra isso. Não é justo que se separe agora. Eu tenho que voltar prá lá. – Sussurrou dando um ultimo abraço na mulher. – Eu acho que te vejo daqui a pouco então.

Hermione se afastou lentamente. Seu coração se afundou e ela sentiu seu estômago torcer dolorosamente.

Ela foi recebida por Halley um enorme abraço. Mal sabia a menina que era tudo que Hermione estava precisando no momento.

\- Tá chorando, mamãe? Se machucou? - Halley perguntou confusa.

\- Não, meu amor. Eu fui tomar um ar e um cisco enorme caiu no meu olho. - Ela tranquilizou a criança, tentando fazê-la entender que tudo estava bem.

\- Quer que eu sopre pra tirar? Sou boa nisso. – Disse orgulhosa.

\- Você faria isso? – Perguntou sorridente e a menina assentiu.

Ela se abaixou e deixou que a menina soprasse seu olho.

\- Você realmente é muito boa nisso, filha! - Ela beijou a bochecha da menina. – Obrigada meu amor. Por que não brinca mais um pouco antes de irmos? – A menina assentiu e saiu correndo.

Hermione lançou um olhar triste a Eileen que as havia observava em silêncio. Olhou para onde estava anteriormente, mas a mulher não podia ser vista.

\- Vovó, você vem? – Perguntou a menina com ansiedade.

A bruxa mais velha sorriu.

\- Sim, querida. Já estou indo. – Eileen respondeu em troca.

\- Ela se foi. – Sussurrou.

\- Quer falar sobre isso? – Perguntou Eileen.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se consigo te dizer... Não agora. – Seus olhos estavam ficando marejados novamente.

Elas já haviam chegado em casa. Estavam de banho tomado, só esperando a chegada de Severo para saber o que ele achava que era tão importante para que a fizesse buscar Halley na casa da coleguinha da escola.

Apesar de toda a emoção que havia experimentado, apesar de ainda estar com o coração apertado por causa da mulher, Hermione estava se sentindo mais calma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Severo entrou em casa com as mãos repletas de sacolas. Ele se virou para ela com atenção e deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- O que é isso? - Ela perguntou confusa.

Ele não respondeu a Hermione prontamente. Colocou as sacolas na pequena mesa de centro. Sentou-se bem próximo a ela, perto de Halley que tinha pedaço do corpo no colo de Hermione e outra parte no sofá.

Ele pegou nos braços de Hermione e plantou um beijo suave na palma da sua mão. Fez o mesmo com a criança.

\- Não! cócegas não ! Por favor... Não me faça cócegas! – A menina gritou tentando parar as grandes mãos que já estava pronta para atacá-la.

\- Certo você venceu, mas só dessa vez. – Disse Snape sorrindo. - Onde está minha mãe? – Indagou.

\- Saiu agora pouco. Foi para Hogwarts! Minerva esperava por ela para jogar poker.

\- Você sabe que isso é apenas uma desculpa para elas beberem a noite toda, não sabe?

\- Eu imaginei. – Hermione respondeu depois de uma crise de riso.

Abriu uma das sacolas e entregou a Hermione uma fita de vídeo.

\- "O Rei Leão"! Eu não acredito. Eu amava assistir. - Ela sorriu docemente para ele. – Tenho certeza que você vai gostar meu amor. – Disse olhando para e menina.

\- Eu também acho. – Ele assegurou.

\- E o que é aquilo tudo?

\- Pipoca, Pizza, bolachas e sorvete.

\- Você quer comer algo querida? - Ela perguntou e tirou um pouco do cabelo que insistiam em cair nos olhos da criança.

\- Posso ter um pouco de Sorvete? - Halley olhou alegremente.

\- Claro meu bem. Severo, você transfigura o sofá em uma cama?

Naquela noite, após reforçar suas alas, Severo dormiu como não tinha feito em semanas. O sono veio até ele de uma forma inexplicável. Severo só despertou na madrugada quando ouviu sua esposa sussurrar.

\- Halley?

\- Eu fiz xixi na cama. - Ela sussurrou e escondeu a cabeça embaixo das cobertas envergonhada.

\- Oh, sinto muito meu amor. Esquecemos de te acordar para ir ao banheiro. – Disse beijando sua bochecha.

Severo levantou-se e ajudou sua esposa a se levantar.

\- Eu cuido da cama e você a troca? – Hermione assentiu.

Enquanto Severo tirava os lençóis molhados, secava a cama e colocava novos cobertores, Hermione mudou o pijama de Halley. Em minutos, se estabeleceram novamente. Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem dormindo novamente.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Um Mês e Meio Depois**_

\- Dez pontos do Grifinória, Sr. Jones. Por está vagando pelos corredores quando deveria estar na sala de aula. - Disse Snape são se deparar com o garoto.

\- Mas senhor! Eu... - Protestou o terceiro ano, mas foi interrompido.

\- Devo descontar mais 10, Sr. Jones? - Ele perguntou endurecendo seu tom um pouco mais.

\- Não, Senhor. - O menino murmurou abaixando o rosto.

Aquilo eram lágrimas? – Pensou Snape.

Ao observar o garoto, o Mestre de Poções se deu conta que o menino parecia estar sujo de vômito.

\- Vai me contar o que aconteceu? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Nada, Senhor! – Mentiu.

\- Não é o que parece. – Insistiu Snape.

\- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje, Senhor.

\- E? – Solicitou.

\- Eu pedi a professora de aritmância que me deixasse sair da sala de aula por não estar me sentindo bem, Senhor. Mas ela não permitiu. Disse que eu estava mentindo. E quando ela se aproximou, acabei vomitando nela. Não era minha intenção.

Por dentro Snape se divertiu, não pelo que ocorreu com o menino, mas a professora havia merecido.

\- E então?

\- Ela disse que foi de propósito, então me proibiu de me limpar e me ordenou que ele limpasse essa sala sem magia.

Snape ficou quieto depois que ouviu o relato do garoto. Com um aceno de varinha as roupas do menino estavam limpas e a sala em questão estava arrumada.

\- Para enfermaria, Sr. Jones.

\- Mas Senhor...

\- Não me faça repetir! – Ralhou Snape.

Para Snape, ter regras rígidas era essencial para que os alunos tivessem um comportamento exemplar. Ele, por exemplo, era um professor extremamente exigente. Mas fazer isso com um aluno doente era antiético.

O Mestre de Poções considerava a nova professora de aritmância extremamente irritante. Em suas primeiras semanas, ela era aclamada pelos alunos. No entanto, na última semana, ele achou seu método de ensino desprezível. Não conseguiu entender como alguém podia mudar tão rapidamente da água para o vinho.

Todos os dias, alunos de sua classe eram colocados na detenção com o Sr. Filch. Por todos os cantos o que mais se ouvia eram os seus mais novos métodos de ensino. Os mais famosos, e os que Snape havia ouvido falar, eram o chapéu de burro e a reguada nas mãos para o aluno que cometia um erro.

Para Snape, por Aritmância se tratar de uma disciplina que pretende prever a sorte de número, era ilógica todas aquelas detenções que a professora distribuiu. Como aquela matéria poderia causar problemas para os alunos? Certamente, o problema estava na professora.

 **Flashback on**

 _O Sr. Filch estava inclinado sobre a parede, parecia ter dificuldade em respirar. Sua indisposição era mais do que visível_

 _\- O que está acontecendo aqui, Professor Snape? – Perguntou a nova professora de aritmância assumindo uma expressão severa._

 _\- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que Argus está inspecionando as detenções que a senhorita distribuiu, no entanto, devo lembrá-la que ele tem outros afazeres. Portanto, metade dessas detenções serão atribuídas para nosso guarda-caças. O Sr. Filch está ficando sobrecarregado o elevado número de detenções que a senhora tem distribuído._

 _Ela bufou._

 _\- Quão sobrecarregado pode ser um Squib que trabalha em Hagwarts? Carregar escadas é tão difícil assim? – Perguntou a bruxa com deboche._

 _\- O Sr. Filch é zelador da escola. E como tal tem diversas funções que são atribuídas a ele. – A voz de Snape era impetuosa. – O que muito me admira é uma funcionária que praticamente acabou de chegar estar fazendo comentários tão grosseiros sobre os membros da equipe que trabalharam aqui por muito mais tempo do que ela._

 _Ela engoliu em seco. Ela olhou para ele por alguns momentos com a boca meio aberta._

 _\- Desculpe, eu não queria ser indelicada. – Tentou se recompor._

 _\- Mas foi. Considere-se afortunada por esse incidente não chegar a Diretora. Pelo menos, não dessa vez._

 **Flashback off**

\- Será que Minerva não estava ciente de tudo que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts? – Se perguntou internamente. Depois de um tempo, ele se perguntou de onde havia saído esse repentina preocupação. Talvez estivesse passando muito tempo com Hermione.

Ele murmurou a senha e entrou em seus aposentos.

Severo Snape estava se sentindo desconfortável, depender dos outros não era algo que ele considerava agradável. Mas aqui estava Remo novamente tentando ajudá-lo.

\- Boa tarde, Remo. – Severo indicou o assento para o outro homem se sentar. – Firewhisky?

\- Obrigado, Severo, mas não acho que seja apropriado para essa hora do dia. – Respondeu enquanto se sentava. – Eu aproveitei para ir até a biblioteca com o objetivo de encontrar alguns livros que pudéssemos usar, no entanto, precisarei de algum tempo para avaliá-los.

\- Claro. Eu fiz o mesmo. Por enquanto, sem sorte. – Disse Severo.

Ele estava se esforçando para manter Remo atualizado. O homem estava sendo mais do que prestativo, além de ajudá-lo ele prometeu manter silêncio.

\- Aqui estão as cartas que chegaram essa semana! – Avisou Snape.

Sem perder tempo, os dois homens começaram a analisar os pergaminhos.

Fazia meia hora que Lupin folheava as cartas que estavam dispostas em sua mesa de centro e, assim como Snape, não havia encontrado nada relevante para que pudesse ajudá-los a descobrir quem era o autor das mesmas.

\- Ontem você disse que a coruja que trouxe a última carta explodiu no ar, certo? Mas e as outras? – Indagou Lupin.

\- As outras, misteriosamente, desapareceram antes mesmo que eu conseguisse me aproximar.

\- Todas falam a mesma coisa, desde as primeiras o discurso é o mesmo... "Traidor de sangue...", "O dia está chegando..", "Sua família irá pagar por sua traição". - Exclamou Severo olhando cuidadosamente para a borda de sua poltrona. - Já faz quatro semanas que elas estão chegando e nós ainda não descobrimos nada.

Remos balançou a cabeça rapidamente como se quisesse tirar algo da cabeça e suspirou.

\- Eu não vou falar para você não se preocupar, Severo. No entanto, temos que pensar que as investigações já estão andando, suas enfermarias já foram reforçadas, dentro de sua casa há vários portais que as mandarão diretamente para cá. Sem contar no auror que Harry colocou em frente à mansão para deixá-las seguras. Porém, o que de fato me preocupa é deixar a Hermione no escuro. Você poderia reconsiderar.

\- Não! – Grunhiu. - Eu não pretendo falar com ela sobre isso. Isso só a tornaria histérica e dificultaria ainda mais as coisas! Mas minha mãe está ciente e está cuidando para que ela não saia sozinha.

\- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – O mestre de poções arqueou uma sobrancelha e o encarou como se tivesse o desafiando. - Quero dizer, você sabe como é temperamento da sua esposa, tenho certeza que voe não gostaria de ser o alvo da sua irá.

\- Correrei o risco. - Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Então ficaremos assim. Levarei essas cartas comigo para ver se descubro algo, Severo.

Os dois homens foram interrompidos por uma forte batida na porta. Remos cuidou de guardar as cartas em suas vestes, antes mesmo de procurar saber quem era o visitante de Snape.

\- Entre! – Snape falou abrindo a porta quando ouviu outras batidas. - Hermione. Eu não te esperava aqui.

\- Boa noite para você também, Sr. Snape! - Ela sorriu. – Remo! – Disse sorrindo e o abraçando. – É bom te ver.

\- Eu precisava conversar com seu marido. Espero que não se incomode pelo fato de eu já está me retirando. Mas prometi pegar o Teddy na babá.

\- Oh... mande um beijo pra ele!

\- Com certeza mandarei. Hermione, Severo... vejo vocês em breve.

Assim que Remo saiu, Hermione se virou para o marido.

\- Boa noite, Hermione. – Disse beijando sua testa. – Você não deveria esta andando sozinha nessa altura do campeonato. – ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para o chão. - Quer um pouco de chá, ou um biscoito, talvez? - Ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

\- Não, obrigada. - Ela respondeu e deu a ele um pequeno sorriso. - Certo, um pouco de chá, por favor. - Severo encheu um copo vazio e despejou um pouco de leite na mistura. Do jeito que ela gostava.

\- Ah, Você se lembrou.- Ela sorriu, tomando o copo e depois um gole.

\- Então, o que o traz aqui hoje? - Ele pergunta educadamente. – Eu só iria para casa depois da reunião que tenho com Minerva. Veio sozinha?

\- Oh, certo. Sua mãe e a Halley queriam dar um passeio! E acharam que poderiam fazer isso aqui em Hogwarts. Parece que Minerva estava esperando elas para um chá, então vieram um pouco mais cedo. Eu estava muito cansada para acompanhar as duas. – Disse sorrindo. –Então resolvi vim para seus aposentos. - Ela disse alcançando uns biscoitos que ele havia posto em cima da mesa. - Eu espero que não esteja te atrapalhando.

\- Você nunca atrapalha! Eu estou corrigindo alguns exames. – Mentiu e apontou para a pilha de pergaminhos em cima de sua mesa.

\- Falta muito? - Ela perguntou interrogativamente.

\- Não. Eu consegui corrigir mais da metade esta manhã. A professora de aritmância estava com a matéria atrasada e Minerva pediu que eu cedesse minha aula. - Ele explicou.

\- Eu nunca soube que a professora Vector fosse de atrasar com a matéria.

\- E não era. Vector se aposentou. Há uma nova professora em seu lugar.

Aquilo pareceu mexer um pouco com Hermione. Ela de repente ficou muda e pensativa. Severo aproveitou para terminar a correção dos exames, ele levou os pergaminhos para o sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

\- Severo, ela acertou a questão. Só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. – Essa nota não é justa.

\- Eu nunca disse que era. - Severo disse, suas sobrancelhas arqueando. - Mas você tem que admitir, é bastante eficaz. Ela nunca mais se esquecerá de seguir o enunciado da questão. – Sua esposa apenas bufou e ficou muda novamente.

\- Certo o que foi? – Perguntou, desistindo do pergaminho e encarando-a.

Enquanto ela ainda não o respondia, ele aproveitou para se servir um pouco de chá.

\- Severo... é... a nova professora de aritmância é bonita? – perguntou desconfortavelmente.

\- O quê? - Severo foi pego de surpresa, pois acabou entornando o chá em toda a mesa.

\- É uma pergunta simples, sabe. Eu te perguntei se ela é bonita. Mas acho que já sei a resposta. Bem, é melhor eu ir embora, tchau Severo. – Disse chateada, levantando-se.

\- Hermione, também não é pra tanto. Eu só não esperava essa pergunta de você. –Falou com toda a sinceridade. – Pra ser bem sincero – Começou, mas foi interrompido com alguém em sua porta. – Só um momento. –Ela assentiu.

\- Draco! – Exclamou ele. – Entre!

\- Não obrigado. – Ele então fechou a porta e ficou do lado de fora com o rapaz. - Padrinho, eu vou ser bem direto estou com um pouco de pressa. Fiquei sabendo que você estará fazendo suas rondas de hoje a senhorita Stacy.

\- Com quem? – Perguntou. - Eu não ...- foi quando Severus se deu conta de quem o jovem estava falando.

\- Sim, a nova professora... Minerva fez novos arranjos e acabou modificando nossos horários.

\- E você veio até aqui para? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, por favor... toda a equipe masculina daria tudo para estar no seu lugar.

\- E por equipe masculina você fala por você e pelo Sr. Longbottom. – Falou com desdém, mas Draco ignorou.

\- Nós notamos como ela te olha. – Severo fez a sua melhor carranca para o afilhado. – Para ela te olhar daquela maneira você deve significar algo para ela, ficou claro até mesmo para nós. E está óbvio...

\- Já basta! – Vociferou. - Vocês estão vendo coisa onde não tem. Mas se você veio até aqui para trocar seu horário comigo, seria uma honrar. Eu já tenho que aturar cabeças ocas demais durante o dia. Sem contar que eu já não preciso de outra dor de cabeça. – Draco assentiu.

Quando ele entrou em seu escritório novamente ficou imaginando o quanto de sua conversa Hermione teria ouvido. Mesmo que ele havia fechado a porta enquanto conversava, ele sabia que dava para escutar um pouco lá de dentro.

\- Então Severo... Você ia me dizer o que acha da nova professora! – Ela parecia mal humorada.

\- Sinceramente? Não vejo nada de mais nela.

\- Cínico! – acusou ela fechando a cara.

\- Estou sendo sincero, minha querida! – Exclamou ele sorrindo. – E então, como estão as crianças do Potter?

\- Por que você está mudando de assunto? – Disse emburrada.

\- Eu não acho que eu queira gastar meu tempo falando da nova professora de aritmância. Mudar de assunto é sempre melhor. - Severus estava sorrindo abertamente para ela.

\- Pois não adiantou. Eu ainda estou de mau humor. - Hermione disse. – Eu não quero você andando com essa mulher nesses corredores escuros.

\- Hermione! Você está se ouvindo? Isso é ridículo. Primeiro que nós somos casados e eu te devo respeito. E segundo, você está dizendo isso porque não a ouviu abrir a boca, ela devia ser proibida de falar.

Ela não parecia convencida.

\- Bom, Ginny me disse que as crianças ainda estão se recuperando. A virose foi muito forte. Mas pelo que ela falou, eles já não vomitam tanto. Talvez na outra semana eu já possa levar a Halley para conhecê-los. Com eles doentes nem tivemos a oportunidade.

\- Claro.

\- Ooh. - Hermione rosnou fazendo uma careta e passando a mão na barriga.

\- Ta se sentindo bem? - Severus perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim. É só sua filha. Aparentemente ele tirou o dia para fazer uma festa aqui dentro.

\- Então agora ela só minha filha? - respondeu, apenas franziu os lábios segurando um sorriso.

\- É compreensível neste estágio da gravidez. Nossa pequena contorcionista está ficando sem espaço ai dentro. Se ela soubesse o quanto é difícil aqui fora ficaria mais ai dentro. - Severo falou, beijando sua barriga e, em seguida, levantando para beijá-la nos lábios suavemente. Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, e ele envolveu seus braços em volta dela, puxando-a para perto.

-Eu ainda estou com raiva de você. - Ela sussurrou.

\- Certamente que está. - Severus murmurou em seu cabelo. – O que foi?

\- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, mas eu não consigo me levantar! - Ela falava enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé, porém estava falhando.

Ele olhou para ela e, realmente, pôde ver que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço, mas não estava obtendo resultados. Certamente a barriga arredondada não estava colaborando. Ele sorriu, mas tentou esconder sua diversão.

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

\- É o que parece.

Os lábios da Senhora Prince ficaram nervosos. Ela sabia que Hogwarts era um lugar segura, no entanto, Halley havia saído do escritório de Minerva bem mais rápido que ela para, como ela mesmo disse, chegar primeiro.

Além disso, as cartas anônimas que seu filho continua a receber era um lembrete constante que deveriam ficar em alerta.

\- Vou procurá-la! Ela não pode estar longe. – Assegurou Eileen.

\- É melhor que eu vá. Fique com Hermione, ela está no banheiro. – Severo estava soando preocupado.

\- Qual é o problema? - Perguntou Hermione alarmada. Ela tinha acabado de sair do banheiro. - Está tudo bem? O que houve? Cadê a Halley.

\- Na saída do escritório de Minerva, ela saiu correndo na frente e deve ter se perdido enquanto vinha para cá. - Eileen tranquilizou a nora.

\- Logo estarei aqui! – Informou Snape.

\- Como assim pediu desligamento da escola?

\- Simples assim, Severo. Eu deixei claro que os métodos de ensino dela não condiziam com que nós prezamos nessa escola. Agora pouco ela surtou com um aluno no corredor, ela só faltou atacá-lo. Mas eu disse a ela que ficaria apenas até que encontrássemos outro professor para substituí-la e que iria ficar de olho nela, mas a menos de 20 minutos recebi uma coruja da Senhorita Stacy que informando que ela já estava indo embora e que logo eu saberia seus nobres motivos. Certamente minha orientação sobre esperar que encontrássemos outro professor entrou por uma orelha e saiu por outra.

Severo compartilhou um breve olhar de preocupação com Minerva que não pareceu entender o motivo.

\- Você parece muito preocupado Severo. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Minerva, mas o bruxo pareceu não ouvi-la.

Depois de um longo suspiro, ele voltou a falar.

\- Halley desapareceu. Pelo que parece ela foi raptada aqui dentro de Hogwarts. – Respondeu o bruxo.

\- Você está ciente, Severo, que essa acusação é muito grave? – A diretora o questionou.

\- Estou bem ciente, Diretora. No entanto, uma vez que a menina não se encontra em lugar nenhum deste castelo, eu não encontro palavra melhor do que sequestro para explicar o que aconteceu. Escreva uma coisa Minerva, se essa mulher tiver alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço da minha filha eu não responderei por mim.


	28. Chapter 28

Saber que Halley havia desaparecido deixou Hermione desesperada. Toda aquela situação obrigou Snape a contar a ela tudo que estava acontecendo e seus motivos de não querer preocupá-la.

Ele simplesmente a segurou enquanto chorava.

Infelizmente, ele estava impedido pelos aurores de tomar qualquer atitude. Harry havia deixado bem claro que a única coisa que ele podia fazer era consolar sua esposa.

Ela estava com os braços enrolados em torno de si mesma e estava soluçando.

\- Hermione? – Seu tom era de angustia.

Ela ouviu a preocupação que a voz de seu marido carregava, mas ela não conseguiu vê-lo em meio às lágrimas.

\- Você devia ter me dito. Você prometeu, Severo. Você prometeu que deveríamos ser sinceros um com o outro. Que não esconderíamos nada.

Severo se levantou se afastando dela. De fato, ele havia falhado. Por mais fortes que eram os seus motivos, ele havia quebrado a promessa que havia feito a ela.

Com um brilho triste nos olhos, Eileen segurou Hermione. Ela fazia suaves movimentos em suas costas com objetivo de tentar acalmá-la. No entanto, a bruxa mais nova parecia ainda mais inquieta.

\- Eu não deveria ter permitido que ela corresse na minha frente. Se alguém tem alguma culpa nisso tudo, esse alguém sou eu. – Concluiu Eileen.

\- Você não tem culpa alguma. – Sussurrou Severo. – Quem poderia imaginar que havia uma louca trabalhando neste castelo? – Grunhiu com raiva. - Potter, eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados.

\- Infelizmente, você terá que ficar fora disso. - Harry lamentou. – Pode atrapalhar as buscas, Severo. Os aurores..

\- Para o inferno todos eles! - Disse Severo. - A minha filha está em algum lugar e nenhum deles vai me impedir de alcançá-la.

\- Severo, se desesperar não vai ajudar ninguém! - Harry alertou.

\- Me diga senhor Potter, como quer que eu não me preocupe quando minha filha que não tem nem cinco anos foi raptada? É muito fácil falar quando não é o seu filho que está por ai Merlim sabe a onde.

Qualquer coisa que Harry fosse falar morreu em seus lábios. Ele tinha que concordar com Snape, por mais que ele também estivesse preocupado, para ele que estava de fora, era muito mais fácil pedir calma.

Snape estava preocupado, mas, pelo que Harry pôde observar, a preocupação de Hermione superava a de todos.

Harry estendeu a mão e colocou a mão no ombro do homem mais velho

\- Você está certo, Severo. – Disse suspirando. - Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para pedir que você se acalme. - Ele disse com toda a sinceridade. – Mas se você não quiser que Hermione entre em pânico é o melhor que pode fazer. Precisamos manter nossas mentes em um bom estado, e esse nervosismo todo só servirá para nos atrapalhar. Você precisa acalmar a sua esposa, mas no seu estado ficará difícil.

\- Harry está certo, Severo. - Disse Lupin.

\- Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. E o que não estiver também. Eu mandarei notícias. – Disse Harry. – Severo, deixe isso com a gente. – Completou saindo da sala.

Severo se sentou por alguns minutos, mas levantou-se em um pulo.

\- Isso é ridículo. Eu vou atrás dela! – Exclamou Snape. – Mãe, eu preciso saber se você ainda tem aquela poção que fizemos para encontrar a Hermione.

\- Claro! Como eu não me lembrei disso antes? A poção está no meu quarto. E tenho certeza que em sua escova de pentear tem um fio de seu cabelo. Meu Merlim, como eu pude me esquecer.

\- Para quê? - Perguntou Lupin.

\- Existe uma chave de portal que detecta o paradeiro de alguém desaparecido. – Respondeu Severo. – É necessário uma poção específica e um fio de cabelo.

\- Severo, por favor, a traga de volta! - Sussurrou Hermione enquanto ainda chorava.

\- Eu vou, Hermione. - Falou suavemente, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu prometo. – Garantiu e deu um beijo terno em sua testa. – Me diga onde está? – Perguntou virando-se para a bruxa mais velha.

Respirando fundo, Remo e Severo deixaram rapidamente o Castelo.

Hermione respirava profundamente e sussurrava uma oração. Ela estava aflita e começando a sentir algumas dores no pé da barriga.

O coração de Halley batia dolorosamente. Ela não fazia ideia do motivo de estar ali e, muito menos, quem era aquela mulher e o porquê de estar dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas sua voz tinha tanta maldade que estava tornando-a doente.

A menina tinha sido levada para um pequeno barraco, no qual havia sido empurrada bruscamente para o canto onde a mulher havia acorrentado-a. O lugar era imundo e parecia ter sido abandonado há anos.

\- Snape é um traidor que não merece a fama que tem! Não merece a família que tem...

A mulher parecia transtornada.

\- Você deu muito azar garota... Ou será que são eles que possuem muito sorte? Bom, vai saber! – Grunhiu com raiva. – Mas o que eu faço com você? Eu poderia te matar agora mesmo... mas que graça teria? Talvez eu possa enviar alguma parte de você para o bastardo do Snape. Eu não tenho muita certeza que isso vá influenciar em alguma coisa. Porém, não custa tentar, não é mesmo?

Halley desejava gritar, chorar, fugir dali, mas não conseguia se mover. Ela estava presa por um corrente e em sua boca tinha uma mordaça.

A mulher pegou a faca que guardava na cintura e se aproximou da menina.

\- Pessoas de sangue sujo como o seu, não merecem terem nenhuma magia gasta com vocês! Por isso, nada mais justo do que fazer isso do jeito trouxa.

Halley não pôde evitar de gritar quando com a faca a bruxa cortava seus cabelos.

\- Não posso fazer isso. Eu preciso saber onde eles estão. Ela não pode nascer agora. Hermione ofegava.

\- Oh, querida! Não acho que seja uma escolha. Seu nervosismo acabou acelerando as coisas. – Madame Pomfrey a alertou.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Eileen falou com tanta confiança que transmitiu a ela um pouco de conforto.

Ela sorriu por um momento, mas logo se lembrou de sua menina perdida e seu coração apertou.

\- Tem algo errado, querida? – Perguntou sua sogra.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu só queria que eles estivessem aqui.

\- Hermione, eu estou. - Ela assegurou, não tinha sugestão de decepção em seu tom. –E logo eles estarão. Eu tenho certeza. .

\- Prometa-me uma coisa? – Hermione perguntou.

EiIeen se ajoelhou na sua frente, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga inchada.

\- Sim? – Perguntou parecendo preocupada.

\- Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, prometa-me que ajudará Severo com as crianças.

\- Meu amor, eu te prometo. Mas não irá precisar, você estará lá para eles.

Ela assentiu e a emoção fez com que algumas lágrimas rolassem por suas bochechas.

\- Senhora Pomfrey, eu não quero nenhum tipo de anestesia. – Falou determinada.

\- Você tem certeza de que deseja passar por isso sentindo dor? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey ansiosa. - Existem várias poções muito seguras que poderiam te auxiliar no parto!

\- Eu sei, senhora Pomfrey. - Disse Hermione, tão pacientemente quanto conseguiu. As dores não estavam ajudando. - Eu sei sobre elas... Mas não parece certo não sentir isso. Eu esperei tanto por esse momento.

\- Ótima escolha, Hermione. – Sua sogra disse apertando sua mão ternamente.

Minutos dolorosos haviam passado.

\- Não me olhe assim garota. Seus cabelos eram horrorosos. – Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Halley e seu nariz fungava. - Tem certeza que você não é filha do Snape? Seus cabelos são tão lambidos quanto o dele. – Ela parou por um momento e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Sabe, talvez eu posso deixá-la mais parecida com sua mamãezinha sangue ruim. – Disse gargalhando. – Seria interessante que eu esculpisse em seu braço a palavra "sangue-ruim". – Ela olhou para faca em sua mão e para os braços da menina. – Mas seus braços são tão magrinhos... – Falou pensativa.

De repente, a bruxa escutou um súbito "pop" e a porta explodiu. Aconteceu tudo muito rapidamente. Quando a bruxa se deu conta Snape e Lupin tinham as varinhas apontadas para ela.

\- Que merda você está fazendo? – Esbravejou Snape.

\- O quê? Como vocês chegaram até aqui? - Ela ofegou, seu rosto estava soando e suas mãos estavam visivelmente trêmulas.

Ainda tremendo, ela puxou a varinha mais próxima de si e tentou chegar até a criança. Porém, Lupin foi mais rápido e a desarmou. Snape lançou um Carpe Retractum, fazendo que a bruxa fosse amarrada por uma corda bastante resistente.

Mesmo com a pouca claridade, Stacy podia ver os olhos de Snape brilhando. Ela podia jurar que havia veneno naqueles olhos. Mas ele logo se virou para o canto em que a menina estava.

\- Você está bem? Está ferida? – Perguntou cheio de preocupação.

\- Isso machuca muito. – Exclamou apontando para as correntes. – Tá tão apertado. – Falou num sussurro. Severo deu um longo suspiro e com um aceno de varinha as correntes haviam desaparecido.

Lupin viu a ira nos olhos do outro homem quando notou os cabelos da menina cortados desiguais. Lupin só percebeu que Snape estava sufocando a mulher com a corda quando a mulher soltou um gemido e começou a ficar roxa.

\- Severo, não na frente dela. – Disse acenando para Halley que ainda estava muito assustada. - Além disso, não queremos que você vá para Azkaban. Você tem uma família agora. – Depois de alguns momentos ele afrouxou a corda.

Sem a intromissão do outro homem ele certamente mataria a mulher.

\- Potter... – Sua voz era estridente.

\- Claro. Vou mandar um patrono. – Falou Lupin agitando a varinha, logo um lobo prateado pôde ser visto saindo pela velha janela.

Depois de outro longo suspiro, ele olhou para a menina. Seu rosto estava uma verdadeira bagunça. De tanto chorar, os olhos dela estavam inchados e o pequeno nariz estava vermelho.

\- Você veio por mim? - Ela disse em meio a soluços.

\- É claro que sim. Eu jamais te deixaria aqui. Eu farei de tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para mantê-la segura, Halley. - Ele prometeu, com um sorriso.

\- Ela disse que você não ia vim. Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – A menina falou chorando e uma onda de emoções o atingiu.

\- Não leve em consideração o que ela falou, entendeu? - Ele rosnou, colocando o rosto entre as palmas das mãos com seriedade. – Existem pessoas más. Elas mentem. - Severus tocou em seu braço de forma gentil.

Depois de um longo abraço.

\- Nós já vamos para casa! Sua mãe está preocupada. – Falou lembrando-se do estado de Hermione. - Só precisamos resolver isso. – Disse apontando para a mulher.

\- Eu estava com medo, papai. – Disse chorando novamente e o apertando.

Ele já a tinha visto chamando Hermione de mãe. Mas era a primeira vez que a menina havia chamado-o de pai. Isso fez sua garganta se apertar um pouco. Seus ombros caíram e ele soltou um suspiro. Severo sentiu-se satisfeito, não que ele não tivesse muitas razões para isso, mas o motivo era diferente.

\- Eu nunca deixarei que algo aconteça com você, filha. - Falou ainda segurando-a possessivamente. Também era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso a ela, pare ele, nunca pareceu tão certo.

Halley o agraciou por vários beijos no topo da cabeça que foram mais que apreciados. Mas logo foram interrompidos por sons de aparatação e por Harry entrando na cabana.

\- Está tudo bem por aqui? – Perguntou Harry, Snape sentiu a menina se agarrar mais a ele.

\- Agora está, Potter! - Snape assegurou-lhe e levantou trazendo a criança em seus braços.

\- Vou prendê-la para levá-la. – Disse Potter.

\- Antes disso, eu preciso de algumas respostas. – Snape rosnou. - A troco de que você está fazendo isso? - Sua voz era baixa e uniforme. – Quem está por trás disso?

\- Você não se lembra de mim, não é mesmo Snape! – Os lábios de Stacy tremiam enquanto ela falava. - Mas ao contrário de você, não teve um dia que eu não me lembrasse de como arruinou minha vida. Você os traiu. Você deixou que eles fossem levados para Azkaban. - Ela franziu a testa olhou para o homem em frente a ela que a observava como se estivesse louca. – Eu vi meus pais sendo levados por aqueles cretinos e não pude fazer nada.

Foi quando Severo percebeu sobre o que a mulher estava falando. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter notado a semelhança que ela tinha com a mãe.

Seu pai, Augusto Rookwood, tinha sido o responsável pela morte de Fred Weasley.

\- Você agiu feito um covarde, Snape. Mas não posso negar que mudar de lado quando viu que o barco estava afundando foi extremamente inteligente. – Riu com amargura. -Sabe o que é pior? Eles eram seus amigos, Snape. Foi extremamente egoísta de sua parte.

\- Você não sabe o que você está falando. Você era apenas uma criança. – Grunhiu. - Seu pai era um psicopata. Nunca perdeu a chance de tirar a vida de ninguém, na verdade, ele sempre sentiu muito prazer em fazer tal ato. – Falou com desprezo. - Se ele não me devesse uma dívida de vida, certamente teria me matado. – Depois de uma pausa, ele continuou. - Já a sua mãe eu a considerava uma grande amiga. Ela era uma boa pessoa, eu propus a ela que fugisse com você, mas por lealdade a seu pai, ela preferiu ficar. O erro dela foi amá-lo demais. Mas eu prometi a ela que você seria levada para casa de uma tia sua no campo, ao sul de Oxford. E foi pra lá que eu te mandei.

Os olhos dela se apertaram quando ele terminou de falar.

\- Oh, que grande feito. O que te fez pensar que ela queria um fardo na vida dela? Na primeira oportunidade ela me mandou embora. Você não faz ideia do inferno que eu vivi naquele orfanato, Snape. Ninguém queria se aproximar de filha do comensal da morte. Ele me olhavam como se eu fosse uma doença. – Disse num sussurro.

Imediatamente, ela sentiu-o endurecer com suas palavras. Ela pôde perceber que ela havia ficado tenso, porém, ele permaneceu em silêncio diante de sua acusação.

\- Não tinha ideia do havia acontecido com você... – Antes que Snape pudesse terminar de falar, ela o interrompeu.

\- Oh as teorias que eu criei sobre como acabar com você. Todos os planos que coloquei em prática, mas falharam, só me faziam ter mais ódio de você. Os ingredientes adulterados que fizeram seu caldeirão explodir... Fiquei tão decepcionada por você ter apenas perdido a memória. – Falou com tom de frustração, Snape olhava para ela com descrença.

\- Ah, como eu gostaria de ter pego aquela vadia de sangue ruim que você chama de esposa. Eu deveria ter a matado naquela estação na véspera de natal. – Divagou a bruxa e Snape tentou apontar a varinha para ela, mas foi impedido por Harry. – O quê? Você realmente achou que era um assalto? Ah, por favor! A bolsa dela nunca foi levada. – Disse bruscamente. - A sorte daquela vadia é que aquelas pessoas apareceram tão rápido que eu só consegui empurrá-la. Eu podia jurar que aquela queda iria fazer muito mais estrago, mas me enganei. Eu não posso cometer outro erro, concordar? – Falou presunçosa.

\- Nunca mais chegue perto da minha família! Se você tentar algo contra a minha família, eu juro por Deus que vou te matar, você me entende?

\- Leve-a! – Gritou Harry para os aurores que logo se aproximaram carregando-a para longe. – Além do sequestro e da tortura, as confissões são mais do que suficientes para mantê-la em Azkaban para o resto da vida.

Quando enfim a mulher já não podia ser vista, Snape voltou a falar.

\- Está com fome? – Severo perguntou com preocupação.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Estou com sede. - Ela respondeu em troca.

Ele conjurou um copo e o encheu com a água de uma velha torneira que encontrou. Ele segurou o frasco nos lábios dela e lentamente derramou a água em sua boca, permitindo-lhe beber.

\- Halley, esse é o senhor Potter um amigo da família.

\- Olá, Halley. É um prazer te conhecer! Você pode me chamar de tio Harry quando se sentir a vontade. – Snape apenas curvou uma sobrancelha, porém não disse nada.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita ao ver que a bebê dormia nos braços de sua sogra.

\- Tudo certo, Querida? Está sentindo alguma dor? – Eileen sussurrou para não assustar a criança recém-nascida. Hermione tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos.

Ela negou. E olhou para janela. Deus, eles estavam demorando tanto. Ela estava se sentindo sufocada. Precisava saber notícias. Precisava, desesperadamente, saber se eles estavam bem.

\- Eles logo estarão aqui, Hermione. Seu marido não irá sossegar enquanto não trazê-la para casa. Ele já a ama como se fosse sua, então fará de tudo por ela.

E era verdade. Ela podia ver sua alegria quando a menina estava por perto. E ela o amava ainda mais por isso.

\- Hermione? - Ela disse enquanto levava a pequena para perto da mãe.

\- Hmm?

\- Ela parece está com fome. Começou a ficar inquieta. - O bebê se remexia nos braços da avó.

Ela olhou para o relógio grande, franzindo a testa. Era precisamente cinco minutos para as dez. De fato já estava na hora de amamentá-la novamente.

Houve um som no corredor e ela olhou para cima e viu Severo entrar no quarto e ele não estava sozinho.

Hermione não se segurou quando viu que enfim eles estavam de volta. Saber tudo o que tinha ocorrido a deixou de coração partido. Uma maluca havia raptado sua filha e por pouco não tinha acontecido o pior.

Ela ficou mais do que chateada ao ver o cabelo da criança, mas sabia que só tinha que agradecer por não ser qualquer outra parte do corpo que a louca havia cortado. Caso isso tivesse acontecido, ela mesma mataria aquela mulher.

Ela teve que agradecer por seu marido tê-la levado para casa em primeiro lugar. Ele havia dito a ela que Dora cuidou de dar banho e de acertar o cabelo de Halley. E ele a alimentou. Mas a menina parecia extremamente cansada e bastante triste.

Hermione conseguiu sentar-se um pouco mais, observando ansiosamente quando Severo colocou Halley em seu colo para lhe permitir segurar o bebê.

\- Aqui. - Eileen sorriu colocando a pequena nos braços da neta mais velha.

\- Ela é linda. – A menina sussurrou.

\- Essa cor é normal? Ela parece um pouco verde. – Perguntou Snape e Halley não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Severo. – Sua mãe riu um pouco. – Ela é recém nascida, querido. É normal que ela tenha essa cor.

Quando Halley mexeu em sua pequena mão, seus olhos se abriram. Eles eram um estranho e marrom acinzentado. Severo podia dizer que ela teria os olhos da mãe.

\- Ela é tão pequena. - Halley disse inocentemente.

\- Ele é um pouco menor que os outros bebês porque ela nasceu um pouco mais cedo, meu amor. - Disse Hermione olhando admiravelmente para seus três amores sentados naquela pequena poltrona.

\- Madame Pomfrey disse que vou poder ir para casa amanhã pela manhã. - Hermione disse sorrindo.

Pela manhã, quando Severo entrou no quarto, Hermione estava amamentando sua filha. Ele sentiu-se envergonhado por estar presenciando tal cena. Não que eles estavam avançando no relacionamento, mas não tinha passado de beijos e alguns sinais de afeto. Mas ao observá-las atentamente, viu que não tinha nada de mais. Na verdade, ele concluiu que era a cena mais bonita que ela já tinha visto.

\- Hermione. - Ele limpou a garganta. - Ele coçou a cabeça, aparentemente inseguro de como proceder. – Eu sei que nós não falamos sobre isso. Mas ela precisa de um nome. Já pensou em algum?

Sim. Ela tinha pensado em um nome em particular, na verdade, elas tinham um pensado em um nome. Alguns nomes surgiram enquanto decorava o quarto da filha. Halley havia ajudado-a a escolher.

Enquanto via Hermione pensar, aproveitou para olhar para o bebê em seus braços. Ela parecia ainda mais saudável agora. Por mais que não gostasse daquela cor, ele tinha que concordar que ela estava mais do que adorável naquele conjunto rosa. Que Minerva não ouvisse isso, pensou Severo. Ele tinha jurado que sua filha não usaria essa cor. Mas vendo-a agora, ela parecia ainda mais delicada.

Para sua sorte, ela parecia com a mãe. Sua pele agora tinha vida, seus cabelos eram castanhos e seu pequeno nariz era afilado.

\- Ela se parece com você.

\- É difícil dizer com quem os bebês se parecem. - Hermione falou divertida. – Normalmente eles têm cara de joelho.

\- Minha filha não tem cara de joelho. – Ela apenas gargalhou.

\- Severo, sobre o nome, Halley e eu pensamos em um nome. Mas você também deveria opinar, afinal isso não cabe só a mim. O que acha? - Ela perguntou, esperando que ele realmente contribuísse para a escolha. – Pensou em algum? – Indagou novamente.

Severus aproximou-se de Hermione, sua mão escovando suavemente o cabelo do bebê.

\- Você foi a única a carregá-la por nove meses, Hermione. – Sua esposa pareceu considerar. – Bom, no caso, quase nove.

\- Certo! - Ela sorriu. – Nós pensamos em Helena. Helena Snape.

\- É um belo nome.

\- Sim, é lindo. De certa forma estaria homenageando sua mãe. Ela tem sido fantástica conosco. E, além disso, pareceria um pouco com o nome da nossa outra princesa. Você gosta? - Ela sussurrou.

\- Uma excelente escolha. – Ele disse. Ele levantou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar, e ela ficou feliz ao ver uma expressão calma em seu olhar.

Severo acabou sentando-se ao lado dela na cama e pegando o bebê em seus braços.

\- Olá, minha doce Helena. - Ele se abaixou para beijar a cabeça do bebê.

FIM


	29. Chapter 29

Aqui está o epílogo! Espero que gostem...

Epílogo

Um ano depois

Já era noite, todos estavam dormindo, exceto Hermione que estava arrumando as prateleiras e Severo que estava em sua poltrona, na sala, lendo.

Pela manhã, Hermione havia feito novas aquisições de livros. Suas mãos se moviam mecanicamente sob as prateleiras. Sabia onde cada livro se encontrava. Esperava que aquela tarefa iria ajudá-la a se acalmar e encorajá-la ao que tinha que fazer. Fazia quase um dois anos que ela e Severo não tinham nada intimamente.

Primeiro, foi toda aquela confusão enquanto ela estava grávida. Depois, com duas crianças pequenas em casa era quase impossível pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Lavar o cabelo durante a semana já podia ser considerado um lucro.

Além disse, ele ainda não tinha recuperado a memória completamente. O que fazia com que seu marido não ficasse a vontade para tomar determinadas atitudes.

Com a confissão da sequestradora da Halley, eles descobriram o motivo de Snape não ter recuperado a memória prontamente.

Anteriormente, os Medibruxos haviam diagnosticado Severo com amnésia traumática, na qual com a queda, decorrente da explosão do caldeirão, ele havia sofrido um trauma no crânio de certa intensidade, fazendo com que se esquecesse dos fatos que ocorreram antes do trauma.

No entanto, com a descoberta dos ingredientes terem sido adulterados, mudou completamente o diagnóstico. A mistura de materiais incompatíveis acarretou em um vapor toxico que gerou o enfraquecimento dos circuitos da memória, tornando difícil o acesso a essas informações dos últimos anos.

Por sorte, Severo era um Oclumente altamente qualificado. Então, isso possibilitou que nem todas as suas lembranças fossem totalmente perdidas. Existiam ainda lacunas em sua memória, entretanto, isso não era nada perto do que ele conseguiu recuperar.

Ela também não estava tão preocupada com isso. Afinal, depois de tudo novas lembranças sempre podiam ser feitas.

\- Por que você não usa magia para isso? - Ele interrompeu entrando na biblioteca. - É bem mais rápido!

\- Eu prefiro fazer isso manualmente, assim posso saber onde está cada um deles. – Disse abrindo um dos livros e sentindo o cheiro das páginas. – Sem contar que é quase uma terapia. - Ela disse suavemente.

\- Ajuda? – Perguntou prestativamente.

\- Obrigada. – Ela disse, inclinando-se para beijar sua testa. As mãos de Severo apertaram a cintura dela. – Mas eu prefiro fazer isso sozinha. - Ela disse pacientemente e voltou para a tarefa.

Estava insegura. Ela ainda estava sem coragem para dar mais esse passo. Estava determinada a tentar, porém, não sabia como ele iria reagir.

\- Se você continuar comprando tantos livros assim, logo terei que me mudar. Não terá mais espaço pra mim. – Ele disse e ela sorriu. Era maravilhoso ouvir o humor em sua voz. -Deixe-os até amanhã. Amanhã você pode acabar de organizá-lo! – Exclamou ele, sinceramente.

\- Como vou então gastar meu tempo essa noite? – Ela perguntou maliciosamente, puxando-o para um beijo.

\- Eu tenho certeza que posso pensar em alguma coisa. – Respondeu em troca.

Ela sorriu contra seus lábios e então deu um pequeno gemido enquanto empurrava o banco que estava em seu caminho que insistia em atrapalhar seus planos.

\- Você tem certeza? E suas pernas? Se sente bem o suficiente? - Ele sussurrou, preocupado.

Ela manteve um braço firmemente em torno de sua cintura. Precisava chegar ao quarto urgentemente.

\- Eu estou bem, Severo. Não se preocupe! – Ela disse. – Mas tudo bem. Eu entendo que você não queira. – Seu tom era de decepção.

Ele segurou-a pelo braço, para beijá-la novamente. Jogou tudo que havia na mesa no chão para que pudesse colocá-la em cima. Ela respondeu pressionando seus lábios contra o dele um pouco mais urgentemente. Ela continuou a beijá-lo por mais um minuto antes de ele se afastar.

\- Nunca, minha querida. Eu jamais lhe recusaria. – Sussurrou maliciosamente em seu ouvido, e aproveitou para mordiscar seu pescoço.

Ele aproveitou os efeitos que ele estava causando nela para correr os dedos lentamente para cima e para baixo de sua coxa.

\- O que exatamente você está planejando fazer comigo? – Perguntou Hermione sem ar.

Um som de copo caindo pôde ser ouvido.

\- Droga. – Grunhiu Severo decepcionadamente imaginando que alguém podia ter acordado. – Espero que seja seu gato sangrento. – Hermione gargalhou baixinho.

Depois que nada mais podia ser ouvido, ele voltou sua atenção para a esposa.

\- Assim que chegarmos ao nosso quarto, pretendo te mostrar. – Hermione podia ver nos olhos do seu marido uma combinação de desejo e malicia.

\- Você é um homem perverso.

\- Você ainda não viu nada. - Ele sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Ele deixou cair outro beijo abaixo da orelha e aproveitou para morder seu lóbulo. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno gemido de saudade escapasse de seus lábios.

Não querendo se desvencilhar de Hermione, ele colocou um braço firmemente em torno de sua cintura e usou o outro para pegar suas pernas.

\- Severo, eu estou tão pesada. Você não vai me aguentar! – Disse sem graça.

Ele abandonou seus lábios e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

\- Hermione, não acabe com o momento. - Ele repreendeu enquanto abria, com o pé, a porta da biblioteca. Ela apenas gargalhou. Ele respondeu conduzindo-a para o quarto.

Hermione não disse mais nada, porém, ela não podia se ajudar. Ela estava muito nervosa com toda a situação.

Mesmo com as poções que ele havia feito para aliviar as dores de suas pernas, o sexo tinha sido definitivamente fora de questão. Não que ele não a desejasse, só Merlim sabia o quanto ele a queria, apenas não tinha certeza se ela se sentiria confortável. Além disso, ter as crianças sempre por perto também não colaborava. Mas vendo que ela estava tão determinada, ele não iria recusar a oportunidade.

Ele se inclinou para abrir a porta do quarto. Quando fechou a porta murmurou um feitiço silenciador, depois colocou seus braços firmemente em volta de Hermione novamente.

Sentaram-se juntos na borda da cama. Não dava pra saber quem era quem. Os lábios se moviam avidamente um contra o outro. Hermione se contorceu impacientemente, suas mãos lentamente desabotoavam a camisa de seu marido. Seu desejo era rasgar suas roupas, mas ela tinha que se controlar.

Ela percebeu que ele estava se esforçando para parecer um parceiro atencioso, e ela lhe daria essa chance.

Ele levantou a blusa de Hermione por cima da cabeça e acariciou seu pescoço. Para ele, ela tinha cheiro maravilhoso. Um perfume de essência de baunilha. Suas mãos involuntariamente se moviam para pegar em seus cabelos. Seus lábios vagavam preguiçosamente para baixo de seu pescoço, provocando-a, tentando-a.

Ela sentiu seus dedos deslizar lentamente em torno dela para abrir seu sutiã. Ele parou de beijá-la o suficiente para olhar amorosamente seus seios. Ele estava dando aos seus mamilos uma atenção especial.

Hermione não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser abrir os botões da camisa de Severo que insistiam em não facilitar para ela. Depois da sétima tentativa, ela olhou para ele com frustração.

Ela acabou desistindo da camisa e partiu para o cinto, no entanto, nada parecia colaborar.

\- Achei que você fosse uma bruxa. - Ele sorriu para ela.

Ela rosnou e pegou sua varinha. Com um piscar de olhos, todas as suas roupas tinham desaparecido, reaparecendo em sua cômoda bem dobrada. Ela jogou sua varinha para o chão e o virou de modo a ficar por cima para assumir as rédeas da situação.

Seus olhos penetraram os dela enquanto ela se movia lentamente sobre ele. Agora era a vez dela de provocar. Suas mãos percorreram seu corpo. Quando em fim ele entrou profundamente nela, eles contemplaram o momento que era tão especial.

Logo depois, eles se encontraram movendo-se mais rápido, perdidos no momento.

Ele gentilmente puxou seus cabelos, trazendo-a para baixo para que seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Sua mão estava guiando-a para cima e para baixo, tirando um pouco do controle dela.

Como ela se aproximou de seu clímax ela não poderia se concentrar em mover seus lábios contra os dele. Só conseguia se concentrar na sensação que estava sentindo. Suas mãos apertaram os lençóis e ele teve que usar ambas as mãos para manter seu ritmo.

Ela apertou em torno dele, soltou um gemido alto, e deixou o prazer vir em ondas sobre ela.

\- Hermione.

\- Hmmm.

\- Se você ainda tiver dúvida, saiba que eu realmente quero você. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu para ele e não pôde evitar de beijá-lo novamente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione estava dormindo levemente no peito do marido. Ele olhou para ela, tentando lembrar cada detalhe de seu rosto, como se quisesse grava cada pedaço daquela noite.

Severo saiu silenciosamente para fora da cama para não acordar Hermione. Como uma rotina, todas as noites que ele dormia em casa, ele se arrastava para primeira para o quarto ao lado e depois para o quarto em frente ao seu.

Ele jamais pensou que seria capaz de amar uma criança, mas o destino o provou o contrário.

Em sua primeira parada, ele se arrastou até o pequeno berço. Seu bebê, que já não tão minúsculo como costumava ser, estava deitado confortavelmente nos cobertores cor de rosa. Ele podia ver que ela tinha o pequeno dedo na boca.

Como de costume, ele alisou o cabelo da criança delicadamente. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir quando seus lábios franziram ela choramingou um pouco em seu sono, mas não demorou para relaxar novamente.

Depois de olhá-la novamente, foi para o próximo quarto.

Halley estava dormindo profundamente. Os lençóis estavam no chão, certamente ela estava tendo um sonho agitado. Ele a tapou novamente e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Ele tinha crescido a amar esta criança. Ela sabia que eventualmente iria se apegar a ela, mas não imaginava que seria tão rápido como foi.

\- Severo? – Sua mãe disse em um tom que ele já estava familiarizado. – Eu não sabia que você ainda fazia isso.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Ah, não me olhe assim. Não é como se você estivesse fazendo algo de errado. - Ela disse com um tom encantador.

\- Eu ainda acho que isso não é real.

A bruxa revirou os olhos, mas não debochando da situação.

\- Severo Snape, eu posso te garantir que isso é real. Você ainda acha que isso é um tipo de realidade alternativa? - Perguntou a bruxa.

Snape parecia confuso.

\- Você sabe que isso é ridículo, não sabe? – Ela tentou novamente.

\- Não falo pela perca de memória. Eu sempre pensei que não viveria para isso. – Disse bufando. - Sempre acreditei que eu morreria tentando derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e caso isso acontecesse seria colocado em Azkaban pelo resto dos meus dias. Então aqui estou eu. Me levou muito tempo para entender como isso tudo aconteceu. Não estranharia se eu acordasse e nada disso fosse real.

\- Ah, querido. Pare de duvidar. – Sua mãe soltou um grande suspiro e se inclinou para abraçá-lo.

\- Eu estou trabalhando nisso.

\- Eu sei que sim. – Disse ela sinceramente.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Ele tinha de lembrar que, não importa o que tinha visto e feito em sua vida, essa era sua vida. E por mais que achasse que não merecesse, ele tinha que aproveitá-la. Ele finalmente passou seus braços ao redor dela, retornando o abraço.

Já separados, Eileen o olhou por um momento, antes que ele se dessa conta, ela bateu com a mão em seu rosto pálido.

\- Oh.. Por que isso? – Ele sussurrou bruscamente.

Ele ficou em estado de choque olhando para ela.

\- Viu? Você ainda está aqui. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Isso significa que tudo isso é real.

Ele apenas bufou. Chamá-la de louca não iria ajudá-lo.

\- Ela está crescendo rápido, não acha? – Perguntou Eileen depois de alguns momentos olhando para criança que ainda estava dormindo.

\- Chega ser assustador. – Falou passando a mão pelo rosto.

\- Ela se dá muito bem com a Helena, não acha? Eu nem acredito que um dia ela já teve dúvidas de como seria quando o novo bebê chegasse.

Snape não pôde evitar de olhar para ela com estranhamento.

\- Explique. – Sussurrou.

Flashback on

\- Vovó. – Sussurrou Halley.

Eileen virou-se para olhar para a menina, que estava sentada na poltrona em sua frente observando-a enquanto ela tricotava. Já passava das nove.

\- Sim minha querida? – Perguntou ela.

Ela soltou um suspiro e perguntou:

\- Você acha que eles não vão gostar mais de mim agora que o bebê chegou.

Eileen ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Ela enfiou a tricô ao lado dela e fez sinal para que a menina viesse até ela e se sentasse em seu colo.

\- Por que está falando isso? - Com uma mão ela a segurou e com a outra tirou os cabelos que escondiam seus olhos.

\- Sabe, quando as minhas irmãs chegaram... eu fui embora. E se eles decidirem que eles também não gostam de mim mais? Pra onde que eu vou? Eu posso morar com você?

\- Eu entendo que você está tendo essas dúvidas, Halley. Mas eu não vejo nenhuma razão pela qual eles deixariam de te amar, meu amor. Pelo contrário. Eu não ia te dizer isso, mas ontem perguntei a eles se você podia passar alguns dias comigo já que agora eles estão um pouco mais ocupados e logo estarei indo embora. Eles não permitiram. Eles querem você mais perto do que nunca agora. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, pois ia adorar sua companhia. – Disse beijando a bochecha da menina. - O que estou lhe dizendo é que você faz parte da família, meu amor. Nós te amamos.

Ela esfregou os olhos e deu um bocejo.

\- Jura?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou:

\- Mas não pense que escapará de passar as férias comigo. Você e eu teremos muito o que fazer no verão da Itália.

Flashback off

Severo se surpreendeu com essa informação.

\- Eu não sabia sobre isso.

\- É normal. A principio, algumas crianças ficam assim.

Severo lentamente se recostou, considerando suas palavras com muito cuidado.

\- Eu não acho que isso importe, não mais. Elas se dão muito bem. – Olhou para o relógio. – Eu vou me deitar, querido. Já é muito tarde. – Ele assentiu.

\- É... Severo? – Falou já de costas para ele.

\- Sim? – Perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Cuidado com a mesa da bibliteca. Ela tem um valor sentimental muito importante para mim. Escolha bem onde farão as atividades de vocês. – Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

\- Droga. – Resmungou baixinho.

De volta ao seu quarto, ele olhou de volta para a mulher adormecida na cama. Ela estava tão calma e relaxada. Ele se aproximou e se deitou ao seu lado. Ela se remexeu e olhou para ele com carinho.

\- Hermione? - Perguntou Snape no seu tom mais suave.

\- Hmm? – Respondeu ela, enquanto ele dava lentos beijos em seu pescoço.

Snape lhe deu um último beijo antes de olhar para ela profundamente.

\- Quer se casar comigo novamente? – Perguntou com os olhos focados no dela.

Hermione suspirou brevemente antes de respondê-lo.

\- Sim! Sim! Mil vezes sim. - Ela disse emocionada.

Com paixão, os lábios de Hermione caíram nos do marido. E pela segunda vez naquela noite, eles fizeram amor.


End file.
